The Night Before
by rebelxxwaltz
Summary: It's the night before Anzu's wedding, and she's having some serious doubts. A certain someone shows up and shakes loose memories of an affair, conducted in secret over 4 years and 2 continents. Seto x Anzu. Chapter 20! Reviews are candy... give me candy!
1. Prelude

Hello! As of 12/21/12, this story is still officially in progress. I'm sure most people would assume that it's been abandoned- it hasn't. If you manage to read all the way through it, please do drop a review if you enjoy it. I'm hoping to update it sometime in the relatively near future, and feedback is always very motivational!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used and lovingly abused herein. I'll put them back (somewhat) neatly when I'm done.

**xxxxx  
**

**The Night Before  
Chapter 1: Prelude**

"...wish you all the best."

"Always knew you guys would end up together..."

"It was a pretty short engagement, huh?"

"Look at her, she looks so nervous. Reminds me of when I was about to become a bride."

Anzu Mazaki blushed, overhearing the innocuous comment from a nearby well-wisher. The middle aged woman's assessment was somewhat accurate; she _was_ nervous, and uncomfortable. But these weren't just run of the mill jitters on the night before her wedding. No, her apprehension was rooted somewhere deeper.

Standing next to her husband-to-be, Anzu felt like an exotic specimen on display in a fishbowl. Yugi, sensing her distress, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The effect was not what he had intended; the gesture made her stomach feel even tighter, queasier, and nobody but she knew the reason why.

Yugi had asked her to marry him about two months before, a mere three weeks after she returned to live in Domino after four years in New York. The two _had_ kept in touch while she was away, and he'd visited a couple times, but it wasn't like they had been in a relationship. She had been taken by surprise by the proposal, to be sure, but she hadn't hesitated long in accepting. Yugi insisted that he'd always intended for them to be together, and she reasoned that somewhere deep within her she must have envisioned a similar eventuality...

Anzu brushed a lock of hair out of her face with her free hand, feeling the early summer breeze fluttering through the open patio door and around the hem of her midnight blue dress. Everyone at the party seemed too distracted with conversation and drink to notice her pensive expression.

The engagement _had_ been short, leaving a little less than two months between Yugi's proposal and the date of the wedding. They'd been so busy making arrangements and planning and organizing during the interval that she'd hardly had time for second thoughts- still, late at night she would wake with a pit of cold fear in the bottom of her stomach. These panicked thoughts and irrepressible misgivings had very little to do with Yugi or the wedding; not directly at least. They had everything to do with something- some_one_- else. Which had been dominating her thoughts and taking up more and more space in her mind the more she tried to push it- _him_- out.

"Yo," Honda's surprised (and moderately champagne giddy) voice broke into her thoughts like a knife. He was pointing toward the entrance of the restaurant and exhorting to Otogi.

"Dude, is that Kaiba? I'm surprised he would come down off his high horse for something as trivial as an engagement party."

Otogi chuckled. "Maybe he wants to challenge Yugi again. It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to duel him at a totally inappropriate time." Otogi placed his empty champagne glass on the tray of a passing waitress. "He looks kinda out of it. His hair's all messed up."

"Probably been riding around on his motorcycle without a helmet again. Jounouchi keeps saying how he wishes he'd just fall off."

"That's harsh," Otogi laughed. The rest of the conversation was lost to Anzu, as the subject of their speculations had drawn away every last pinch of her attention.

Piercing navy eyes drilled down into her soul as the disheveled CEO located her. Anzu half expected him to approach, but he simply crossed his arms and perched rather conspicuously in an empty corner of the room. His casual attire made him even more noticeable, as most of the men in the restaurant wore suits and ties. Kaiba looked tousled and comfortable in black pants and a white shirt with the proverbial top few buttons unfastened.

He was observing her intently, like she was the only thing in the universe. His unshifting attention made her palms sweat and her knees shake. She knew exactly what he was saying with those relentless eyes, and it was everything she had feared and- deep down- hoped.

**XXXXXXX**

Jounouchi didn't like what he was seeing. It was bad enough that Kaiba had the nerve to show his face tonight, even if Yugi _had_ put him on the guest list...but that wasn't even the problem. People thought Jounouchi was an idiot, he knew, and that was just fine. But he certainly wasn't blind, and actually he wasn't as oblivious as he sometimes seemed. He could see exactly how the ice block was eyeing a very nervous looking Anzu, and with Yugi chatting away next to her without a care in the world Jounouchi figured it was up to him to put Kaiba in his place...

**XXXXXXX**

Seto Kaiba waved away a proffered champagne glass with irritation. There was only one reason he'd come here tonight, and it wasn't to guzzle brut and pretend to care about the impending 'happy event'. He was here because of Anzu, and from the way her eyes kept shifting back to meet his stare he was able to deduce that she understood the reason for his presence. Unfortunately, Anzu wasn't the only one who noticed him staring, as Kaiba discovered when a glaring Jounouchi stepped directly into his line of sight.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Kaiba."

Seto snorted. "I'm surprised every time words come out of your mouth in comprehensible order."

Jounouchi ground his teeth in irritation. "You seem to have a bit of a staring problem."

Shrugging his shoulders inside his white linen shirt, Kaiba regarded the intruder disdainfully. "You should mind your own business, dog."

The billionaire's glare intensified as the blond stepped even closer and shoved a finger into his face. "I'm warning you, Kaiba. Stay away from Anzu, or I'll-"

The blue-eyed man chuckled darkly. "You'll what? Bite at my ankles? Relax, Jounouchi. I didn't come to cause trouble, so _get out of my face. _I _promise_ I'm not here to break up your little friends."

_No, _thought Seto as the mutt stalked angrily away, _that will have to wait until later._

Flagging down a passing waiter, he scribbled a quick note on a small sheet of paper and gave terse instructions for its delivery. The sky outside was blazing with sunset as Seto Kaiba strode toward the door, pausing one last time to turn and look into Anzu's eyes before donning a pair of Aviator sunglasses and disappearing into the street.

**XXXXXXX**

"Miss Mazaki? A message for you."

Anzu nearly jumped out of her high heel sandals as the waiter descended upon her. She was flushed and somewhat bewildered, having just witnessed Kaiba's departure. Her heart raced along at a million miles per hour as she unfolded the small slip of paper, thanking her lucky stars that Yugi had stepped away to visit the men's room. The message was written in a familiar hand, neat and masculine. Its contents made her stomach flip and her already jumbled thoughts slam violently against each other:

_You know why I was here,_

_and you know where you can find me._

**XXXXXXX  
XXXXXXX**

Whew. So there's the end of chapter 1, which is really more like a prologue. Chapter 2 is much, much longer. Are you intrigued? Confused? Don't worry. I know some of this seems a bit strange, but it shall all be explained in future chapters. Do you like it? Want me to continue? Send me a review!


	2. End of the World

Hi.

Here's chapter 2 of my new Seto x Anzu story. I really hope you guys will enjoy this one! Chapter 2 here is where the story really begins to unfold. This was originally even longer; then, I decided to split the last part of the chapter off, add a bit more to it, and turn it into chapter 3.

This story could end up being fairly long, but I'm not worried about it because it's basically all planned. It just depends on how many words I can wrap around the ideas laid out in my 12 or 13 pages of notes! Anyway, I'm so happy that I finally finished **Holiday Blues** that I can't bring myself to worry too much about anything!

I was pleased to receive a surprising number of reviews (9 or 10? I'm pretty easy to impress hahaha) for the first short chapter of this story. I guess that means people are interested! I'm glad. Might as well chug right along!

Note: As you can see, one of the SxA fan fiction clichés I have used here is the ever-popular 'Seto on a motorcycle'. All I have to say is that there are reasons that things become cliché in the first place. Sometimes it's because they just make that much sense.

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 2: End of the World**

Anzu shivered slightly as she looked down at the twinkling lights of Domino City. She had always been amazed at the colors you could see in the town at night. Most people seemed to think that a city in the dark was all black buildings and the dull glow from yellow windows, but if you really looked you could see pinks and greens and oranges and _blues_...

She had hurried here, to the lookout, immediately after the engagement party. It had been easy to make excuses to Yugi; she had already intended to spend the night before their wedding at her parents' house anyway. She really felt dirty now to have invoked such a sweet and old-fashioned tradition, considering the reason she was here.

In the near distance she heard the rumble of an approaching vehicle. Her muscles were as tense as power lines as she turned away from the low stone wall at the edge of the deserted lookout, waiting. Thirty seconds later Anzu's heart hammered as she watched the slim form of Seto Kaiba power down his sleek motorbike, swinging one long leg over the side so that he leaned against the machine facing her with silent expectation.

Anzu's insides tingled. He obviously wanted to see what she would do before he gave away any of his intentions. That was so like him.

Looking at the ground and then at Seto's enigmatic face, Anzu took several steps forward. She only paused when she stood directly in front of him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and wore a light frown, bringing to memory the surly teenage billionaire of old.

Anzu opened her mouth to speak, with an extremely limited idea of what words she expected to tumble out. But that was what he wanted, wasn't it? An explanation?

Her assumptions flew out the window as his hand shot out, fingers pressing to her lips to silence her. Seto's eyes held both warning and promise as he wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist. She melted into him as their lips collided, sliding sensuously against each other in a hungry and familiar way.

_Damn..._

Hadn't she come up here to ward him off and tell him why she was marrying Yugi?

_Who do you think you're kidding, _said a nasty little voice in the back of her head as Seto fisted her hair in his hand and probed his tongue erotically against hers. _You came up here for him. For __this__..._

Anzu released a broken gasp as the kiss ended, fully aware that he had her right where he wanted her.

"Hello, Anzu."

"S--seto... you found me..."

His eyes flashed almost dangerously. "This always was our spot."

Anzu realized she was still locked within Seto's embrace and tried to back away, but his arm only tightened its hold.

"I always have been better with details than you gave me credit for. I _assume_ you know what tonight is?"

She regarded him nervously, a little dizzy from the scent of his cologne. She was surprised to find that his eyes held apprehension, as though he would truly be hurt if she had forgotten. _As if she could..._

"Yes, I remember."

He hid his relief well as he finally released her from his tight grip.

"I was almost certain you set the date for your little engagement party as a means of provoking me. As you can see, it worked."

The protective, possessive _lust_ she could feel emanating from him seemed to warm the night air. Oh yes, she knew exactly what he was referring to. Tonight was their 'Anniversary'; or rather the anniversary of the first time they had--

He smirked, reaching out to caress the side of her face. "So, have you been thinking about it?" She didn't miss the hint of sarcastic nastiness in his voice.

Her face reddened as his hand ghosted away. He always had been able to read her like an open book... and that irritated her. She narrowed her eyes, leaning in to whisper, lips gently brushing his ear. "_You_ obviously have."

Victory was snatched from her as he gripped her arm, pulling her to him roughly and turning her own teasing method against her. "I've been positively _consumed_ with it. And so have you. Otherwise, why would you be here?"

The two dark haired figures stared intently at each other, blue eyes of two unique shades communicating memories of that night five years ago when all of this had started...

**xx Flashback: Domino High Graduation Party, Kaiba Mansion xx**

_I can only imagine what it will cost to clean up after this conflagration, _Seto Kaiba thought to himself as he observed the goings-on from a chair in a secluded corner of his courtyard.

_Goings-on? More like the gettings-drunk..._

Mokuba had insisted that it was a good idea for him to throw a huge graduation party for all his classmates from Domino High. Seto had refused at first; he didn't want those fools _at his house!_ But his little brother was persistent, and cheated by using those big sad eyes of his to break him down. Besides, the Kaiba Corp PR people seemed to think it would be good for his image. So he had agreed to hold the event. And now here he was, watching every idiot he'd ever known get stupid drunk like it was the end of the world-- and on _his_ dime.

Kaiba observed his classmates with indifference as they engaged in their antics and revelry. He had no illusions as to why they'd all shown up; it wasn't because they were all such good pals. They'd come for the food, the booze, and a much-coveted peek into his private world. He scowled, rising from his chair and stalking toward the house.

The end of the world...it probably really was like that for some of them. For dweebs like Yugi and his little friends (huddled together by the fountain in the center of the courtyard), high school was probably the best time of their lives. Morons. He couldn't be more glad that it was finally over.

Seto proceeded slowly down a dark corridor inside his mansion, intending to lock himself in his office for the rest of the night and try to get some work done. His staff could deal with his giddy and potentially vomiting classmates. A shadow in the den caught his eye, however, and he paused at the door to the room.

_What is __she__ doing in here?_

Anzu Mazaki was standing stock still between the glowing window which overlooked the courtyard and a shelf containing old photographs of himself, Mokuba, and their real parents...

She didn't seem to be trashed like everyone else. Her slim dancer's body looked rather pleasing silhouetted against the window. He vaguely remembered seeing her sip one fruity, girly cocktail earlier in the evening. Had it been '_Sex on the beach'_ ?

_No you hentai, _said his conscience, _it was a 'Cosmopolitan'. _

She hadn't noticed him yet, seemingly focused on the photos of him when he was a child. He wasn't sure how he felt about her looking at those, intruding into his past, crying a lonely tear because of him--

Wait. A _tear_?

"Mazaki." He stepped into the room, lit only by the glow of light from the party outside. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, spinning to face him with a frightened and guilty expression on her face.

"K--kaiba! Oh god, I'm sorry!"

He stepped closer to her, peering absently out the window. She continued to burble.

"I mean... I didn't mean to snoop around. I just didn't want to be down there anymore and I can't just leave because Honda is giving me a ride home and--"

He turned to face her. "Would you just can it, Mazaki? I'm not mad at you."

Her mouth opened and closed in surprise. You're... not?"

"No." He crossed his arms and perched on the wide windowsill. They were both silent for a few moments.

"So why don't you want to be with your little friends?" He asked the question with a light sprinkling of malice, but was glad when she disregarded his tone and answered. He found that he really did want to know.

She leaned her body against the windowsill next to him, looking at the floor.

"I guess... they're all acting like something wonderful is over. You know? And they're sad about it. You'd think it was the end of the world or something. But... I just don't feel that way at all."

He looked at her curiously, seeing a small smile form on her lips.

"I don't want to upset them... but I'm happy it's over. I'm finally free. And in two months I'll be able to go do what I really want."

His mouth quirked into a half-smile. Who would have thought she'd feel the same way as he did? He wouldn't have expected his from her in a million years. He found himself speaking without thinking. "Which is?"

Her eyes snapped onto his, obviously shocked that he cared enough to bother asking. "Dance," she sputtered. "I'm going to study dance. In New York."

"Oh."

They lapsed into a moderately comfortable silence, tempered by the fact that they were both hyper-aware of the other's presence, so close. They were both thinking about how strange the moment was, how surprised they each were by how the other was acting. The directness of her next question surprised him. It was spoken softly.

"Kaiba... do you hate me?"

"No."

He could see her blushing, and it made him want to show her just how much he didn't hate her--

Where had _that_ thought come from?

"Oh. Good."

Seto shook his head briskly, as though the motion would quell the raging teenage hormones that thrilled scandalously as he observed the way the yellow sun dress clung to Anzu's curves... To try and save himself, he asked a question. It came out in a somewhat husky voice.

"Why were you crying before?"

"Hmm?"

"When I first saw you in here. You were crying."

She looked a little embarrassed. "It was nothing really. I mean, I was just looking at these pictures... I assume this is your dad? He was stunningly handsome. You look a lot like him."

Maybe he shouldn't have asked. He really didn't want to get into a discussion like this. It dug up recollections that he preferred to keep buried.

Incidentally, had she just called him handsome?

"Well, keep your pity to yourself, OK?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Pity? Kaiba, that's not what I meant at all. You're too strong and stubborn to need pity, but that doesn't mean you can stop me from caring." She spun away from him, apparently regarding a chunk of blank wall with interest. She was incredible, really. Why hadn't he ever noticed before?

"I'm... sorry."

"What?!" Her wide blue eyes searched his, clearly disbelieving. Had he just _apologized??_

"You heard me."

Her lips morphed from an astonished "o" into a small smile, which grew into a big smile, erupting across her face as she began to laugh brightly.

Soon she was laughing so hard that she had to grab onto the windowsill for support. Her forehead unconsciously came to rest on his solid shoulder, sending an electric jolt through his body.

"I'm s--sorry... I just... never thought that _y--you_..." She dissolved briefly into giggles. "...would say sorry to _me_!"

Her laughter finally calmed, and she looked up at him, sitting so close that their legs were touching. She looked... adorable. Her eyes glistened with tears of happiness and her lips were smiling softly, _taunting_ him...

It couldn't really hurt, could it? This _was_ the kind of night where many people did foolish and impulsive things.

Not that he needed to justify it to himself or anything...

"I might have to say it again after this."

"W--" her question was answered before she could ask it as he pressed his lips against hers.

Anzu stiffened momentarily, but Seto was surprised a few seconds later when she melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and arching up into his kiss. He hadn't really meant to go that far with this, but her reaction was clouding his logic. He wrapped his arms around her small body, positioning her so she stood between his legs as he leaned against the windowsill.

To his great shock and delight, he felt her tongue gently tracing along his bottom lip as he slid his hand over the bare skin of her shoulder blades. Anzu released a small moan as their tongues met. His trousers were starting to feel distressfully tight... this kiss was rapidly spinning out of control and turning into something entirely else.

He realized where this might be going as she ground her hips against him and began to unbutton his shirt. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he searched her eyes to make sure they were both on the same page. What he saw there confirmed it.

Her breathing was rapid and her cheeks flushed. "Kaiba... do you know how long I've been wishing you would do that?"

He growled softly as she leaned in to pull at his earlobe with her teeth, entranced by the feeling of the breasts inside that short little sun dress pressing against his chest.

"Let's go someplace more private."

**xx End Flashback xx**

Seto's eyes flashed as he remembered what had happened after that. How soft and warm she had been as he'd unzipped the back of her dress and pulled her down onto the bed with him. The fire she'd lit inside of him with those breathy moans and gasps as he'd trailed his lips down her neck and his fingers slowly up the inside of her thigh...

Anzu's mind was similarly entertained. Never would she _ever_ have expected such raw passion from him. The reality of her long-time crush on him and the spontaneous nature of the encounter had made her head spin wildly with every naughty thought in the history of the Earth.

He'd touched her everywhere she'd wanted him to touch, flipped her with ease into every tantalizing position she had ever imagined... They had taken each other every which way, all night long, until they finally collapsed in a sweaty exhausted heap of limbs shortly after dawn.

Her head reeled as she looked at him, so calm and collected standing by his motorcycle. So totally unlike he'd been when she'd screamed out his last name-- force of habit, she guessed-- in the midst of her first orgasm that night; he'd released an animalistic growl, looking down at her with raw hunger and pressing her further and further into the mattress with each thrust as he finally came apart...

Just remembering that night made her want to grab Seto Kaiba, throw him down onto the cold hard ground, and do delicious things to him.

She had known back then, the moment he grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom, that it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other that summer.

The image of Yugi's smiling face swam into Anzu's mind as she sat down on the stone wall under the stars. What would Yugi say if he ever found out about that night, and everything that happened after?

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Oh, the scandal! So now you can see that there's definitely something tawdry going on here. Doesn't really seem that romantic, does it? Well, not all love stories start out with flowers and chocolate. Sometimes they just start out with... sex. Hehe!

More revelations to come in the next chapter, which will likely appear soon. What did Seto and Anzu do over the summer? Did anybody else know what they were up to? Read the next chapter if you want to find out. We might also start to discover more about Anzu's frame of mind. Why would she agree to marry Yugi when she's obviously harboring feelings for Seto?

Throw some reviews my way and let me know how I'm doing so far!


	3. Swimming in it

OK!

So people seem to like this story. I'm so happy! It's really been writing itself up nicely so far. After I get this chapter up, I'm going to try to rip my attention away long enough to write the epilogue for **Holiday Blues**, which seems to be quite sought after. I'll try to make it lengthy and enjoyable!

This chapter, as happened with chapter 2, wrote itself longer than I expected. Therefore, content that was originally slated to appear here is now part of chapter 4. That's OK, though! Just gives me more opportunities for detail. I hope this came out as well as I think it did!

Disclaimer: The only thing related to this story that I own-- apart from the plot, and maybe Gozaburo Kaiba's hypothetical swim trunks (blech!)-- is a Seto Kaiba action figure that I bartered toys with my six year old cousin to get. He's presently hanging off the top of my pewter statue of the Empire State Building. Bwa ha haaaa!

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 3: Swimming in it**

She wasn't sure if you could call it a romance, what took place between her and Seto after the night of that party. They'd carried on in secret all summer; and once in awhile while gazing at the stars, drinking coffee on the patio, or rolling around in his bed she would swear she saw... sentiment hiding behind the icy blue of his eyes. Affectionate sentiment.

Anzu's mind travelled along the streets of the city below, which had been a grand stage for the scandalous dance they had shared for those two months. Overall they had been extremely careful; most of their time together was spent on Seto's property away from prying eyes.

They had gone on indulgent picnics some weekend afternoons, drinking champagne and feeding each other strawberries and dark chocolate... which would often (read: always) segue into even more decadent activities witnessed only by the sun above and the lush wildflowers that surrounded them.

Anzu had earned some extra cash that summer teaching ballet lessons at the dance studio, a position offered with glee by her long time teacher the very day Anzu showed her the acceptance letter from the academy in New York. Almost every day of the week the dark haired instructor would receive short seductive notes, sometimes accompanied by flowers, from a seemingly anonymous admirer. She'd certainly had a hell of a time keeping the provocative messages out of the hands of her envious students, whose moderately innocent 8-14 year old minds were far too tender and young for exposure to content which was enough to make Anzu herself blush red from embarrassment and want.

Her only comfort had been in knowing that a certain CEO was receiving equally delicious answers in a gleaming office tower across town, likely getting all hot under the collar during various board meetings and product tests. By the end of the day they would both be so inflamed that they could scarcely keep their hands off each other when they finally met.

Anzu shivered slightly as she felt Seto approach. He sat himself on the stone wall behind her, collecting her into his arms. She leaned into the warmth of his embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" His breath tickled her ear.

She smiled absently, still lost in the memories. "Mmm. I was just thinking about how this became our spot."

They had always met here, at the lookout. Surprisingly few of Domino's residents ever came up here, and it was more or less equidistant between Anzu's house and Seto's. He couldn't very well come and get her at home or at the studio-- not if they planned to keep their affair a secret. Which they did. Why should anyone else know? They were aware that Anzu's friends would be uncomfortable with the concept, especially Jounouchi. And Seto didn't really care to have his love life splashed across the front page of every tabloid in town. She was leaving for New York in the middle of August anyway. It wasn't like this was a permanent arrangement. Anzu's parents seemed to have a vague understanding of the existence of a boyfriend-like entity, but she was a big girl now and they refrained from pressing her for details.

At first Seto had suggested that Anzu simply come to his house, but she didn't feel comfortable being scrutinized on a daily basis by the ever-vigilant faces of his security detail. So they had made arrangements to meet here most nights instead. They'd both always liked the spot anyway, so it was a natural choice.

Seto squeezed Anzu a little tighter, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck to enjoy her scent. She had always smelled like summer breeze to him. She had also acquired an interest in perfume amidst the seemingly infinite profusion of department stores which Manhattan had to offer. He sensed the presence of something light and fresh, wondering briefly whether it would change the taste of the skin behind her ear... he resisted the urge to find out.

"The little game we played that summer was... enjoyable." He smirked lasciviously as she twisted her neck to peer up at him. "Even when we got caught."

**x Flashback: Mid-July x**

It had been the hottest day of the summer so far. For most of the day, this fact had not bothered Seto Kaiba; in actuality his office was rather chilly. He liked it that way. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. So people thought he glared frost and spat icicles? That image was fine with him, and the bare artificial cold created by Kaiba Corp's air conditioning system seemed to keep his employees focused and alert.

The only time during his long workday when Seto felt like the heat had penetrated his glacial sanctuary was when he was reading a particularly playful note from Anzu. Something about a new swimsuit that she didn't intend to wear for very long. Was he ever glad his indulgence of Mokuba had brought him to have a large in-ground swimming pool installed outdoors a couple years back. Gozaburo certainly hadn't had any use for such things. The thought of his adoptive father in lime green swim trunks helped Seto to gain control of his pulsing hormones, for the time being at least.

It had still been well over 80 degrees when he had picked up Anzu at the lookout in his BMW convertible. She smiled mischievously at him as she slid into the car. He could see some interesting looking stringy ties peeking out from beneath her tank top at the back of her neck.

_Seems like there might be a present for me to unwrap, _he deduced.

Fifteen minutes later, the two sank blissfully into the brisk water of the swimming pool. When Seto had seen how deliciously the little blue bikini displayed her lithe form, he had almost demanded that they skip over the swimming and proceed directly to the mind-blowing sex they'd been having as frequently as possible for the past several weeks. He had never been so addicted to another person. As much as he loved his little brother, his brain was not reeling ceaselessly with thoughts of Mokuba 24 hours a day. His desire for her body was powerful, but she had made him feel other things too. Things he knew were too dangerous to think about, never mind acknowledge.

Once Anzu had coaxed him into the water, he had to admit that it was quite pleasurable. He only ever swam for exercise, which had never provided him with a view as spellbinding as a dripping wet, moonlit Anzu swimming towards him where he sat relaxing in the water on the steps which led into the shallow end.

"So, do you like my new swimsuit? I bought it just for you."

He liked it.

Especially the way the wet fabric stretched across her breasts.

Instead of answering with words, he pulled her into his lap. He liked the way she kneaded his shoulders as he ran his tongue along her collarbone and up the side of her neck, tasting bitter chlorine from the droplets of water and familiar sweetness from her smooth skin.

Anzu shuddered and squirmed, absently pushing her hips against his as he traced his hand up her back under the water. Seto purred like a large predatory cat as she sealed her lips over his, sliding her hands over his damp chest and back.

"Mmm," she murmured into his mouth, her tongue causing stimulating vibrations against his own. Remembering her note from earlier that day, he intensified the kiss even further, sucking erotically on her tongue as he began to disentangle the ties that held the top of her bikini on...

Neither of them could spare enough attention to notice the short figure that had just turned the corner, emerging from the adjacent courtyard. That is, not until it spoke.

"Big brother? Are you out h-- BWAAAAAA!"

Mokuba Kaiba was staring wide eyed at his older brother, who was staring back with an equal measure of shock. He was still frozen in place, clutching at Anzu in his lap, halfway done unbinding the top of her bikini. Anzu looked equally horrified.

"A--anzu? Big brother? What--"

Mokuba didn't know _what_ to say. Fortunately, Seto was able to come to his senses.

"I guess we shouldn't waste time trying to tell you it's not what it looks like."

Mokuba's mouth opened and closed as the two figures in the pool disengaged from each other slowly. "You... yeah..." The younger Kaiba began to smile in understanding as he watched the two blushing figures. _They must be blushing pretty hard, because there isn't much light out here..._

So... his brother... and Anzu? Were they, like, boyfriend and girlfriend? Mokuba still thought girls were icky, and he shuddered at the idea of undressing one. But if Seto liked... _that..._ Mokuba was actually glad it was Anzu he wanted to do it to. She was nice.

"Did you need something, little brother?" Brotherly concern seemed to override the embarrassment in Seto's voice.

Mokuba giggled nervously. "No, never mind. It wasn't important." Truth was, the nightmare had been wiped clear from Mokuba's mind the moment his eyes had fallen upon the somewhat traumatizing scene before him. "I'll just be going back to bed..."

"Hey Mokuba?" Seto sounded slightly uneasy.

"Mmhm?"

"Don't tell _anyone_ about this, okay? It's... kind of a secret."

He nodded. "I understand."

They really needn't have worried. Mokuba, hurrying back into the relative safety of the Mansion, didn't intend to speak of this incident to anyone. Ever.

**x End Flashback x**

Anzu laughed, turning into Seto's embrace and fisting her hands in his linen shirt. He was laughing also, a deep and full-bodied sound seldom heard by anyone. She looked up into his eyes as the last few giggles escaped her. Her insides swirled and tingled as she saw the unexpectedly tender expression in his eyes.

_Oh lord, _she thought with terror, _I'm getting married in the morning--_

_To someone else._

_Just don't think about it now, _she reasoned uncertainly.

_Remembering is okay. It's just one step toward closing this chapter of my life. _

_Right? _

The way he had looked at her just now was giving her... forebodings.

_No. He doesn't feel that way about me._

She didn't like where this train of thought was leading. With great effort, she discarded it.

"Mokuba was such a sweetie."

"Hn," Seto grunted. "He didn't seem all that sweet to me the next day. He kept _looking_ at me with this manic expression. I swear he was _teasing_ me."

Anzu giggled. "Well, at least he was the only one who found out. Remember that time downtown?"

"Ugh..." Oh yes, he remembered. "At the summer tournament."

They both shook their heads, wondering what on Earth had been going through their minds that day. They'd been so reckless that they'd almost been caught--

by Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

There you have it. They got _SO_ busted by Mokuba. That scene was fun to write.

Hmm. Anzu doesn't seem to think Seto has feelings for her. I wonder why she would think that? And what happened at the summer tournament? Find out in the next chapter.

Keep reviewing, too! It really does make me write faster. One of these days I'll make a point of thanking you all personally!


	4. A Trip Through Your Wires

Hello.

I thought this story deserved an update, even though I'm trying to finish off **Holiday Blues**. I didn't want to neglect it for so long that I lost my train of thought! The second epilogue for **HB** should still be up by the end of the week.

'Trip Through Your Wires' is a song by U2. I hope I don't get sued for using it as a chapter title. It just...made sense.

**Warning**: This chapter is definitely, definitely rated M. I'm just hoping I haven't gone _too_ far. I tried to keep it under control, but it's a kind of precarious line to walk along. If anyone thinks I need to edit this to make it a little less...well, you know...please tell me. I don't know if it was the music I was listening to while writing it or what!

Just to remind you: At the end of chapter 3 Seto and Anzu referred to an incident where they were almost caught together by Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi. That is what this chapter details. I hope you all enjoy it!

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 4: A Trip Through Your Wires**

**x Flashback: Summer Duel Monsters Tournament x**

_Yawn. _

Anzu sighed, tossing her dark hair and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She hated to admit it, but she was bored. Yugi and Jounouchi were currently dueling each other, a friendly, spur of the moment exhibition here in the atrium of Kaiba Corp's largest downtown building. A short summer Duel Monsters tournament was being held at several locations throughout Domino, slated to begin officially later that afternoon. At present, people were gathering to watch the duel, trade cards, and explore the myriad booths that had been set up throughout the building by a variety of vendors.

Anzu usually enjoyed watching her friends duel, but today she couldn't seem to focus. She adjusted her short denim skirt, looking to the left only to find Honda-- her only source of company at the moment-- deeply engaged in flirtation with a blushing Shizuka.

_Great, now I'm really on my own. Maybe I'll go explore a bit..._

**xxxxxx**

Little did Anzu know, there was someone watching her closely. Seto Kaiba was leaning on the railing one floor above, in perfect position to overlook the activities taking place in the atrium. From the moment she'd walked in, his eyes had hardly left her.

He had figured the two of them might not get a chance to see each other for the next few days, at least not privately. He was busy with the tournament, and Anzu would be constantly surrounded by her irritating geek friends. However, as he watched her flip her hair, bite her lip, and squirm around inside that maddeningly short skirt, he felt his temperature start to rise and his grip on the railing tighten. He knew he had to have her in his arms, as soon as humanly possible.

Sooner than Seto expected, he saw his chance. All her friends were occupied and she appeared to be sneaking away for who knows what reason. There were enough people around...enough places to hide...nobody would notice a thing. Smirking, Seto bounded down the nearest staircase, dark hair fluttering across blue eyes that sparked with the fire of determination.

After all, when Seto Kaiba wanted something as badly as he wanted Anzu Mazaki just then, he wasn't the type to let it slip away.

**xxxxxx**

Still oblivious to his advances, the object of Seto's desire had been idly exploring and observing the activities going on around her. The atrium of this particular Kaiba Corp building was spacious and well lit, from the sun shining brightly through the bluish glass that encased it.

The sharp light made Anzu's sky blue eyes twinkle with a silvery brilliance. She squinted as she reached one edge of the spacious area, pausing at the entrance to a small corridor to look back once more at the gathered crowd. It gave her a rather nostalgic feeling to see so many familiar faces. And she was pleased to observe that there didn't seem to be anyone dangerous, anyone menacing, any crazed white-haired psychopaths bent on sprees of destruction...

Maybe this would just be a nice peaceful tournament for a change.

Just as Anzu had this thought, she felt a hand clamp tightly over her mouth.

_Aaagh! A kidnapper!_

She began to struggle, trying to scream; but the hand was too firm across her mouth to let a sound escape her, the arm that was dragging her backwards wrapped too tightly around her midsection to permit anything but futile kicking and flailing.

She was being dragged into the narrow corridor, really starting to panic when--

"Shhh, it's _me_, you idiot!"

Oh. _Ohhhh..._

Anzu finally relaxed, sensing the pleasing familiarity of the body pressed against her. She had been too busy thinking he was a megalomaniac or a pervert to notice the scent of his aftershave. _Well, sometimes he seemed to be a bit of both..._

She didn't have much time to wonder what he was up to as he tumbled them both through a small wooden door. Their destination was apparently a supply closet. There were boxes piled in one corner and circuit breakers and electrical wiring lining one wall. Before Anzu had time to think, _'how romantic', _Seto flipped her body around to face his, depositing her into a sitting position atop the lone desk inside the dimly lit room. His legs sandwiched with hers as the hand that had been clamped over her mouth was replaced with hungry, seeking lips.

Anzu gasped into his mouth as he leaned into her, kissing her with such violent passion you would think they hadn't seen each other in months. She was really quite astonished, running her hands up his abdomen and over his shoulders to hook behind his neck, that she could have this kind of effect on a guy as supposedly cold as him.

Sighing at the loss as Seto broke the kiss, Anzu's mind reeled and her whole body throbbed when she saw just how he was looking at her. Powerful lust, sensual promise, and a strangely contradictory fierce tenderness.

It was here, pinned up against a desk in a supply closet, looking into those agonizingly deep blue eyes, that she first realized it.

She realized that she was in love with him.

Anzu grasped her arms tightly around Seto as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His hands were cradling her hips, thumbs rubbing circles and occasionally dipping beneath the waistband of her skirt. They were locked in this embrace for several long moments, simply enjoying the feel of each other.

Feeling Seto's lips and teeth begin to graze over the sensitive skin of her neck, Anzu leaned back slightly. One of her small hands stroked absently through his remarkably soft hair, the other caressing the side of his face and the highly responsive area just behind his ear. She found the skin of his earlobe so velvet-soft that she just had to lean over and pull gently at it with her lips.

Seto released a ragged growl, clamping onto her neck with his teeth. Anzu was surprised to find that the small jolt of pain from his bite only enhanced her already powerful desire for him. She felt a hand sliding up the outside of her thigh, long teasing fingers slipping underneath her skirt. Anzu's hips jerked forward as Seto's fingertips traced along the edge of her cotton panties.

From somewhere deep beneath the haze she was currently experiencing, Anzu suddenly realized the precarious nature of their situation. Surely they couldn't...do _that..._in _here..._

Seto apparently had other ideas. She felt his free hand caress up her side under her shirt, gripping a breast as the fingers of the other hand hooked one side of her underwear and began to pull it slowly down...

"S--Seto--" God, she could barely speak! "We shouldn't-- I mean, someone might find us in here--"

He silenced her with a short, bruising kiss. Her lips tingled as she felt him whisper against them. "I don't care who finds us. I need to have you _right now_..."

Anzu whimpered, finally overtaken completely by his desperately erotic voice. She fumbled with his belt buckle as his tongue slipped into her mouth once again. Her dazed mind wondered what her parents would say if they knew she was about to have sex, practically fully clothed, in a closet full of cleaning supplies and electrical wiring. This thought fluttered away into the stratosphere as she felt Seto sliding swiftly into her.

It took every ounce of self control she possessed not to scream his name as he entered her. Waves of pleasure shot through her entire body like electricity through those wires on the wall as they connected, and Seto moaned incoherently into the side of her neck.

Her body took over from her mind. Her hands slid up and down his back inside his shirt, fingernails scratching and caressing as he pushed her down onto the desk and hooked one strong arm beneath her leg. They ground against each other frantically, time and place forgotten, each completely focused on the sensations they were experiencing.

That is, until they registered the sound of several voices, worryingly nearby, calling out Anzu's name...

**xxxxxx**

"Where's Anzu?"

Yugi and Jounouchi had finished their duel quite quickly. They had dueled using mostly lower level monsters, rather disappointing the crowd. Neither had wanted to waste their energy getting into a serious duel, in the interest of saving up their mojo for any possible official tournament duels later in the evening.

Honda looked around, perplexed. "Huh? Anzu? She was here just a minute ago..." He tried not to look embarrassed. Obviously, he'd been too absorbed by Shizuka to notice his friend's departure.

"I'm sure she hasn't gone far," chirped Yugi. "Let's look for her."

The three guys and Shizuka wandered around the atrium looking for Anzu. After a thorough search, there was still no sign of her.

Yugi frowned. "You guys don't think something...happened to her, do you?"

"Nah," Jounouchi shook his head, "I bet she just went somewhere else in the building."

"Why don't we check a few of these hallways? Maybe she got bored and went exploring."

After trips down several dead-end corridors, the four came across a narrower hallway near a staircase. They had increasingly worried expressions on their faces.

"Might as well try this way. Hey! Aaaanzuuuu!"

They proceeded down the hall, calling Anzu's name. It seemed to be empty of people, and they were about to turn back when Honda noticed a door. "Wonder what's in there?"

Jounouchi waved a hand dismissively. "That's just an old supply closet."

Shizuka looked at her brother curiously. "How do you know that, anyway?"

"Eh heh..." He smiled guiltily. "So I snooped around here once. No big deal!"

"Well, maybe we should look anyway..." Yugi was concerned. After all, pretty bad stuff had happened to Anzu before.

Jounouchi shrugged and reached for the doorknob. Just as he was about to grasp it, he was stopped by an exclamation from Honda.

"Look guys! It's Mokuba! Maybe he's seen her!"

The four hurried back down the hallway toward the younger Kaiba brother, thoughts of the supply closet forgotten.

**xxxxxx**

_'Hey! Aaaanzuuuu!' _

Seto froze, crashing back down to Earth from the cloud of frenzied lust he'd been floating on. His eyes locked with Anzu's, which had gone wide with shock.

That had sounded like the dog...but wasn't he busy dueling that shrimp Yugi? How long had they been _in_ here anyway?

_'Wonder what's in there?'_

The voices were getting closer. Neither Seto or Anzu could move or make a sound. They realized exactly how compromising their current position was; she was sprawled across the desk with her skirt hiked up, hands gripping Seto's shoulders, with him still buried about as deep inside her as he could possibly go...

They stared at each other as they heard the voices right outside the door. Far from being turned off, Seto actually felt himself getting even harder as a result of the tense situation. There was something impossibly hot about the idea of her little friends discovering them like this...

Seto's hips gave an involuntary twitch, causing him to slide an extra millimeter into Anzu. He hurriedly slapped a hand over her mouth for the second time that day, hearing a high-pitched moan begin to erupt from deep within her.

Fortunately, Honda had shouted out at the same time.

'_...Mokuba! Maybe he's seen her!'_

Footsteps could be heard hurrying off in the opposite direction.

Seto slowly removed his hand from Anzu's mouth, dragging his fingertips across her lips. They were both breathing in shallow gasps.

_That had been close..._

As the fear of discovery subsided, Seto felt Anzu's hips rolling against his insistently.

"Oh..."

He slammed his lips back down onto hers as they resumed their activities at an even more heated pace. The adrenaline rush was too great for either of them to even consider stopping now.

Fifteen minutes later, the two emerged sneakily from the closet looking rumpled and extremely satisfied. The light blue sash that had been strung through the belt loops of Anzu's skirt was now draped artfully around her neck to hide the extremely prominent love bite Seto had bestowed upon her.

When she had rejoined her friends, Jounouchi had surprisingly been the most suspicious. He didn't seem too impressed with her story about running into Otogi and getting caught up in a lengthy chat. He was pretty sure Otogi didn't wear expensive cologne, and that was what Anzu seemed to smell like...

**x End Flashback x**

"Jounouchi watched me like a hawk after that. I was sure he would find us out before the summer was over."

Seto and Anzu were sitting next to each other on the stone wall at the lookout, each frankly struggling with extremely dirty thoughts after remembering the supply closet incident. Seto had allowed an oblivious Mokuba to eat as many cookies as he wanted when they arrived home that night as thanks for his timely appearance on the scene.

"He always was your nosiest, most annoying friend. Seems like he still is." Seto glanced down at her, frowning slightly at the mere thought of Jounouchi. "Did you see him harassing me at the party earlier?"

Anzu took Seto's hand, stroking her thumb across his knuckles.

"You don't give Jou enough credit. After all, weren't his suspicions correct?"

Seto merely shrugged, twining his fingers with hers.

"He's always been a bit overprotective of me. Like a brother, I guess. I'll never forget the lecture he gave me at the airport when I left for New York."

Seto raised an eyebrow, imploring her to continue.

_Oh, this should be good..._

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Whew, that was intense. And extremely naughty! What's gotten into me these days? (sigh)

I realized just now that I forgot to describe Seto's clothes in this chapter. If anyone has a good idea for an outfit for him to be wearing, tell me in a review and I'll go back and add it in later.

So, what did Jounouchi say at the airport? And how did Seto react to Anzu's departure? That will be covered in the next chapter, which will start meandering away from pure smut territory and into the mysterious land of a story that actually has some semblance of a plot.

Review and let me know what you think, especially as pertains to possible removal of some of the smuttier material in this chapter. I don't want to end up with a suspended account!


	5. Silver

Mmkay, time for an update!

I really like how this story is writing itself. There's a moderately healthy dose of angst in this chapter, just to warn you. I hope it came out alright; angsty stuff is pretty fresh territory for me.

I feel a tremendous sense of freedom after finishing **Holiday Blues**. I plan to concentrate pretty singularly on this story for awhile, but I might eventually start something else. Maybe something humorous to keep myself balanced and sane. I have a few intriguing ideas. My boring job gives me plenty of time to cogitate.

Incidentally, I have posted a one-shot associated with this story. It was done just to relieve some writer's block. The title is **Hot, Cold, Hot. **It details Seto and Anzu's first meeting after their initial encounter after the graduation party. It's pretty plotless, but fun. Check it out if you're interested to see what happened the first time they met up again!

I got the title of this chapter from the song 'Silver' by Echo and the Bunnymen. Funny enough, it came on my iTunes just as I was writing the last part of the chapter. It seemed to jive frighteningly well with what I had written already, so I decided to throw in a couple more subtle nods to the song and use it for a chapter title.

Oh, and to avoid any confusion that might arise, there is a section of this chapter which is told through a flashback within a flashback...so I've called it a 'Double Flashback'. It shouldn't be hard to follow, but just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Echo and the Bunnymen. I only own this story and a half gallon of strawberry ice cream (yay, I always eat strawberry ice cream during Wimbledon)!

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 5: Silver**

**x Flashback: Airport Terminal, August 16th x**

_'Flight 482 to New York, now boarding rows 1-8 at gate 17...'_

Anzu rolled her eyes in exasperation as her friends chattered excitedly around her. She _was_ glad they had all come-- standing with her at the gate waiting for her row to be called-- but she was the one flying. Why did they need to act all nervous and squirrelly?

"...you have everything? If you forgot something just call when you get there. We'll have it shipped express!"

"Are you sure you can fly alone? What if something happens and you get stuck somewhere! I really think someone should have gone with you, because..."

"...remember to bring a snack? I hear airplane food is totally gross--"

"Guys, _please!_"

The group fell silent. Honda shuffled his feet. Otogi checked his watch. Yugi smiled guiltily at her.

"Sorry. I guess we're a little anxious for you. Can you really blame us? I mean, we've done scarier stuff than this before, but none of us were ever alone..."

She sighed, smiling softly. "I know. I'm glad you're here, too. But you really shouldn't worry so much."

Straining her ears, Anzu heard another set of rows being called to board. Not hers yet. She looked over to her parents, standing off to the side and watching the scene with fond amusement.

Jounouchi gave a sudden jump. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He patted his pockets frantically, looking relieved as he removed a small object. "Take this. You should carry it with you all the time."

She examined the item, groaning when she realized what it was. "_Pepper spray? _Jounouchi--"

"Now you listen, Anzu." He was looking at her seriously. "New York City is a dangerous place. Crooks and perverts are everywhere! I know you think I'm being stupid, but you need to protect yourself. We won't be there to do it for you..." His eyes fell off to the side.

Her heart gave a small lurch. With all the excitement she kept forgetting that she was leaving all her friends. Anzu's eyes clouded with tears. They wouldn't be the only ones she would miss...

"I'm not even sure they'll let me on the plane with this, but thanks. It was very thoughtful."

Jounouchi cracked his trademark giant grin, which looked a little more forced than usual.

Mai took her opportunity to speak up. "So you're having your stuff shipped, right? How are you going to move it all into your place?"

Anzu was surprised. Was that concern she could hear?

"The guy at the shipping company said they could help me with the heavier things when they're delivered. And I'm sure there will be people around that can help..."

Jounouchi looked panicked. "Well don't go accepting help from any strange men! Pretty face like yours, they'll just be dyin' for a chance to get in your door. You've gotta be careful, you never know what they might do! And an unwanted pregnancy wouldn't be good for your dancer's figure--

"_Jounouchi!"_

The rambling of her sandy-haired friend was swiftly brought to a stop by the force of a purple-sleeved elbow jabbing him in the solar plexus. Mai glared daggers at her shocked victim. "_Shut it._"

Anzu's parents stepped forward, her father draping an arm over her shoulder. "You've got all your documents, right?"

"Yes, Dad."

Her mother looked apprehensive. "And you've got enough money for the trip there?"

"Yes, Mom. Plenty."

_'...boarding rows 16-24 at gate 17...'_

"That's me." She looked from her friends to her parents, tears about to spill from her eyes. This was it...

Her parents hugged her tightly. Her mother let go first, eyes that were so much like Anzu's shining with pride and sadness at the parting. "I'll miss you, sweetheart. Good luck."

Her father kissed her head. "Call us as soon as you land. We love you."

"Thanks. I love you guys too. I'll miss you both very much."

Her friends looked at her expectantly, each ready to say goodbye in their own way.

Mai.

"You're going to knock 'em dead. Have fun." She gave a small hug and stepped back.

Shizuka.

The shorter girl handed her a book. "I didn't know if you would remember to bring one. Have a good flight!"

"Thank you."

Otogi.

"Hold out your hand." She did so, receiving a pair of dice. They were surprisingly light, and powder blue in color. "To remember me by." He winked.

Anzu giggled, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. She put the dice in her pocket.

Honda.

She felt herself being picked up into a tight hug and twirled around in a circle. "I'm really happy for you. But you better not forget about us!"

A tear slid down her cheek as Honda squeezed her tightly. "As if I ever could."

Jounouchi.

He hugged, if possible, even tighter than Honda. Her tears wet his shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder. She heard him speaking into her ear. "Remember what I said, okay? And be careful around guys. Especially the rich ones."

She hoped Jounouchi didn't feel how she stiffened. Did he..._know_ something?

He gave one last squeeze and kissed her cheek. "They only ever want one thing. Promise, okay?"

"Thanks Jou. I promise."

She wiped the tears from her face, stepping away from the blond.

That only left one more person to say goodbye to...

"Yugi..."

She hesitated in front of her oldest friend for just a moment before pulling the shorter boy into a tight embrace. She felt like Dorothy hugging the Scarecrow in _'The Wizard of Oz'._ She would miss Yugi most of all.

Yugi looked up at her with tears spilling from his wide violet eyes. He mirrored her sentiment almost exactly. "Anzu, I'll miss you so much..."

"Me too, Yugi." She held his hands in hers, smiling sadly. "I'll eMail every day."

"I'll visit as soon as I can, okay?"

"You had better!"

She released Yugi's hands and slowly picked up her bag, looking at her friends and family with a mixture of sadness and joy. "Well everybody...I guess this is goodbye for now."

She took one last look, smiled one last smile, and turned to the boarding agent. She heard her friends murmuring last goodbyes and wishing her luck as she stepped into the tunnel connecting the terminal to the plane.

And she didn't look back.

_My new life starts now, _she thought. _No regrets, right?_

**xxxxxx**

An hour later, Anzu was settled comfortably into her seat by the window, blue eyes-- still a little tear-stained-- glancing out at the clouds as the plane climbed through them, rapidly gaining altitude.

Saying goodbye had been hard, but she had expected that. The sadness in her heart at having to leave her friends would surely ease over time, and it's not like they'd be out of touch. With the internet she could practically talk to them every day...

That wasn't what was twisting her stomach, though.

What made her heart wrench and her emotions bubble uncomfortably were the thoughts of one person, conspicuously absent from the farewell party at the terminal.

_Seto..._

Anzu sighed, swiping away a renegade tear. What had she expected him to do? Show up at the airport and declare his undying love for her in front of her parents, friends, and any curious onlookers that wanted to watch? Beg her not to leave him? Oh, she'd thought about it, too. About staying, because of him. That is, up until when they had said their private goodbyes to each other the night before.

Her brain rephrased for her. _Oh, you mean when he shattered your poor fragile heart into a million tiny pieces? Or did you forget about that?_

Oh no. She hadn't forgotten.

**xX _Double Flashback: Rooftop Garden, Kaiba Mansion. 10PM _Xx**

"That was delicious. Be sure to give my compliments to the chef."

"That may prove difficult, as he's currently on a flight back to France."

Anzu peered across the candlelit table at Seto, who was wearing one of his haughtier smirks.

"You wouldn't believe the exorbitant fee I had to pay to engage his services. I wasn't about to put him up for the night, too."

She tried to find any trace of a possible joke in his expression. There was none. He had actually flown a chef in, from _France_, to cook dinner for _her_.

She shook her head, light breeze causing the dark hair around her face to flutter gently. "You're certifiable."

Seto leaned back in his chair. As he stretched his arms above his head, Anzu pictured the smooth, elegant movement of the lean muscles inside that black shirt...

"No. Just ridiculously wealthy."

He stood abruptly, reaching into a nearby ice bucket for a bottle of Champagne. He gripped the bottle and the stems of two glasses with one hand, extending the other to Anzu. "Come on."

He led her through the rather impressive rooftop garden, another whim of a man who could afford whatever he wanted. Fragrant night-blooming flowers lined the walkways under carefully positioned trees, and crawling vines made their way up artistically placed latticework and the adjacent wall of a taller part of the mansion.

Leading her gently, Seto brought them to the edge of the roof. There was an open area, with no cover from trees and very few plants scattered about. It was a moonless night, but Anzu's eyes were adjusted well enough to make out a sizable blanket or cushion of some sort.

She received a surprise when Seto put aside the Champagne and pulled her down onto the cushion with him so that they were lying, face up, next to each other.

Anzu gasped, seeing that they had a clear view of the star filled sky. Without a moon to drown out their brilliance, the stars shone brightly above them.

"How beautiful," she breathed.

"Mmm," he agreed, drawing her attention away from the sparkling vista to where he lay beside her. She found his eyes already fixed upon her, glinting silvery blue with reflected starlight. He reached a hand over to trace his fingers down the side of her face, never breaking eye contact. This was one of those _times..._

The times where she would look into his eyes and swear she saw what she felt for him reciprocated from deep within him. That was what the eyes were supposed to show, right? Your deepest feelings, the hidden wishes of your soul...

She really loved him, all of him, even the parts that other people couldn't stand. He _was_ arrogant and demanding, possessive, jealous, egotistical, and _incredibly _stubborn (to name a few)-- but somehow these qualities took on a special charm in her mind, endearing him to her in all his cynical, hard-headed glory more with each passing day...and if she felt this way about his bad characteristics, imagine how his good side made her _melt..._

Anzu turned her body to fully face his, still staring into his eyes. There was a dangerous amount of tenderness displayed there, and a visible spark when she draped her arm across his waist and brushed her fingers along the small of his back.

_Does he...love me? The way I love him? God, if he said it, I don't think I could ever leave..._

Her musings were interrupted by his lips on hers, kissing her desperately.

She felt light as a feather as he rolled her on top of him, threading one hand into her hair and gripping her around the waist with the other. As his fingers slid out of her hair and along the side of her neck, she could swear she felt him tremble.

He exhaled sharply as she broke her lips away from his, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and nibbling a line down his neck, tasting his skin. Rising up onto her knees, she straddled his thighs and pushed the fabric away from his chest.

"Anzu..."

Damn he was gorgeous. And she'd never seen him look so...unsure? Vulnerable? Was it because she was leaving tomorrow? She leaned in to kiss him again, pushing the hair back from his eyes as his arms wound up to embrace her tightly.

He was kissing her...differently. She could feel a tremendous force resonating in this kiss, almost as though he were trying to tell her without words...

She moaned as he pulled her even closer. It seemed like he was trying to devour her, absorb her body into his own through some kind of erotic osmosis. She sucked his tongue into her mouth teasing the sensitive underside with her own. He growled his approval, digging his fingers into her hips.

Looking down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, she wanted to tell him. She needed him to know before she left. Would it change anything? Who knew...

"Seto...I have to tell you--"

"Shhh." His eyes looked fearful as he tried to pull her down for another kiss.

"Please...I lo--"

A hand was slapped over her mouth. This time, it wasn't a playful greeting or an act forged in passionate desperation. It was a calculated gesture.

"Don't. Please don't ruin it." His voice was low and gravelly, eyes pleading.

Anzu felt the tears begin to pour from her eyes as he molded his mouth onto hers in an insistent kiss. Surely the salty tears were dripping onto his face... His thumbs gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks as he rolled on top of her unresistant body.

His eyes held apology as he ran his hands over her curves, caressing. Anzu felt numb.

_He doesn't love me. He doesn't..._

She was surprised to hear her voice moaning his name as his hand slid up her dress just the same.

_I shouldn't even be letting him do this..._

_But I want him to..._

_I still want him, even if this is the last time..._

Seto was more gentle that night than he'd ever been previously, taking her with agonizing slowness and soft, affectionate gestures. It was almost like an absolution.

How ironic that he would smash her heart to bits and then make tender, worshipful love to her under the stars.

They'd said very little after, holding each other for a long while before he drove her home on his motorcycle-- a new toy of his-- dropping her off a block and a half from her house.

She didn't know what to say to him then, she really didn't. His eyes communicated much, but what of it did she really understand? After all, he'd refused to even hear her say that she loved him...

"What time is your flight?" His voice sounded strained.

"Umm...11:15. At least that's when it's supposed to board..."

He took one of her hands in both of his. He looked somewhat hesitant. "When you're gone...don't forget, Anzu. About this, I mean."

"I...of course I won't..."

God, she was so confused. This was the first time he'd ever said a single thing to her which indicated he thought of their time together as anything more than a meaningless fling. She would never understand him, not in a million years.

Pulling her into a tight embrace, he kissed her passionately once more before revving up his bike again. "So long..."

The tears were flowing freely again. "Yeah..."

His eyes flashed with raw pain for a split second before he sped away from her, probably forever.

Neither of them noticed the slim, sandy haired figure that had turned the corner onto the street just before Seto departed. Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion as the intruder ducked behind a post box and watched his friend sway unsteadily toward her house...

**xX _End Double Flashback _Xx**

"Are you alright, miss?"

The kindly older gentleman in the seat next to Anzu handed her a tissue, looking at her with concern. She hadn't realized she was sobbing softly.

"Thank you, I'm fine. Just a little sad to leave home."

Her eyes returned to the window, reddened from crying. She looked out into the bright blueness of the sky.

She was finally free, off to chase her dream. She'd have to put _him_ out of her mind. Otherwise the anguish would weigh her down, overwhelming her like a tidal wave...

And so Anzu flew away from Domino, away from Seto Kaiba, thinking she would probably never see or hear from him again.

She was wrong, of course.

**x End Flashback x**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Right. Well that's that. Sorry if it was depressing! You knew it had to happen, didn't you? This story is just starting to get interesting. Why didn't Seto let Anzu declare her love? He did have his reasons, I assure you... How does Anzu's new life in New York work out? And when will she see Seto again? What does Jounouchi think of all this? He didn't see much, but it was obviously enough to make him even more suspicious...will he say anything else? We'll be covering at least some of this in the next chapter.

Send some reviews my way to let me know how I'm doing so far!


	6. Expression

La la la...

Here is chapter 6. It's a pretty short one, but I wanted to get another update out now since I may not have time to work on anything for a few days (things are getting busier around here). It made sense to do it this way anyhow, as this is a bit of a pivot point in the story. There were a lot of things I kept wanting to add to it, but I decided to just leave it simple. Plenty of time for the rest later.

Not a tremendous amount of plot development here, but some important revelations. And some moderately spicy content, as well. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Anzu, Seto, or any of that stuff. I do own a delicious recipe I devised for shrimp risotto, but that's neither here nor there.

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 6: Expression**

_**Back at the Lookout...**_

"I was there, you know."

"Where?"

Seto crossed his arms, cool summer breeze blowing his hair about his face and across his eyes. He was looking out at the nighttime view of Domino, pointedly _not_ looking at Anzu.

"At the airport. Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there."

Anzu stared at him, dumbstruck. How had he known she was thinking about that? She hadn't really expected him to come see her off even back then, but it had always bothered her anyway. Many dreams she'd had over the years had centered on that morning at the airport, and what might have happened if he had appeared there. His gruff admission made her mind reel and her insides do cartwheels.

"Why didn't you--"

He turned to her then, eyes flashing with a combination of bitterness and sarcastic mirth. "What? Come and give you a farewell hug and some flowers? I'm sure your little buddies would have _loved _that."

Her mouth opened and closed silently. _He...he had..._

"I was down on the tarmac. I _do_ own some jets, you know."

"Oh..."

The two were silent for several minutes. Anzu tried to imagine him standing on the runway, disheveled by the wind, following the trajectory of her airplane with those depthless blue eyes-- probably hidden behind his favorite sunglasses-- as it climbed into the sky...what would he have felt? _Would_ he have felt anything? The simple knowledge that he had bothered to be there at all was making her feel an uncomfortable sense of revelation. Why had he never told her this before? She'd spent all this time thinking he hadn't cared enough...

"You really hurt me back then, you know?"

Seto glared, stepping closer to her. His form towered over hers, indignant wrath evident in his stance. He frowned. "That's not fair and you know it." The voice he was using was one of the more dangerous ones he possessed. Anzu cringed, unable to meet his eyes.

"If I had told you what you wanted to hear, if I had asked you to stay, what would you have done?"

She felt a cool wetness on her cheeks. The air was nowhere near frigid, but there was an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach, like ice cubes were being slowly melted by her insides. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "I..."

"You would have stayed. I could see it in your eyes. And then it would have been _my_ fault that you didn't go follow your dream. I'm pretty sure I had enough dark spots on my conscience at that point without having to agonize about holding you back."

Anzu turned away from him then, hand covering the bottom half of her face as the tears flowed freely. This...this was just too much. Her emotional state was already volatile to say the least, and now here he was, saying he'd torn her heart out and stomped on it _for her own good._

And he was _right._ That was the worst part. He was _so right..._

She felt the warmth of his presence behind her. His proximity made her breath hitch. As familiar as they were with each other, the closeness of his body never ceased to excite her. Even when half of her felt like running away as fast as she could...

Ever so gently, he grasped the bare skin of her upper arm and turned her body to face his. Anzu's lips trembled, salty from crying as he tilted her face up to meet his eyes. He was wearing a somewhat forlorn expression.

"Did you really think I was that heartless?"

Anzu wrenched her arm out of his grasp, the rage of past injury welling up inside of her. Her blue eyes pulsed with repressed pain and anger. He was making it sound like _he_ was the one who'd been wronged...

"How should I know? You wouldn't even let me say-- wouldn't let me _tell_ you--"

Pulling her into a rough embrace, Seto growled with frustration. "Look! If you had said those words to me, do you think I would have been able to let you go?" Anzu was shocked into silence.

He shook her, forcing her to meet his unfocused gaze. "I _couldn't _let you say it, Anzu. Dammit, why can't you just _understand_?"

His lips were on hers then, intense and bruising, _demanding_ entry as though he could make her _see_ this way...

Anzu's knees buckled and she fell against him, clinging to the front of his shirt as though her life depended upon it. She whimpered as his tongue slid along her bottom lip, arms grasping her tightly to keep her upright. She was sure he must taste her tears. He smelled so spicy and cool and perfect that she couldn't think straight.

Before Anzu knew what was happening, he was pinning her body between himself and one of the higher stone walls along the perimeter of the lookout. She felt her feet leave the ground as he hitched her up, overwhelming her with strength and desire.

She couldn't help but respond to his assault, running her hands through his hair and arching into him as he pressed against her with longing. Seto's kisses were ravenous and urgent, tongue rough and wanting against hers as his hands roamed all over her body. He stroked her skin, caressed her through the smooth fabric of her dress, bunched the dark blue material greedily as he slid his hand up her thigh...

Why was he doing this to her? It was torture. Every feeling of love, lust, pure _need_ that she had ever felt for him was boiling to the surface as he attacked her with his passion. She _didn't_ understand. Seeing him the night before her wedding was already hard enough, with him saying such cryptic things...things that made her heart pound inexplicably...and now he was forcing her body to remember how it craved his touch. Oh how she had tried to forget...

Anzu gasped when Seto's teeth clamped onto her neck, one curious hand brushing her in the most intimate way. She mewled helplessly and squirmed in his arms as his fingers slid past her underwear, questing...

"Don't...we can't..." She was practically begging him to stop. Or else she might not be able to go back...

"Why _not_?" His lips trailed down to the curve of her left breast, hot breath gusting over her skin where the neckline of her dress betrayed her by revealing more than it ought. Anzu's control was slipping rapidly away. He felt so good...she wanted more of him.

"It--" she stuttered, digging her nails into his shoulder as his lips travelled over her pulse point and nuzzled behind her ear. "Lots of reasons...this...this is a public place. Somebody might come--"

Her whole body thrilled as he brought his eyes to hers, obviously affected by her unintended double meaning. Breathing deeply, apparently trying to calm himself, he stilled his more lascivious movements and pressed his forehead to hers.

"This _isn't_ a public place."

She looked at him, her lust calmed by the tonic of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Seto released her, letting her sandals meet the ground once more. He kept her trapped against the wall, leaning his head against the stone with one arm propped on either side of her head. He was still so _close_...

He chuckled. "I bought it, of course. The morning after we first came here. Didn't you ever wonder why it was always deserted? A beautiful spot like this?"

Her eyes widened. "You...own this place?"

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before pushing himself away from the wall. "No, actually. You do."

She shivered at the loss of his warmth, not understanding the words that had just come out of his mouth. "I had the city put the deed in your name. Don't ask me why."

Anzu would have smiled if she weren't so completely astonished. He looked somewhat embarrassed, as though she had just discovered a secret he'd been keeping. Which she supposed was true. He'd said not to ask why...but she really wondered. Every thing he did and said was only making her more confused.

Slouching down, Seto sprawled his lean form on a nearby patch of grass. Anzu followed suit, folding her legs beneath her. "I suppose next you'll tell me I own the New York Yankees."

"Hn...No. But I do seem to remember I owe you a dress."

"Hmm?"

"From that time in New York. The first time. I owe you a ball gown, remember?"

"Oh...of course..."

Anzu frowned slightly, remembering the promise she'd made to herself on the plane to New York. She had tried her best to go on with her life, and she had almost succeeded. Putting him out of her mind hadn't been easy, and just as she thought she had accomplished it, well, that was the moment he chose to show up and spoil it all. She must have been stupid to think she could liberate herself that simply. With Seto Kaiba, things were never simple. He made it clear to her then that he hadn't any intention of letting her forget him so easily. She had the memory of that warm June night to prove it; the night in New York CIty when he'd waltzed back into her life-- literally.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

There. I told you it was pretty short. It leads into the middle section of the story, the part where Anzu is in New York. What is Seto going to do? What is _Anzu _going to do? What am I, the evil fan fic author, going to do? Ha! You'll have to keep reading if you want to know.

I wish to thank all of you lovely people who have reviewed so far:

twilight eyes 8120, Rain5101, suzieq2005, Blue Rhapsody3, peeps, Nightfall2525, Monkeyluv4646, Macduffygirl, Nikoleta, PaperThinWalls, Shipperness, Raquel, Goddess Hikari, Black Joey, aphrael21, nausicaa, Lathayan, QueenofHearts4u, ilvryne, poptart, Bishounen Lover, Gekkou Hana, Saiya-jin Queen, XXR.I.PXX, Emberhot, sempaiko, vickster, mariko, Phantom X, Kawaiichimera, k-tea, Ginger, kira-924, BEWD, Zoe334, Secluded Sapphire, Pharaoh'sCrystals, panmotto, teaseto, cat, anon, izumi, Eternal Eyes, and LadieAnimeFreek.

I hope I didn't miss anyone! If I missed you, review and yell at me!


	7. Alone Above a Raging Sea

Yo.

Yay, I'm updating. I'm sorry it took me so long. Busy as heck this week! But I still managed to get something written. See how much I love you all? Just like most of the time, this isn't as long as I'd planned. (sigh) It's okay, though. I just wanted to post this weekend and if I don't go with what I've got right now I probably won't get anything out. I've already started what was originally the second half of this chapter. With any luck I can have it up as early as Sunday or Monday.

I realized last chapter that this story had gone quite awhile without hanging out in the magical land that is known as 'Seto's POV'. This chapter spends much of its time there, though Mokuba came along and stole the first part of it for himself (the spoiled brat!). So we'll get a little insight into what Seto has been thinking about...I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count.

Major thanks to all the reviewers. I couldn't keep going without you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's somewhat short. Much like the last one was...haha, maybe I should always write short chapters!

Chapter title is a lyric from the Cure song 'Just Like Heaven'. I went outside last night shortly after I began writing this to think of some possible chapter titles, randomly popping in the first CD I laid my grubby little hands on. And what should I hear? Hmm. The World does things to me in these mysterious ways all the time...

Oh, just to let you know, this chapter is set a little less than a year after Anzu left for New York. Don't want to confuse you!

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 7: Alone Above a Raging Sea**

**x Flashback: Master Bedroom, Kaiba Mansion, June 5 2002 x**

"Big brother? Are you...packing?"

Seto Kaiba looked up from the disorderly pile of garments which had accumulated on his bed. He hadn't even heard Mokuba approach; he'd been too preoccupied with his thoughts. He regarded his brother with a small genuine smile that he kept on reserve just for Mokuba; at least it had been only for him for the past year...give or take approximately 70 days. There was one other person he could think of (rather, couldn't _stop_ thinking of) for whom his mouth might quirk that way...

"Mmm. I'm attending a conference."

Mokuba, who already looked sleepy, now also looked confused. "Don't you have people you usually send for that kind of stuff? You haven't gone to a conference in ages."

_Ugh. He gets more observant every damn day._

Seto shrugged. "Maybe I needed a change of pace. The office has been somewhat grating lately." It was true. The new systems weren't working as well as planned, all the engineers were exhausted and irritable, and The Boss had something on his mind...

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. His brother wasn't exactly the forgetful type, but for the past couple weeks there had been an awful lot of 'Hmm?' and 'Sorry, what did you say?'. Something was definitely going on. "Where is it?"

Seto looked back at the scattered clothes. His evasive behavior was uncharacteristically obvious, his voice low and gruff. "Where is what?"

Arms crossed over a blue pyjama-ed chest. The younger Kaiba spoke slowly, separating his words. "The. Conference."

"Oh. New York City."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. So _that_ was what this was all about? No _wonder_ he hadn't mentioned it before. Anything to _do_ with New York City was a touchy subject since that day last August. The one which, Mokuba remembered, ended with a drunken Seto and one or two rooms made perilous by the sheer volume of broken glass strewn across the floors...

The younger boy had _known_ his brother cared about Anzu Mazaki, but he'd never understood just how _much_ until that night. He'd had plenty of time to think about it-- it's not like he'd been able to sleep! Being 12, Mokuba really didn't understand the intricacies of love. He had, however, watched lots of movies and soap operas-- unbeknownst to his brother, of course. The way Seto acted didn't just typify lovesickness. There was probably a picture of it by the dictionary entry. Curious, Mokuba decided to press his luck.

"Are you going to see Anzu?"

Seto immediately stiffened at the sound of her name, muscles and joints locking into place like he'd just come off the assembly line at the rigid robot plant. "No. I don't know. _Grrr..._"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Seto rubbed his temples. If Mokuba hadn't felt so sorry for his brother, he probably would have laughed at his agitation. After hearing his anguished growl, Mokuba realized that his brother needed some time to think things through. He decided to make a merciful retreat. "When will you be back?"

"Tuesday...probably..."

Mokuba wondered if the addition of the conditional sounding 'probably' had anything to do with Anzu. He decided to give his brother a push in what he firmly believed was the right direction. "You should try to see her, Seto. I bet she's lonely with no one from home around."

Looking over with bleary blue eyes, Seto mumbled something unintelligible. Mokuba decided to ignore this, throwing a flippant wave over his shoulder and yawning. "See you when you get back."

The door clicked shut as Mokuba departed the bedroom. Glad to be alone, Seto Kaiba-- ruthless CEO and cold-hearted master of one of the World's most successful business empires-- flopped exhaustedly backward, sprawling on his large bed with soon-to-be wrinkly clothes beneath him.

So Mokuba thought _Anzu_ was lonely? _Ha. That's a good one._

She was the type of person who made friends easily. She was probably the toast of the town by now. Seto, on the other hand, had little more than memories to keep him company.

Vivid ones.

He hadn't been the least bit interested in trying to date someone else after she left. He never had before, so why start now? Seto had been with other girls before _her_, but never in a 'relationship' context. Only as a method of satisfying his baser needs...now he didn't even have the meaningless sex to distract him. He hadn't even bothered trying, because he _knew_ it just wouldn't be good enough anymore. Not to mention, he didn't _want_ anybody but her.

Words could not describe how pathetic he felt, staring straight up and running a hand across the thin cotton of the white t-shirt covering his abdomen, secretly wishing that the hand belonged to somebody else...

His uncooperative mind inundated him with images and sounds. Feelings. Yes, he _did_ have them, contrary to popular belief. The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin pressed to his, the taste of her lips. Obsess much? Who, _him_? He snorted to himself. _If anybody knew..._

For the past two weeks since he'd received the conference invitation, he'd been adrift on a sea of her breathy sighs and moans, drowning himself in the never forgotten tingle he'd felt when she'd tried to use the L-word, constantly reminded of the stabbing pains he'd endured to make sure she boarded that plane.

Had he been stupid to push her away? As they say, it _seemed like a good idea at the time_. And initiating a long-distance relationship seemed totally foolish from his standpoint. Not just because it would have been hard, but because she deserved better. She'd have enough to deal with, moving to New York and starting a new chapter of her life, without the added distraction of worrying about _him_. He sighed raggedly, deciding that he _had_ been stupid to think he could handle the empty-feeling results of his 'noble' behavior.

This...wasn't what he wanted. He knew he'd hurt her. Hopefully she'd recovered, even if she did hate him for it. He hadn't counted on hurting _himself_. He _was_ an arrogant bastard, after all. But 'they' had another saying. Something about not knowing what you've got until it's gone... All this time had gone by. He sometimes felt like he hadn't moved an inch since she went away. No phone calls, no eMail, no nothing...it had seemed like an unspoken agreement. At least it had from his perspective. Maybe he just made the agreement with _himself_. He figured it was the only way to stay sane, but the ache only got _worse_.

The fact that the conference fell during a time span which included the one year anniversary of their first night together had been the absolute _last_ straw.

Seto Kaiba was a man of action, and he was damn sick and tired of walking the streets of Domino like some sort of lovelorn Romeo whose poison had failed to take effect. His insides wrenched every time he saw one of her retarded friends-- not because he despised them (which he _did_), but because he wanted to grab them by the shoulders and shake the shit out of them just to hear that she was doing fine, that she was _happy_. Though there was a dark little (did he say little? Maybe that was a slight underestimation) part of him that secretly hoped Anzu wouldn't, _couldn't_ be happy without him.

Eyes hardening, Seto rose up from the bed to finish his packing. He wouldn't go through life with his eyes shut anymore. He was going to New York to find Anzu.

_And then what_? He wasn't precisely sure, but he also didn't really care. This plan wasn't exactly rooted in solid rationality. Talk to her? Yes. Kiss her? Definitely. Screw her up one side of the Empire State Building and down the other? Without a _doubt_. Tell her about his 'feelings'? Hmm.

Violently throwing a pair of sky blue boxer shorts into his suitcase, a strangely familiar sentiment crept into Seto's mind. He just wanted her in his arms again..._and damn the consequences._

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

So there you have it. Short, I know, but an important piece in the puzzle. The next chapter will detail what Anzu is up to on this very same day. The chapter after that will be the one with all the fun stuff. Man is that going to be fun to write. Trust me; I know what happens. Hoo, boy...

Oh, and the reason the sentiment at the end of the chapter felt so strangely familiar to Seto (I realized this after writing it) is because he got the same feeling...in my other Seto x Anzu story, **Holiday Blues**. Heh. Well hey, I guess he probably got it in this story too, the first time he kissed her. Right? (scatterbrained smile)

I decided to do some review responses today! This is the first time I've ever done this, and it probably won't happen on a regular basis. I'm just kind of bored right now. Cheers to all of you who reviewed the last chapter:

Nightfall2525 : Thanks for reviewing. She's supposed to be marrying Yugi. But whether or not that will happen only I know!

aphrael21 : YOU are the nicest. Thanks for the praise! I'm thinking of starting to keep track of my coffee intake like you do sometimes. I think I drank like 4 cups just while typing this (due to fatigue)! I don't have Tim Hortons, though. Now that I live back down here in NY State, I also don't have Second Cup, Café Depot, or any of my other favorite Montreal caffeine dealers. (sigh) I just settle for what comes from my own coffee pot...glad you liked the chapter!

twilight eyes 8120 : I promise not to neglect this story! I don't want anybody to be sad. Oh, and please please please update 'Secret Indulgences' soon, mmkay?

Secluded Sapphire : I'm glad you're dying to know what happens. I KNOW what happens, and I'm dying to write it!

Gekkou Hana : I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you'll like this pitiful excuse for an update, too. And what I said to twilight eyes 8120 about 'Secret Indulgences' obviously goes for you, too. (waits not-so-patiently)

Monkeyluv4646 : Here you go! An update!

Bishounen Lover : If you want to know about Anzu's ball gown, you'll have to read chapter 9 (at least I hope it will be in chapter 9. If all goes according to current plans)! Glad you liked it.

Kawaiichimera : Shall they dance and fall in love in each other's arms? Maybe. But then again, perhaps not. After 7 chapters of this story I'm sure you know things just CAN'T be that simple...

suzieq2005 : Glad you thought it was amazing. And yes, now we know why Seto was acting like a jerk in chapter 5...apart from the fact that he's kind of a jerk most of the time. Haha!

panmotto : I really enjoy being the only person who knows what Anzu will do. (evil laugh) I hope you liked the update!

Ana : Thanks for the review, even if your Yami is kind of mean! Happy to know the chemistry I was trying to convey came through...

nausicaa : Yep, Anzu owns the Domino Lookout. Hope you enjoyed the update!

Nikoleta : I really blushed when you wrote that this is your favorite story. Makes me so happy to update!

MacDuffyGirl : Thanks. I'm taking your advice and trying to update without pushing myself!

Saiya-jin Queen : I'm glad you like the way I'm writing the story. I feel like it's turning out well, but I do need reassurance sometimes! I took a look at one of your fics so far, even though I'm not a fan of DBZ or Inuyasha. I'll read some more and drop you a review when I get a chance!

Shipperness : Thanks for this review and all your other nice ones! As I said, look forward to some interaction in New York in chapter 9. Eagerly awaiting an update on your story, too!

peeps: Thanks for reviewing again. Hope you liked the update!

XXR. : Yeah, it really seems like they are head over heels for each other...Seto possibly even more so than Anzu at this point in the story. Guess they have some issues to work out though, hmm? And they're going to be getting some more, too. Heh.

k-tea : Thank you! Pleased that you found it interesting. I'll be updating pretty frequently if I continue to have the time. Want to get as much as possible done before the distraction of _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince_ arrives on my doorstep in a couple weeks...

Zoe334 : Thanks. Look, I wrote more!

izumi : Here's another chapter. Hope you liked it!

Phew, that was more draining than I thought. But I'm sure it was worth every minute to show you guys how happy I am when I get reviews (hint hint).

(Keels over from exhaustion) Ugh. Nap time!


	8. Moving On

Yay for an update.

After a somewhat storm-riddled afternoon of playing dolls with a 4 year old girl who insisted upon putting doll clothes on my Kaiba action figure (the blue and pink cowboy hat was definitely a highlight, as was the part where she discovered a YuGiOh manga in my room and made a seemingly very egotistical Seto doll admire pictures of himself) I'm ready to put up the next part of this story.

This is the flip side of the previous chapter. We'll see how Anzu is doing in New York and what's currently going on in her life. I hope it isn't too dull; I promise I'll make up for it in the chapter after this. Oh, yes I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, just a rather blurry Polaroid picture of my Kaiba action figure wearing a lime green hat and holding a bowl of doll popcorn, with a plastic picnic basket slung over one arm. Are we easily entertained? Yes, we are.

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 8: Moving On**

**x**

**x Flashback: New York City, June 5 x**

**oooooo eMail oooooo**

_From: Missing You!_

_Hey Anzu!_

_Just wanted to drop a quick line to let you know we're all really missing you here. I was really sad when you called to say you wouldn't be home for the summer. But it's great that you get to dance in that ballet series. I hope it's going well. _

_Things aren't the same here since you left. It feels weird with a piece of the gang missing, like a puzzle that isn't complete anymore. I know you don't have a lot of time, but I wish we could talk more. I'm saving up as much money as I can, and hopefully I can come visit soon!_

_Write back when you get a chance, okay? _

_Love, Yugi_

_**ooooooooooooooooo**_

x

Anzu sighed, taking a sip of her latté as she finished reading Yugi's latest eMail. She knew he didn't mean to make her feel guilty, but he certainly succeeded in doing so.

She was currently sitting in a small café in a colorful side street she'd discovered in her neighborhood. It was one of those coffeehouses with wireless internet access; she liked to come here with her laptop if she got bored in her small apartment or needed to unwind.

Returning to her inbox, Anzu noticed that the eMails from Domino, especially from Yugi, were really piling up. As time had gone on and her new life became busier and zanier, she found it harder and harder to keep up with answering them. It wasn't that she didn't care; it was just that they were all so far away, and she felt like it was somewhat pointless to regale them with little details from her life. It was so far removed from theirs now... They always said that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but to Anzu it seemed like it could also disconnect you from those you cared about.

Anzu adjusted the bottom of her sky blue sundress and flipped her now slightly longer than shoulder-length auburn hair over her shoulder, thinking. Getting used to life here _had_ been challenging. The city was huge and life moved fast. People were much more brash and hurried than in Japan. Noisier, too. Her studies kept her hard at work for most of the time, and when she first arrived it had been difficult to focus. Not just because of all the frantic activity or the culture shock-- there had also been a damaged heart to deal with.

God how she had cried, thinking of him. Especially those first few weeks. As if the new sensation of being alone in a strange land wasn't enough of an emotional roller-coaster. She was still so deeply in love. With a man who evidently didn't care for her the same way at all. She could hardly look at her own blue eyes in the mirror without thinking of his, which always led to confusing thoughts and tears...

One of her more insightful instructors had sensed her despair and told her (somewhat harshly, as it were) to either apply her feelings to her dance, or give it up and go home. She couldn't have been more grateful for the wake-up call. It helped her to remember that she was a strong, stubbornly happy person. She _used_ those emotions. And the advice paid off in spades. Not only had she danced well enough to be chosen to participate in the NYC Ballet's summer performance series (a considerable honor for a first year student), she had also-- albeit gradually-- taken control of her mind, her heart, and started to function, to be _happy_, without Seto Kaiba in her life.

She had friends. Possibly even too many. Being a nice person in a place like New York City _could_ have its drawbacks, but nothing as severe as what Jounouchi had seemed to fear.

Anzu didn't date for a long time after her arrival-- at least 6 months, despite plenty of reasonable propositions. When she finally started to see someone, it hadn't lasted long. What had it been? Three dates? Four? All she knew was that one day she realized that her new beau, despite his black hair, honey-hazel eyes, and agreeable personality, bore a few too many similarities to Seto. He was tall and slim, with a similar hairstyle...she'd seen his profile once in shadow and almost had a panic attack, thinking for just a few seconds that he had suddenly morphed into _someone else_. Then, they'd gone to dinner one night and he'd ordered what she knew to be Seto Kaiba's number one favorite dish.

It had been curtains after that. She felt horrible about it-- after all, there was no way he could ever understand the reason for her sudden distance. He had done everything right. She didn't insult or coddle him by saying anything as trite as 'It's not you, it's me,' even if it was completely true. Her friends had called her insane, but the last thing she needed was any more _reminders_. She had enough trouble staying out of the corner of her mind occupied by Seto as it was...

Oh yes, she still thought about him. Every day, in fact. She would remember a gesture or something he said, smell his cologne while walking through a crowded department store, find her thoughts drifting around his image as she rode the subway or walked down the street.

Nighttime was hardest, especially since the weather had warmed up again. Half asleep, she would recall being held by him-- whether tenderly, passionately, or possessively-- on those summer nights, heart speeding as he whispered seductively in her ear...he could be quite the dirty talker when he wanted to be. Her mind saw fit to assault her memory with all those delicious teasing words he used to growl, lips tickling her neck, trying and _always_ succeeding to rouse her from a hazy half sleep and engage her in more stimulating activities...

Anzu stood, snapping her laptop shut in what she didn't realize was a somewhat Kaiba-like manner and preparing to leave the café. Yes, Seto was still on her mind. The time and distance, however, had allowed her to exist again without living every day consumed by her feelings. She knew it would probably be unbearable if he were near, but this way she was safe. He was as far away as he could get, and the intensity had all but faded away. She could think about him objectively now, and was capable of being honest with herself. If he was standing right in front of her, she would probably fall to pieces, but he wasn't and might never be again. Saying she had moved on might have been pushing it, but she was close. So close that she had actually agreed to--

_Ring bingley beep chirpity bzzzz..._

Anzu's cellphone chirped an upbeat tune. She checked the call display as she exited the coffeehouse, smiling. Speaking of which...

"Hello?"

Anzu listened with interest as a masculine voice spoke pleasantly into her ear. She giggled. "Yes, I still want to go to the Charity Ball with you."

Tilting her head to one side, she walked with a spring in her step as the man on the other end of the line gave her the proposed details for their upcoming evening. "Sure, Jack. That sounds fine. I'll see you Sunday at 7 then."

Anzu blushed at his next flirtatious-sounding statement. "I'm looking forward to it, too. Bye bye."

That's right.

She, Anzu Mazaki, had a date. With the Deputy Mayor's son.

Jack...

It was an awfully unpretentious name for such a person; a human rights lawyer for the United Nations, 'Jack' was actually John Charles Kincaid IV. His mother, Maude, was the Deputy Mayor of New York City. She seemed to have very progressive ideas for a woman who married into old money. From what Anzu could tell, anyway. She'd only met the woman once. The Kincaids were practically Manhattan royalty, and Jack was their crown prince.

He really wasn't the kind of person, in terms of personality at least, who you would expect to find sitting atop the list of the city's 'Most Eligible Bachelor' list. She shrugged to herself. Maybe that was part of the appeal. He wasn't snooty or superior acting, smiled quite freely, and had a tendency to laugh loudly, even about things that really weren't funny at all. The society columnists _adored_ Jack, because they could never predict what he might do or say next.

Anzu hadn't exactly been enchanted upon their first meeting. In all honesty, Jack had really screwed up majorly when he asked her out. He'd said something about how he'd been furious at his mother for dragging him to see some frilly dance bullshit (her husband was deceased, and he was next in line for escort duties), but had decided it was all worthwhile when he'd spotted Anzu twizzling about on stage.

Charming, right? He'd basically insulted her by referring to her chosen profession, her art, as 'frilly bullshit', and then indicated that he was interested in her mainly because she looked hot in a leotard. When he saw the look on her face he had slapped himself in the forehead and begun apologizing profusely. Anzu had been surprised to feel a smile spreading across her face at his flustered antics. Somehow, it had all been so honest and well-intended that she couldn't help but say 'yes' to his invitation. Anzu _liked_ honesty. A guy who could say exactly what he was thinking...unlike _some_ people she could think of...

Unlocking the door to her apartment and stepping inside, Anzu glanced briefly over at the dress hanging on her closet door, still protected by its garment bag. A Charity Ball, hmm? Could be fun. Jack's earnest gray eyes danced into her mind. _At least he seems to know how to have a good time._

And she would be able to _dance_! Now _there_ was something she had never done with Seto Kaiba. She imagined the free, wonderful feelings she would experience on Sunday night. With music, dancing, and an interesting date, surely _he_ would be the furthest thing from her mind.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

There. That seemed to turn out okay. Hmmph. What did you expect? For Anzu to be pining her days away wishing for Seto? Ha! But she's in for quite a surprise...after all, _you _know and _I_ know that Seto is coming to town. But _Anzu_ doesn't! Mwa ha ha. I can't wait to write the next chapter!

Oh, by the way. Don't worry about this Jack guy. I made him up just so Anzu would have a reason to attend the ball. This is not going to turn into some kind of love triangle. Oh, wait. Isn't it one already? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Yugi and Anzu's engagement! That will be addressed gradually as the chapters go along. Looks like Yugi's already got it bad, though. What a sappy eMail!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 7:

Gekkou Hana , suzieq2005 , Ilvryn E , panmotto , xXR.I.PXx , Nikoleta , coc0 , Shipperness , drkmagiciangrl25 , IluvsBakura , Phantom X , peeps , Saiya-jin Queen , and Bishounen Lover.

Hope I didn't forget anybody. I hope you guys will continue to review, because it makes me happy! (gives a cookie to reviewers)


	9. Dance In Your Shadow

Okay, chapter 9. Long, exciting chapter 9.

Well, long by my standards anyway. I'm sorry it's been such a long time in coming. I had to write it in two sittings, which is generally not something I like to do. I like to crank them out onto paper all in one shot and then go back and edit them mercilessly until I'm satisfied. I think the result was pretty good anyway, though.

I'm not going to waste any more time. The chapter title is derived from (if you can believe it) an old Kula Shaker B-side called "Dance In Your Shadow". It's a short floaty tune in 3/4 time that seemed to mesh oddly well with this chapter.

I hope you all like this. Remember, we're still in Flashback mode. This chapter takes place approximately (maybe even exactly) one year after the (ahem) events at Seto's graduation party.

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 9: Dance In Your Shadow**

**x Flashback: An Executive Hotel Suite, Midtown Manhattan, June 7 x**

"Ggrrgh..."

This was the sound of a grumpy and still somewhat jet-lagged Seto Kaiba before his morning coffee, shuffling-- yes, _shuffling_-- across his large hotel suite in blue pyjama pants and a surprisingly comfy and pedestrian black terry cloth bathrobe. God, how he hated these places.

He didn't care if this was the nicest room in the entire hotel (which he hoped it was, at the price he was paying for it); the air was wrong, the furniture was pretentiously stylish, and on top of everything else he was basically _renting_ everything in sight...none of this junk _belonged_ to him. People would be surprised by how touchy Seto could be about being surrounded by his own things. He knew he should just keep a penthouse or something for himself in Manhattan, but he really _didn't_ travel that often on business (that's what employees were for) and wasn't one for racking up unnecessary expense. Although New York did offer other enticements for him now...

Seto sighed, dropping into a meticulously designed and carefully crafted (read: uncomfortable, with limited functionality) chair adjacent to the smallish table by the floor-to-ceiling window. Dawn was barely breaking purple and orange across the New York skyline as Seto surveyed the contents of the table. _At least they got this right..._

There was coffee. Lots of coffee. A whole pot, even. And there were newspapers. Five of them, actually. There was also a neatly stacked pile of messages, mostly business related. He took a sip of the coffee, thinking that perhaps his company was too dependent upon his presence in order to run smoothly. Every time he left town or took a day off, everyone from his executives down to the lowly mailroom clerks seemed to panic rather alarmingly.

"Yuck..." Seto cringed. What was it about expensive hotels and bad coffee? Did no one have standards anymore? _One more reason to hate hotels..._

The flight to New York had been mostly uneventful, but somewhat interesting for him just the same. He hadn't flown on a commercial airline in a long time. He had been embarrassed to realize that he was thinking like a giddy schoolboy, wondering what would be the best method by which to locate Anzu, how she would react, and what he would do...he'd had plenty of time to imagine some scenarios, since he _never_ slept on airplanes. He'd also had to fend off the advances of a shameless flight attendant, who went so far as to spill a drink in his lap as an excuse to put her hands all over him. He wouldn't be flying _that_ airline again.

He'd actually been able to control his Anzu related urges long enough to get some business stuff out of the way after arriving. He worked through the time difference and the bizarre feeling that he was living the same day twice (because of the 12 hour time difference, a flight leaving Tokyo at 1PM on Friday will arrive in New York...at 1PM on Friday, local time). So his work was basically done. It was Saturday morning now. He'd decided to make his token appearance at the asinine conference he was supposedly attending sometime during the day. After that, he could concentrate on more important things.

Drinking another sip of the unsavory coffee, Seto propped his legs casually on the seat of the chair across the table from his, careful not to bang his knees on the underside of the surface as he unfolded his long limbs. He had unconsciously grabbed the New York Times Arts section. Hadn't the geek squad told Mokuba that Anzu was dancing with the NYC Ballet? Maybe he'd just have to take in a performance...

Before he got far enough in the Arts pages to find the weekend listings, something on the (in his opinion vile and obnoxious) society page caught Seto's eye. It was a headline:

_**Japanese Ballet Sensation Fills Up Kincaid's Dance Card**_

Seto's eyebrows shot up. Well, there _were _other Japanese ballerinas, surely--

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he skimmed the short article. Her name fairly jumped off the page as his suspicions were confirmed.

**ooooo**

_The ever-unpredictable John Charles Kincaid IV has apparently found a worthy dance partner for this weekend's charity benefit at The Ritz. The lucky lady is none other than rising ballet talent, Anzu Mazaki. _

_Sources tell us that Kincaid met his date three weeks ago after one of her performances, where the two hit it off immediately. Perhaps the notoriously ungraceful Mr. Kincaid can get a few much-needed dance lessons from the stunning Miss Mazaki._

_The 65th annual NY Charity Gala will be held at The Ritz Grand Ballroom on Sunday, beginning 8PM. Invitation only._

**ooooo**

Kincaid...the name was familiar. Old money, most likely. Probably some snotty rich moron who couldn't do a thing for himself. Why would Anzu agree to date some society page jerk?

_Jealous? _The voice in Seto's head teased him.

_Of some chump she met two weeks ago? Please. I just wish I had an invitation so I could watch this guy make a fool out of himself..._

There was a sharp knock at the door to Seto's suite. The CEO gathered his somewhat disheveled form up out of its reclined position and sauntered over, yanking the door open. A concierge waited nervously outside.

"Mr. Kaiba, this came for you last night. I apologize for the late delivery. A batch of messages got misplaced. Forgive our incompetence..."

Seto grunted, taking the envelope disinterestedly. _Whatever. If it was anything important someone would have contacted me through alternate channels._

The concierge looked at Kaiba expectantly. Kaiba glared, but pulled a $20 bill out of his bathrobe pocket and shoved it at him dismissively.

**xxxxx**

The young man jumped as the door slammed in his face. That hadn't been as bad as he'd anticipated. All his coworkers had warned him that Kaiba was a scary bastard. He shook his head, proceeding down the hall. Kaiba hadn't seemed all that bad, really.

_Seriously, though...what kind of weirdo keeps money in their bathrobe?_

**xxxxx**

Back inside the suite, Seto Kaiba was examining the envelope. It was snow white, wrapped with a lavender ribbon. It looked suspiciously like an invitation. He opened it, flicking a lock of dark hair away from his eyes impatiently and ascertaining its contents almost instantaneously.

It _was_ an invitation. To a certain Charity Ball.

"Hn." He smirked triumphantly. This was going to be even easier than he thought.

And getting a good tuxedo on short notice was not a problem for Seto, whether this was New York or Kamchatka.

Tossing the envelope on top of his newspapers, Seto proceeded toward the suite's spacious bathroom with renewed vitality. Now he knew where to find Anzu, and it would be on their 'Anniversary' no less. Sunday night seemed a long way off, but he had a feeling it would be worth the wait.

He couldn't _wait_ to see the look on her pretty face. Not to mention the probable reaction of her _date..._

**XXXXXXXX**

**x Flashback: New York Charity Ball, Ritz Grand Ballroom, June 8 x**

"I hope you had fun at dinner."

"I did. Thank you."

Anzu smiled at her date as he led her to the dance floor. Dinner _had_ been enjoyable, or at least interesting. Even if--

"I'm sorry about my mother's stuffy friends. You know how it is, the public life and all..."

Actually, she didn't. But she kept smiling, because Jack looked somewhat apprehensive. It's not like Mrs. Kincaid's dinner companions had been offensive in any way-- just boring. Dirt boring. "It was lovely. And the food was delicious."

Jack relaxed, leading her into a comfortable dance. Not too close, but not too stiff or formal either. _He's probably danced with dozens of women at these things, _she thought. Their heights were pleasantly matched. Jack was just under 6 feet tall, and Anzu (in her heels) was somewhere around 5'9".

The setting for the Charity Ball was incomparably gorgeous and elegant in Anzu's opinion. The grand ballroom had been touched with light decoration. Some white and lavender flowers here and there, tasteful and classic seating arrangements, nothing ostentatious or too fancy. Whoever was in charge obviously understood that a space as impressive as this ballroom with its high vaulted ceiling, striking architecture, and splashes of expensive artwork shouldn't be overwhelmed with distracting decorations.

A sizable ensemble, mostly strings, provided dancing music at just the right volume, loud enough to hear and feel, but not to drown out conversation. There were also several full service bars, impressive twin staircases leading to quiet areas and outdoor balconies upstairs, and a softly lit veranda outside one set of side doors for those who were inclined toward fresh air and/or smoking.

It was a pleasant sensation, spinning slowly around the floor in such a beautiful setting, with a partner who seemed more than competent--

"Ow!"

Hmm...maybe not so competent. He had just stepped on her foot. "God, I'm so sorry. I'm not exactly the best dancer..."

Smiling sympathetically, Anzu reassured him. "Relax. You're doing fine."

Blushing just slightly, Jack's lips twisted into a wry smile. "Thanks. Maybe I should have paid more attention to those stupid lessons I had to take as a kid."

Anzu's face fell slightly. Of course, he probably didn't even _like_ to dance. She felt him give the hand he was holding a light squeeze. "I didn't mean to sound like I don't want to dance with you. It's just that when I was taking those lessons I would have preferred to be out playing tennis or football or something. I'm willing to admit now that what little I _did_ learn from the lessons was probably worth it in the end."

Anzu giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I was just imagining you as a twelve year old complaining about having to learn this kind of stuff. I'm sure you didn't see much point in it."

Jack laughed. "You're right. I guess I only caught on to the benefits after I discovered girls. You look absolutely gorgeous, by the way."

Anzu's face colored. She generally wasn't conceited, but she had to admit that the dress had worked out well. _Very_ well. Her mother had insisted upon wiring her a substantial sum of money when she found out Anzu was attending such a classy formal event. Sometimes you really _did_ get what you paid for.

The dress was a silvery gray. It had a sleeveless corseted top which dipped down just slightly in the middle, accentuating Anzu's...curves. The back of the dress came up to the bottom of her shoulder blades, with a line of tiny buttons running down the middle of her back to keep everything together. The skirt was breezy and flowing, not cumbersome and poofy like many of the ball gowns she'd seen on other women tonight. It came almost to the floor, with a tasteful slit up one side revealing a measure of one toned and graceful leg. There wasn't a tremendous amount of detail on the dress; no sequins or rhinestones or fancy embroidery. The satiny silver fabric matched nicely with Anzu's blue eyes and gave a pleasant glow to her creamy skin. She had chosen to leave her hair mostly down, pulling a few strands to one side and fastening them with an antique silver hair clip she'd purchased in a small jewelry shop.

"Thanks. You look nice too."

He wore a simple traditional tuxedo, like most of the other men. It suited him well. With his blond hair and light gray eyes he looked very aristocratic.

The two broke apart as the dance ended, smiling amiably at each other. A light waltz began. "Want to dance another?"

Anzu was about to answer in the affirmative when a tall shadow suddenly fell between Jack and herself. A very _familiar_ looking shadow, with an even _more_ familiar voice that made Anzu's heart lodge painfully in her throat.

"Mind if I cut in?"

**xxxxx **

It had taken him longer than expected to locate her. His memory caused him to search for shorter hair. Recollection had been pushed out of sight by reality when he spotted the profile on the stunning woman in the silver dress. Once he knew it was Anzu, the rest of the people in the room were practically rubbed out of existence for him.

Looking at her giggling as she spun across the floor so fluidly made his entire body throb with need. The need to touch her, hold her, and most of all to rip her out of the arms of the unfortunate bastard who had the nerve to be dancing with her.

Seto ran a hand through his hair, calming himself as he ignored the appraising gazes of some un-partnered socialites standing nearby. He wasn't here to make a scene. Anzu would probably be angry if he simply crushed her date with his bare hands. He would be polite. Relative to his usual demeanor, anyway. He would even follow correct dance floor etiquette.

As soon as the music ceased signaling the end of the dance, Seto's long legs carried him across the floor. He stopped near Anzu and her dancing partner where they appeared to be ready to resume with the next piece of music. Affixing a smirk to his face, Seto made his move.

"Mind if I cut in?"

**xxxxx**

_Okay, breathe, _Anzu thought to herself. _Either you're completely hallucinating, or Seto Kaiba is standing two feet away from you._ She turned her head.

Oh, it was him alright. All six-foot-several-inches of him, with dark blue eyes and a patented smirk. In a _tuxedo_. Anzu knew she was staring. She really, really couldn't help it. She was completely lost in those eyes.

Jack glanced back and forth between Anzu and the intruder. Being more focused on continuing to dance, he totally failed to detect the waves of intensity passing between the two. "Actually, we were about to--"

"Hello, Anzu."

Jack might as well have been a statue. He frowned slightly, seeing the dazed expression on his date's face.

"S--Seto? What are you doing here?"

Seto's smirk widened. Their reactions were better than he could have imagined. Anzu was totally dumbstruck, and her date wasn't much better. He looked like a little kid who'd just had his candy stolen from right under his nose.

"What do you think I'm doing, filing my taxes? I'm asking you to dance with me."

Anzu snapped out of her trance, remembering finally that Jack was still standing there. She looked at him apologetically. "You don't mind, do you? He's an old...friend."

Jack shrugged, fixing Kaiba with his stoniest glare. _Friend, huh?_ "It's okay. I should go see what my mother is up to anyway." He looked back to Anzu, who was twisting her hands nervously. "Come and find me when you're done? I get the next dance."

Anzu nodded, feeling distinctly panicked as Jack disappeared into the crowd of dancers, leaving her alone with the man she just couldn't seem to purge from her system-- from her heart-- alone, with Seto Kaiba.

**xxxxx**

Myriad sensations rushed in as Seto slid his arm around Anzu's waist and took her hand. He remembered this; the feeling of her in his arms. Holding her small hand gently, he couldn't help but be reminded of all the times he'd clutched at these same delicate fingers, lacing them with his own as she screamed his name in bed. Her other hand rested on his shoulder, wide sky blue eyes searching his face as they began to dance slowly.

"So...what _are_ you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Business." There was no need for her to know why he _really_ came...

"Business? At a Charity Ball?"

He raised an eyebrow. Damn her for her cleverness. She was almost as bad as Mokuba. "Call it...keeping up appearances."

This seemed to satisfy her, as she smiled softly-- sadly?-- and leaned a little further into him. He really looked at her, then. New York seemed to agree with her. Her skin glowed pleasantly and her eyes were so incredibly blue. There was a new grace and maturity in her countenance, and an undertone of melancholy that hadn't been there before. Seto had a sneaking suspicion that the muted sadness in her face might be related to his presence somehow.

"You grew your hair."

"Mmm. I had to. Ballerinas and their buns, you know?"

"Hn. I don't like it." One of his hands briefly came up to brush the hair aside and stroke the back of her neck with his fingertips. "It's a crime for you not to show your neck."

He felt her shiver as his fingers ghosted away, even as her eyes narrowed slightly. _Mission accomplished, _he thought. _Here comes the old Anzu._

"Well I don't think you have any right to comment. Seeing as I haven't heard a single _word_ from you in almost a year, I'm pretty sure my hairstyle isn't any of your _business._"

Seto smiled to see the fire in her eyes. He had hardly realized until now how much he missed being talked to this way. And she was the only one who ever dared. "I could say the same for you, you know. It's not like you don't have my phone number."

Her jaw dropped. He knew he was about to get an earful if he didn't do something. "Well _you_ were the one that--"

He pressed two fingers to her lips, startling her into silence. "Just shut up and enjoy the dance, will you?"

**xxxxx**

Electricity tore through Anzu as those fingers touched her mouth firmly. She found herself staring at _his_ lips. If his fingers caused electricity, those lips could surely spark a fire. But...she didn't want that from him. Right?

_Who are you trying to fool, _said Anzu's inner devil, _You've never stopped thinking about him that way, and you probably never will._

The voice was right, of course. The voice was _always_ right. She'd known the moment his shadow appeared between her and Jack that it had really been there the whole time, waiting by her side. Now the shadow had taken form, and she was lost in a confusing haze of his cologne, his voice, the firm arm wrapped around her waist...

The arm loosened just slightly as the music came to a stop. Everyone's attention diverted to the front of the room as a gray haired man tapped a microphone and began to speak, welcoming them to the event. Anzu and Seto were no longer dancing, but he was still holding her. Nobody seemed to notice. He leaned over, whispering in her ear. "You'd better go find your little boyfriend and say goodnight. I'll come find you in a few minutes." With that, he released her and stalked away to Lord knows where.

Say goodnight? What was he talking about? She felt cold at the loss of his presence. Not knowing what else to do, Anzu began to search for Jack.

**xxxxx**

Half an hour later, Seto was standing at the bottom of one of the staircases scanning the crowd for Anzu. He had wanted to grab her right then while they were dancing and drag her out of the ball, across town, and into his hotel room. Especially when he caught her looking at his lips with barely disguised longing. He had spent twenty minutes out on an upstairs balcony trying to rein in his speeding hormones. He hadn't been very successful.

He hoped she had understood his meaning when he told her to go say goodnight, because as soon as he could find her they were leaving. Even if he had to drag her out kicking and screaming. He knew she was confused by his behavior. _He_ was confused by it, too. But he wasn't confused about what he wanted. He wanted _her_. _Now._

Finding her chatting with the little rich boy and some stuffed shirts over by one of the bars, Seto made his way through the crowds of people until he reached her. He knew Anzu sensed his presence behind her, as she visibly stiffened. Her companions turned to look at him. He responded to their attention with a disinterested nod.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Anzu?"

Seto could feel the forced politeness in Jack's question. Seeing Anzu hesitate, Seto almost felt bad for creating such an awkward situation. Almost.

"Umm...of course. This is Seto Kaiba, one of my old friends from Japan. Kaiba, this is Jack Kincaid."

Seto noticed that one of the men's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she introduced him. Seemingly _someone_ here knew who he was. Seto barely listened as Kincaid introduced the other men. This was a complete waste of his time.

"...and he works with me at the UN. So what do you do Mr. Kaiba?" They all looked at him expectantly.

He answered in a practiced tone of cold indifference. "I'm just your garden variety ruthless billionaire."

Anzu shot him a look as the others tried to figure out if his response was meant to be a joke. He grabbed Anzu's arm, beginning to lead her away. "Please excuse us. I need to speak with Anzu _privately_."

She struggled imperceptibly as he led her through the crowd, looking back to see Jack and the other men watching with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Seto, what do you think you're _doing_?"

"We're leaving."

Before Anzu knew it, they were outside. His arm was gripping her tightly around the waist, preventing escape. Anzu attempted to protest as he bundled her into the back of the closest available taxi. He followed closely behind, slamming the door and handing the driver a card from his hotel.

"Are you crazy? I can't believe you. That was incredibly rude!"

Fixing her with an intense gaze, Seto loomed over her, trapping her against the seat with his body. "I know. Did it turn you on?"

Her scathing retort was pushed roughly back into her mouth as his lips descended onto hers. All control flew out the window as he crushed himself against her, ravaging her sweet mouth with a long desired kiss.

Anzu surrendered, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. When he was kissing her she couldn't think of anything else. Especially when he kissed like _this_. She was shocked at the desperation that seemed to radiate from the kiss...from both sides of it.

His hands began to explore. The satiny material of the dress was extremely sensual to touch, but he would prefer her bare skin once he got her out of it. He quickly discovered the slit in her dress, swallowing her moan as he trailed one hand swiftly up the outside of her thigh.

She gave Seto's bottom lip a gentle bite as they broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. After a few seconds of staring into her eyes, Seto gave a growl and resumed the kiss. She fisted her hands in his hair as she arched into his touch. He had pushed himself so close that he was practically lying on top of her.

Lights, cars, and people flashed by the windows of the taxi as it hurtled through the nighttime streets of New York. Anzu's new world crumbled around her as she lost herself to Seto's embrace. She no longer cared why, where, how-- all she knew was that she needed this. Needed _him_. Gasping out his name as he tongued the hollow of her throat, Anzu felt the wall she'd tried to build around her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

There. (sighs with relief) I FINALLY got that one finished. I hope it was good. Just so you know, I have no idea if New York has a Ritz, and I've never been to any kind of formal event. I just made it all up. I tried to make it realistic, so I hope I did a good job.

In the next chapter, see what happens in Seto's hotel room (you can probably guess; part of it, anyway) and find out why Seto owes Anzu a new dress. After chapter 10 we'll probably head back to the present and get a look at what's going through everyone's twisted little minds (or maybe just my twisted little mind).

Thanks to all the reviewers. I really appreciate it. I'm too tired to name all of you this time, but you have my gratitude! Review again and make me even happier! It really does help push the updates along.


	10. Come Undone

Hey. Back again, with another update.

I'm not sure how I feel about the results of this one...the first half I'm _definitely_ pleased with, but the end of the chapter got a little murky. I think it's partly because it _needs_ to be a little murky, and partly because it was originally supposed to be longer...but then I realized that I'm working from like 8AM to 9:30PM for the next two days, most of the day Saturday (likely followed by some other random weekend activity), and likely some of Sunday. I don't know. It's probably fine. I just wish I had some more time to tweak it. You guys can tell me what you think.

On a completely unrelated note, I just wanted to comment (for anyone who might be somewhat interested in knowing) that I really, really, REALLY enjoyed _Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist _Manga volume 3. I just picked it up a few days ago, and find myself flipping through it from time to time...if you've read it you probably understand why. I swear even _Yugi_ blushed when Seto got out of the helicopter! I humbly apologize to anyone who doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about.

Oh. And the chapter title...yeah, another song inspiration. And not a very creative one. 'Come Undone' is a well known song by (dun dun duuun) Duran Duran. I _swear_ these things come up on my iTunes at freakishly appropriate times.

Disclaimer (haven't done one of these in awhile): I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

WARNING: This is another one of those chapters. The kind that are rated M. M, M, M! Hopefully not _too_ M. The rating is for sexual situations. _Extremely_ sexual situations. In abundance. As always, be sure to let me know if I've 'crossed the line'. Ugh...stupid line!

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 10: Come Undone**

**x (Flashback (yes, _still_ in flashback mode): Seto's Hotel, Midtown Manhattan, June 8 x**

Anzu's breath was coming in short gasps as Seto pinned her up against the door leading to his hotel room. There were approximately three reasons for her labored breathing:

1. The somewhat restrictive corset built into the top of her dress was squeezing her.

2. Seto's body was grinding her into the door as he apparently fumbled with his keycard. The way his body molded to hers in...certain places...made it difficult to inhale and exhale normally.

3. She was still in quite a state after their recent activities in the elevator. Surely it couldn't be legal for him to do such things to her in a public place. Thank God nobody had tried to get on. She really didn't fancy putting on that kind of show for random hotel guests, with her dress hiked up, head thrown back and to the side in alarmed arousal as he _touched_ her...

A growl from his chest (AKA Reason #4) was followed by some scraping sounds, a soft _beep_, and a strangely satisfying _click_. An arm slipped around her waist, steadying her as she was pushed inside the hotel suite. Anzu just barely heard the door slam and hardly saw Seto's blue eyes blaze before he conquered her mouth again, teasing her tongue with his as he lifted her up and propped her against the back of what seemed through the relative darkness to be a couch.

Seto paused briefly to shrug off his tuxedo jacket and discard his shoes before insinuating himself between Anzu's legs. Even with her dress somewhat in the way she could _feel_ how aroused he was. His hands slid into her hair as he kissed her deeply, deftly removing the antique hair clip and brushing her hair aside so that he could caress her graceful neck.

He whispered into her ear in a rough and tumble voice, continuing to tug at her hair, running his fingers over her collarbone. "I couldn't watch anymore."

Anzu shuddered, eyes unfocused as he continued to move against her more than suggestively. "Umm...watch what?"

She jumped as his fingers dug roughly into her hip and she felt his breath heating up the skin at the neckline of her dress. He spoke in fragments as his lips continued to travel all over any exposed flesh they could find.

"You...dancing with him...him _touching_ you..._looking_ at you..."

Anzu yelped as his teeth grazed her pulse point. A thrill went up her spine at his possessiveness, even though she knew in the back of her mind that he really had no right to think that way about her...

He was breathing heavily, pressing his forehead against hers. "I wanted to smash him in the face and tell him that you're _mine_..."

Face heating up even more, if it were possible under such already fevered circumstances, Anzu's stomach churned with confused emotions. Why did he have to say things like that? And in that _voice_...velvet, gravel, whiskey...there was really no one word to describe it. Being referred to as 'his' made her head spin with happiness and her guts boil with anger all at the same time. But she felt one more powerful inclination that overwhelmed all the others.

Her hands moved of their own accord as Anzu unsteadily worked open the buttons on Seto's white shirt. He made a pleased purring sound as she pushed the shirt away and began running her hands over his smooth, warm skin. As Seto's tongue traced a path down to the junction of her breasts, some wicked force within Anzu compelled her to gently pinch one of his nipples. He gave an inarticulate groan, biting hard into her neck as the two of them lost balance and tumbled over the back of the couch.

Their limbs and remaining garments became so tangled that they failed to halt their fall, ending up sprawled on the carpeted floor. Anzu gasped as his face loomed above hers, sporting a tender and hungry expression. He leaned in closer, lips barely brushing against hers.

"Happy Anniversary," he growled against her mouth, running one hand up her side.

Fortunately unharmed in the fall, Anzu squirmed pleasurably under his touch. "W--what?"

Seto buried his face in her neck, pushing his body into hers. "Mmm. Remember? It's been a year today. Since the graduation party..."

A pair of crystal blue eyes widened in shock. He would remember such a thing? The night they 'got together'? Was that why he was here? Why they were...? Anzu's head swam with confused thoughts as she felt herself being suddenly pulled upright. Standing limply, she felt his fingers exploring her dress purposefully, as if he were looking for something. "I--"

He released a low chuckle as his fingers located the row of buttons that ran up Anzu's spine. "You forgot, didn't you? Don't worry. I'll make you remember..."

His lips bruised hers with a demanding kiss as he began to unfasten the buttons. The heat between them seemed to rise gradually as Seto struggled with the line of miniscule buttons, evidently annoyed at the amount of time it was taking to undress her. Finally losing his last ounce of patience about halfway through the unbuttoning process, Seto snarled in animalistic frustration, grasping the material at the back of her dress and ripping it apart with an ear-rending tear. Anzu gasped as she heard the remaining buttons scatter in every direction, pinging off nearby surfaces and rolling across the floor.

Seto fell slowly to his knees in front of her, dragging the now loosened fabric away from her body as he descended. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he knelt before her, eagerly revealing her now bare upper body and hurrying to uncover the rest.

"You jerk! Do you know how much this gown cost?"

Her righteous indignation was difficult to sustain with him sliding the dress off of her waist, latching his fingers into her undergarments to pull them away as well.

"I'll buy you another dress."

Seto placed a hot, open-mouth kiss on her hipbone as the dress pooled at her feet. He nibbled at the flesh and then traced it with his tongue, making her shiver.

"Fuck..." he ground out as he ran his hands over her naked skin. "I'll buy you _twenty_..."

Anzu moaned an incoherent response as he stood swiftly and picked her up in one easy motion, carrying her toward the bedroom. The whole suite was dimly lit from the glow of the city outside. All Anzu cared was that it was enough to see Seto as he pushed her onto the bed. Locking her eyes onto his she reached up to unfasten his pants. He shrugged out of them impatiently, along with his silk boxers.

Both Seto and Anzu cried out in broken exclamations of pleasure as their unclothed bodies molded together on the bed. Oh she remembered, alright. This was what she tried to pretend she didn't dream about _all the time_.

The embrace began to spin out of control as their hands wandered, trying to touch each other everywhere at once. They rocked against one another, kissing violently, overwhelmed by tantalizing sensations. Anzu didn't think she could _take_ much more of this...

"S--Seto..._please_..."

His face hovered above hers, intently focused. His hair tickled her forehead, breath ghosting over her lips. "Not like this. I want to _see_ you." Seto suddenly flipped their positions so that Anzu was on top. He maneuvered their bodies so that she was straddling him, causing her to whimper when she felt his hardness pressing against her...

**xxxxx**

Anzu was too busy with her own shout of pleasure to notice the moan of anguished, almost desperate _relief_ that came from Seto's mouth as he gripped her hips and guided himself into her. _Finally_. His body was positively screaming as she squeezed around him, arching her neck back and crying out. He drank in every each of her naked form, from her eyes shut tight in ecstasy to her knees, snug against his sides.

He never closed his eyes when he was with her. He was afraid he might miss something. With the other women he'd screwed before it had been different. They had been there only to pleasure him, and he felt no need to see them. Not their bodies, not their faces. They hadn't _mattered_. Irrelevant, that was the word. But this, _she_, was different. With Anzu, he was completely absorbed. He could look at her face and know exactly what she wanted him to do. And he would do it. He had never figured out why, but her pleasure was almost more vital to him than his own.

As if sensing the intensity of his gaze, Anzu's eyes fluttered open again and locked with his. Seto moved one hand up her abdomen to grip a pert breast as she lifted her hips and rolled them down slowly. His other hand's hold on her hip tightened as he thrust himself even deeper in, never breaking eye contact.

"Mmmph..._Seto_..." Her voice was desperate with long-neglected need.

Bending his knees slightly upward, he supported her as she began to grind against him in a steady rhythm. He resisted the powerful urge to start slamming into her beautiful body with all his might. He would wait until she _asked_ him to.

After awhile, Anzu pitched forward, changing the angle of their lovemaking. Her hands were propped on the pillow at either side of his head as she continued to slide against him, releasing breathy wails as the tension inside of her grew.

Sensing that she was tired of the position, Seto rolled her beneath him. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, fingernails scratching down his back as he pumped in and out of her. He found himself moaning almost continuously into the side of her neck as she met every thrust with one of her own.

Soon she was screaming his name over and over as he felt her tighten around him. That was the cue he had been waiting for. He willed himself to move faster, slamming her mercilessly into the mattress as she climaxed, latching her teeth onto his shoulder. He broke apart then, black stars shooting before his eyes as he pushed in as deep as he could go and held himself there as he found his release. He grasped Anzu tightly, growling as the erotic little noises she was making continued near his ear.

Collapsing on top of her, Seto released a long sigh. He felt her soft hands begin to caress his sweat-drenched back and push his hair away from his eyes. He lifted his head to look at her. She wore a small smile, appearing to radiate satisfied happiness. He loved being able to do that to her. Almost as much as he loved the way she'd just been screaming his name...

Anzu hummed into his mouth as he kissed her slowly, moving off of her and configuring them into a comfortable embrace. His arms were tight around her as she relaxed into him. He felt calmer than he had in months, kissing her hair where it stuck to her temple. He wouldn't have to live without her, not tonight...

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

As Monday morning began to dawn, Anzu Mazaki wondered whether Seto had slept at all during the night. She herself had managed very little actual sleep, and yet every time she woke up he was either staring at her, placing soft kisses along her neck and face, or running his hands over her skin and pressing against her in an insistent and not-very-subtle way. There hadn't been much time available for rest...

The term 'pent-up sexual energy' seemed like a pretty insufficient description of the uninterrupted passion that seemed to pour from him. He clutched at her like a scared child and devoured her like a starving man. He always had been a mass of contradictions.

Like now. He was sleeping. Yes, Seto Kaiba, actually snoozing happily away. She cursed the way he could seem so innocent yet so beguiling at the same time. The breath that left his mouth as a result of an endearing snore was the exact same gust of air that tickled her neck and sent delicious shivers up and down her spine. The am draped across her midsection made her feel warm and protected, but also spoke of forbidden pleasures and the absolute zero _peril_ of daring to be in love with him. Which she obviously still was, Lord help her...

He looked so sweet and harmless in sleep, but now that it was morning and the haze of lust and re-ignited sensual fury was starting to lift, she had a foreboding feeling.

The feeling that he was going to hurt her, again.

**xxxxx**

Once he had managed to sleep, Seto had slept like a rock. No, he had slept like a child. Like a _baby_. He hadn't even wanted to; having Anzu again, in his bed, in his arms, was more stimulating than three pots of coffee and a shipment of illegal stimulants. He had memorized and _re-_memorized every sacred inch of her body, every quirk of her lips.

The subtle changes in her scent and appearance had only made her more fascinating to him. She was like a favorite book that never lost its charm; sometimes when you took it off the shelf and surrendered to it again, you'd find things waiting inside that you missed the first time around and only made you love it more.

Love...now that was a place he still couldn't go. That place was foreign and dangerous; especially now with the two of them leading these different, separate lives that were more than just miles and oceans apart.

Maybe it was _because_ he loved her (he had finally admitted this, if only to himself) that he couldn't let them be 'together'. His mere appearance at her side had sent them both into an emotional tailspin that neither one of them could afford to endure at this point in their lives. He refused to distract her with a relationship that was bound to be tumultuous, and probably worse. And an arrogant, prideful corner of him just wouldn't settle for part-time devotion.

Maybe he had been foolish, even selfish, to come here and seek her out. He hadn't really been thinking, but now that he finally could again he realized that the encounter had been enlightening in many ways. He'd learned that their desire and _need_ for each other had in no way lessened. He was also sure she still lo-- _cared for_ him. Which made it even harder to conclude that they needed to have distance between them in order to function as normal human beings.

Anzu needed to dance, to live. He needed to devote attention to his company and Mokuba. He couldn't do that if he was flying to New York every chance he could find. Besides, he knew he wouldn't be there every time she needed him. There would be too much disappointment.

Seto normally wasn't a particularly patient man, but this would have to wait until the time was right. And it _would_ be right, because he'd be damned if he was going to live without her forever. His determination would have to sustain him...

This day, though. Their little 'Anniversary'...maybe that was the exception to the rule. He hadn't been physically able to stop himself from running to her and reaffirming what he felt, what they had. Maybe he had broken his own rules, but wasn't that what they were supposedly made for? He had the feeling it wouldn't be the last time. Maybe the logic was unusually twisted; if he knew he could have her every day, he would want her every hour. But once a year? Maybe, just _maybe_...he could control it.

Seto stirred unwillingly from sleep, feeling stone-cold apprehension rip through his insides. He would have to say good bye to Anzu Mazaki yet again. He only hoped that she might be able to understand his motives...even if it was too much to hope that she could sense his true feelings.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

(sigh) I told you it wasn't going to be easy for them. This chapter was originally supposed to contain a huge fight, too. That will be featured in chapter 11. After that, we'll have to revisit the 'present' and see how things are developing. There's a lot more of the tale to tell, and I have a few interesting twists planned, too.

I know a lot of people are concerned about the whole Anzu x Yugi dynamic in this fic, in terms of the fact that my plot thus far indicates that Yugi is really going to get stepped on and mistreated somewhere along the line. I can't promise that it isn't somewhat true, but I can say this: I'm not just using him as convenient plot material or a means of creating conflict in the story. When Anzu agrees to marry him, she does it for a reason, and not just as a means of trying to get Seto's attention (one reviewer seemed worried about this). I know the whole thing seems rather improbable with the way the story has progressed so far, but I have plans. Saying it will all 'make sense' may be pushing it, but I'll try my best.

Whew. So that ends my little author's rant for today. I'm sure we're all glad that we finally know what happened to Anzu's poor dress. That naughty Seto! Drop by and read next time if you want to see these guys have a bit of an...argument. Also, wouldn't you like to know what Jounouchi saw in a tabloid newspaper back in Domino? Hmm...

I've been so happy with the response this story is getting. Thanks for everyone who keeps giving me such enjoyable reviews and helpful feedback! Review this chapter and tell me if you liked it (or if I need to edit out some of the smutty parts)!


	11. Footprints On My Ceiling

Okay. Okay. This took _forever_ for me to post. I'm so sorry!

I had a little trouble getting the chapter to turn out the way I wanted it to, and crossed out, edited, changed, and added until I got something I was satisfied with. At least I _think_ I'm satisfied. I won't know for sure until I type it and post it and look it over. These two stubborn creeps just wouldn't act the way I wanted them to. Grrr... (sigh) I'm almost entirely sure that one or both of them is still going to feel OOC in this chapter, despite my best efforts. Maybe it couldn't be avoided. I don't know, I'll let you guys judge for yourselves.

In any case, future updates shouldn't take as long, as my schedule is going to be freeing up a bit. Plus, hopefully the other chapters will be more cooperative. And maybe I'll be able to get a handle on my recent manga binge. And stop reading so much Aoshi x Kaoru over at the Rurouni Kenshin part of this website (guilty pleasure number...hmm I think I lost count).

Alright. I'm done blabbering now. Let me know how you like this.

Chapter title from the Social Distortion song 'Footprints On My Ceiling. Another gift from my iTunes. The tone of the lyrics just felt...right.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, though I did finally get my hands on some subtitled episodes. I'm impressed; and greatly amused by the absolutely _horrible_ subtitles. I wish I owned _those!_

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 11: Footprints On My Ceiling**

**x Flashback: Seto's Hotel, New York City, June 9 x**

Light filtered through the white curtains of the hotel room. The sounds of the bustling city were muffled, barely reaching up to disturb the silence of the spacious suite. Well, the _near_ silence. The carpets were decorated with a scattering of formal garments. Traveling to the bedroom, the only sounds to be heard were quiet rustlings punctuated by the occasional soft moan.

Anzu's body was tingling in sweet sensory overload as Seto moved intimately against and within her yet again. It wasn't a surprise-- many times when they'd been together an exchange of sleepy morning-blue bedroom glances had led into such slow and gentle sensual bliss. It was like an easy reminder of the scorching, frantic passion they'd shared throughout the night.

Sunlight danced across the ceiling as Anzu's body arched languorously beneath her lover, shaking slightly with pleasure as she sighed at his barely-there caresses over her highly sensitized skin. He would bend his head from time to time, kissing her deliberately as he slid in and out with agonizing slowness. Then his lips would be on her neck, hot breath behind her ear making her shiver, fingers twining with hers and squeezing in time with the push of his hips.

Their bodies soon achieved a soothing release, almost a mutual apology for the strain they had so willingly put their nerves and muscles under the night before. When the tide of pleasure rolled out, they lay faces-up next to each other on the bed, legs still somewhat tangled. The only sound for several long minutes was a purr of decidedly male satisfaction from the back of Seto's throat.

Anzu was the first to break the silence, viewing Seto's reclined profile with heavy-lidded blue eyes. "So...when are you leaving?"

He slowly turned, propping his head on one arm and regarding her, it seemed, with a certain hesitation. "I don't know...today? Tomorrow?" His features creased into the facial equivalent of a shrug. "I need to get back to Mokuba and the company."

Disappointment washed over Anzu, a feeling she knew she would have been foolish not to expect. Of _course_ he wasn't staying. Maybe she had forgotten for a few sweet hours that he lived his life a World away. She stroked the side of his face, which had grown rough in the overnight hours. Her voice was resigned, with hints of reluctant understanding. "I know. But...when can we see each other again?"

Sitting up suddenly, white sheets pooling around his hips, Seto turned his face away from her tender expression. The set of his shoulders indicated uncomfortable nervousness. "Look, Anzu..." He shifted his head halfway back in her direction, revealing a sliver of one blue eye and the curve of a frown. "I don't think it's sensible for us to get too...involved."

Pulling the sheet up to cover herself as she rose into a sitting position, Anzu pushed a wild lock of hair behind her ear and stared at Seto's back with disbelief. Get too _involved_? Wasn't it a bit late for that?

"Just--" It was taking extraordinary effort to make her brain form words properly. "Just what are you trying to say?"

He shifted to face her then, with dull blue eyes that looked almost weary. It was a complete 180 degree reversal from how those deep blue eyes had looked last night. "I mean I don't think it's a good idea for us to..._see_ each other after this."

Anzu's head was spinning so fast that she felt like she was on a frightening and badly maintained tea-cup ride at a hastily erected carnival. It sounded like he was giving her the brush off. _Again_. Was she really that much of a fool? She'd known he wouldn't commit to a real 'relationship', and was even aware that perhaps his feelings for her didn't run as deep as hers for him. But _this_?

He made it sound like he didn't care if she lived or died. Like she was some cheap one night stand he'd picked up on a whim and needed to get rid of! Her eyes narrowed, burning with anger and tears that she _refused_ to let fall. She rose from the bed, yanking the sheet along with her to hide her body from him.

"So that's it, is it?"

Seto had the nerve to look confused as he turned to fully face her. Neither of them even really noticed that he was completely naked now, sitting at the end of the bed with his long legs hanging off the edge. "What do you mean?"

He asked the question as though he really wanted to know the answer. In his mind, it was because he _did_ want to know. In Anzu's, however, it came out sounding like she would have to be the world's biggest moron if she had been expecting anything else.

"You...why did you even _come_ here?"

"I told you. I had some business."

Anzu's heart was breaking into smaller and smaller pieces. "Right. So what? You couldn't wait until you got back to Domino to find yourself a quick lay?" She snorted. "Or was I just too easy of a target?"

His eyebrows slanted dangerously downward. "What the hell are you talking about?" His voice had regained some of the coldness she remembered from so long ago.

Anzu clutched the sheet closer to her body. "I guess it's true. You really _do_ only think about yourself. God, why do you have to be such an _asshole_? I had _finally_ gotten over you, and you just waltz back into my life and take whatever you want from me. I _must_ have been stupid to think for a minute that you actually came to see me because you _cared_!"

Seto stood up, hastily sliding into some nearby boxer shorts. "Have you lost your _mind_? The only reason I went to that _stupid_ ball was because I wanted to see you--"

"Because you wanted to fuck me, you mean? I guess it wasn't good enough, since you don't want to see me again!"

Anzu remembered the spark of anger she'd felt last night when he'd growled in her ear that she was _his_. "I'm not _property_ you know. You can't just use me whenever you want and then toss me aside!"

"Dammit, you're acting like a child! It's not _practical_ for us to be together right now! You should see that. You could try to use your brain instead of hurling baseless insults at me!"

His voice had risen steadily, to the point where he was almost shouting. His feet carried him unconsciously toward Anzu, until he was looming directly in front of her.

"What now? Trying to intimidate me?" She could feel the warmth of his skin through the sheet that separated them. She was ever so aware of the fact that she'd been glued hip to hip with this man, clutching at him in passion not half an hour ago. She tried to breathe evenly. Meeting his eyes, she felt her anger and resolve falter slightly. "Seto...why? I don't understand this."

Seto sighed, suddenly seeming much less imposing. He took a step back, putting much-needed distance between them. "Because. Neither of us can handle this. It would be hard enough if we at least lived in the same hemisphere. But like this? It would only end in disaster."

Anzu's mouth opened and closed. _If we lived in the same hemisphere? Did he mean to say...that he wished they could be together? _Anzu's mind grasped desperately, looking for the right assembly of words. "But...I could...we wouldn't have to--"

He held up a hand, silencing her inarticulate pleas. "No. Don't try to reason with me. This is the only way."

Pain seemed to pour from him, pulsing across the ever-growing gap between them. Anzu was reminded of the night before she left Domino; this was the same way he had looked at her before driving off on his motorbike. If doing this was so painful for him, why had he even come? She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Why couldn't he just accept her feelings for him? It's not like she was asking for anything in return...

"I wish you hadn't even come here."

He frowned, eyebrows knitting. "I really don't think you mean that."

His apparent calmness enhanced her despair and rekindled her rage. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Seto! It's not like I want chocolates and roses and phone calls five times a day. All I wanted was for you to let me love you!" She tried to grasp his arm, but he twisted away from her.

The tears pouring from Anzu's eyes were making Seto feel like the World's Biggest Jerk (which, he realized, many people would argue that he _was_). This wasn't how he meant things to proceed, but he hadn't anticipated that her emotions toward him could be so strong and enduring. Was he doing the wrong thing? Hearing the conjunction of the words 'love' and 'you' coming out of her tear-stained mouth, regardless of the context, had almost been his undoing. He knew if he gave her any more hope, let her reason with him, _touch_ him, he would want to drag her back to Domino and keep her by him _all the time_--

"I can't, Anzu." His voice was strained, barely choking out the next words as he stared into a bare corner of the room. "I can't give you what you want. Not now."

Giving a sob of abject defeat, Anzu mentally left the shattered pieces of her ripped-out heart in the bedroom, forcing her feet into action. With superhuman effort, she turned away from him and began marching into the front room of the hotel suite.

Seto followed a few moments later to find Anzu slipping with astonishing speed into the remnants of her evening gown. He could see the tears rolling silently down her cheeks as she grabbed his tuxedo jacket in irritation, hastily arranging it over the dress to preserve enough modesty for her to flee into the New York streets. Her eyes were unfocused. Seto realized that her spirit was crushed.

"Anzu-- don't leave like this."

"What reason is there to stay? You don't want to see me anymore, so I might as well give you a head start on being rid of me for good."

He stepped toward her. He'd known with the look on her face when she turned to leave the bedroom that if he didn't do _something_ to show her that he wasn't without emotions towards her before she left, she might never look him in the eye again with anything other than feelings of indignant loathing.

"Don't twist my words around in your mind. If you think about it for awhile I know you'll see why this is the best way--"

"Does it even _matter_ if I see? You've obviously made up my mind for me already."

The hurt in her eyes made seto feel nauseous, because he knew it was his fault. Shit, why did women have to be so complicated? She was obviously beyond reason at this point. What else was he supposed to _say_? "I'm _doing_ this for both of us. You'll see someday. I'll make you understand."

"You can't _make_ me do anything, Seto Kaiba."

Anzu stalked toward the door, wondering why he had such a plaintive expression on his face. Her legs were heavy, mind and heart confused. His words made no sense! He didn't care for her, didn't want her. What else could there possibly be to understand?

"Anzu." Her name came out of his mouth sounding like an unsure command. She turned her head to see him standing there, in his boxer shorts, in an unintimidating, almost hang-dog manner. Daring to meet his eyes, she saw apology, longing, and desperation-- like he was trying to tell her something without having to say it. She was about to turn and walk out the door when she heard him speak one last time. It took every shred of willpower she possessed not to run back into his arms when he said it:

"I missed you."

She turned heel and fled out the door, shutting it with surprising gentleness. Seto thought a nice, loud slam might've felt more appropriate under the circumstances.

"Fuck..."

He flopped onto the nearby couch, totally drained of the will to move as he stared at the ceiling. The back of his throat burned with all the things he _should_ have said.

He had totally blown it.

But wasn't this what he had wanted? To put emotional distance between them?

_No, _he thought, _not like this..._

He could hear an echo in his mind of her footsteps traveling over the threshold of the door and out of his life again. He was going to have some serious work to do if he was going to get her not to despise him by the time their next 'Anniversary' rolled around. He threw one bare, lightly muscled arm across his face. Good thing he was persistent. The scent of her skin could be detected. lingering upon his own where his arm met his nose. HIs entire body ached and throbbed.

"Anzu...see you in a year..."

**xxxxxxxx**

**x Flashback: A comfortable café, Domino, June 10 x**

Jounouchi grinned a grin of guilty pleasure as he walked into the café. He was meeting Yugi and Honda in about 20 minutes. It wasn't the big cup of coffee that caused his somewhat manic expression, however. He had arrived early specifically in order to devote attention to the tawdry periodical he was carrying beneath his arm.

Yes, that's right. Jounouchi was a secretly avid reader of Domino's very own scandalous tabloid, _The Investigator_.

Yugi and Honda were under the impression that Jou read this 'paper' only because of its generous coverage of American sports. Truth was, even though he liked baseball and basketball a lot, he liked the girls that appeared each day on page 5 even better. The occasional ridiculously false, frankly insulting rumor or conjecture about Domino's favorite billionaire bachelor, Seto Kaiba, didn't hurt either. Jounouchi really got a kick out of some of the creative stuff these people could make up. The only downside was that the jerk probably never read any of the nonsense himself. Jounouchi had no doubt that Kaiba wouldn't have enjoyed the story about his clandestine proclivity toward wearing ladies undergarments.

Settling into a seat near the window with his coffee, Jounouchi began to thumb through _The Investigator_. This was a pretty good issue. Something about a four-headed alien love child and a very promising horoscope on page two-- indicating that his keen powers of observation (he hee!) would be especially sharp today. With great anticipation, Jounouchi flipped over to page 5.

His eyes buggled out of his skull. Wow, they really did take great care to put as little clothing as possible on these models. That bikini didn't leave much to the imagination, and Jounouchi had a _good_ imagination. The long blond hair on this particular sultry lady reminded him rather powerfully of someone _else_ he could think of...

Jounouchi blushed, much to his own horror, quickly darting his eyes away from page 5. When he saw what was on page 6, he almost knocked his coffee off the table in shock.

There was a picture. A picture of Kaiba.

No, a picture of Kaiba _and Anzu._

Grasping the edges of the paper, Jounouchi lifted if off the table to glare at it more closely. As much as he hated to think it, something told him that the photo was authentic. The fakes in this tabloid were usually pretty obvious. And if it really were the real thing, Anzu had some serious explaining to do.

It wasn't so strange, he reasoned, for Anzu to be at some kind of dance. It was even less surprising for her to look so radiant. All he was wondering was what in _hell_ Anzu was doing dancing with _Kaiba_, closer than close, eyes locked onto his, with his _fingers_ pressed against her lips?

Finally noticing the bold-face headline above the photo, Jounouchi braced himself for _The Investigator's_ excruciating interpretation of the scene.

**000000**

**TRANSCONTINENTAL ROMANCE? **

_**Two of Domino's Finest Embroiled in a heated affair!**_

The Investigator_ has learned from our correspondent in New York that Seto Kaiba, President and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was spotted this past weekend at a charity ball in New York City. _

_On the dance floor, Mr. Kaiba was reunited with Domino-raised ballerina, Anzu Mazaki. The pair appeared to be quite captivated with each other, dancing close and leaving the event together at an early hour. _

_So, is it finally love for the stubbornly solitary CEO? The photographic evidence seems to speak for itself. His familiar behavior toward Miss Mazaki, in our opinion, indicates prior attachment. How long have these two been secretly dating? Your guess is as good as ours. _

The Investigator_ will keep you informed of any new developments in this tantalizing story..._

**000000**

Jounouchi's teeth ground against each other. _'Secretly dating?'_ This was the most ridiculous bullshit he had ever seen--

Freezing, he was assailed by a memory, something he himself had witnessed in the street near Anzu's house on a warm August night almost a year ago...involving Anzu, Kaiba, and a motorcycle...

"Jounouchi! Hey!"

Before Jounouchi's line of thought could continue down its worrisome path, he saw Yugi and Honda rapidly approaching.

_Yugi... Yugi could NOT see this newspaper!_

He hurriedly closed it, crumpling the pages noisily.

"Whoa, is that _The Investigator_ again? Honestly Jou, I don't know how you can read this junk! I _would_ like to see that page 5 girl, though!"

Honda made a grab for the paper, but Jounouchi was too fast. "Eh heh heh! You're right! This should go in the _trash can_ where it belongs!" In a flurry of sandy hair and flailing limbs, Jounouchi weaved his way between the café tables, finally cramming the offending tabloid into the garbage.

"Aww man! I bet she was hot, too!"

Jounouchi wasn't even listening as his two friends chattered excitedly about the page 5 girl, the latest Duel Monsters cards, and everything in between. His mind was stuck in an unpleasant loop.

Anzu. Kaiba. Anzu and Kaiba.

He looked over at Yugi. Anyone with half a brain knew that Yugi was in love with Anzu. Had been for _ages_. Jounouchi had been under the impression that Anzu felt the same, but if that were the case, what was she doing cavorting around Manhattan with Yugi's all-time bitterest rival? Had the lights of the big city gone to her head?

Or was this another one of Kaiba's schemes to gain an edge over Yugi? If he hurt Anzu, he was a dead man.

Was he just overreacting? After all, _The Investigator _wasn't exactly a reliable source of information. Maybe the photo was a chop job after all...

There was only one way to find out for sure. Jounouchi frowned slightly, brown eyes hardening. He would just have to ask Anzu himself.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

(gives sigh of relief) THERE. Chapter 11 is DONE. Can you see what I mean now about being worried about Anzu and Seto seeming OOC? Hmm. I guess I sort of felt like she would go totally irrational, and he's quite obviously pushing her away more because he's scared of his own feelings and of being hurt than anything else...what is he going to do in the next year to win back Anzu's attention? And what will Jounouchi say to Anzu? Will she tell him anything?

Chapter 12 should be coming soon. A lot quicker than this chapter did! A huge, HUGE thanks to all the reviewers. Those are like rocket fuel for me, I swear.

I also want to send out appreciation to the other authors with currently running stories in this pairing. Because reading everyone else's updates really encourages me to hurry up with mine and to make it as good as I can! So keep updating, I'm waiting impatiently!

I hope this chapter was okay. Let me know!


	12. Blurred Vision

Wow, it's been a productive couple of days. I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. You should hopefully find it interesting. It got finished faster than I expected. I guess that's what time off can do for you.

Incidentally, if you're interested (shameless plug) you should check out the new pair of Seto x Anzu stories I published yesterday. I'm pitting them against each other in a winner-take-all contest. One is angsty, the other is somewhat humorous. Depending on which one people like better, I'm going to be continuing one of them alongside this story. The other will eventually be completed as well, but probably won't be worked on for awhile. The titles are **Comfort Me **and **Blindsided**. Give them a whirl and help me decide which one gets the go ahead!

Now, on to my update. I hope you guys will enjoy this! Just to make it clear (in case you hadn't figured this one out already) I haven't seen the end of the series, so I don't know what happens with Yami and his memory and all that stuff. So when it gets into the Yugi bits in the second half of this chapter, don't have a bird if the way I've configured things isn't strictly correct according to the canon. I just did my best with what I know. Okay?

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 12: Blurred Vision**

**x Back at the Lookout, present time (finally!) x**

"Mokuba saw it, too. The tabloid."

"Oh, you must have loved that."

Seto shrugged, looking far away as he fisted a handful of grass, silvery-green in the moonlight. "I was more alarmed about Mokuba's reading habits than anything else. Besides, it was a good picture."

His hand reached out to trace Anzu's lips, mirroring the scene from the tabloid photo. The two stared at each other, briefly entranced, until Seto's curiosity got the better of him. "So, the dog saw it? Did his rabid barking hurt your delicate ears?"

Anzu frowned slightly at Seto's age-old characterization of her friend. "I told you Jounouchi was already suspicious. It's probably lucky I was so furious at you just then. I think I made a pretty convincing argument for you just being a jerk like usual."

"And he bought it?"

"What choice did he have? It's not like he had any proof that we were having some illicit tryst. And he seemed pretty eager as it was to disbelieve something he read in _The Investigator_."

Anzu smiled slightly. Never in a million years would she have expected to show up on the pages of such a tawdry rag. And the sad part was, the story they wrote about her and Seto was actually more or less _true_.

"Mokuba had a hard time trying to squeeze the details out of me, as well. I think he felt entitled, considering it was sort of his idea for me to go see you."

When Anzu looked over at him then, Seto knew the conversation was about to veer into dangerous territory. Her eyes reflected the same hurt he'd seen in the hotel room that morning when he'd pushed her away. Well, when he'd tried to anyway. Truth was, by that time her grip on his heart was so tight that he would have needed some serious heavy machinery to even have a snowball's chance of extracting himself.

"Oh, so it was Mokuba's idea? I guess I'm not surprised, seeing as you were so uninterested in seeing me."

"Quit being melodramatic. It wasn't like that at all."

"Really? Well what was it _like_, then? Enlighten me."

His eyes burned a message of longing into hers as he reached out and tugged her arm, causing her to tumble forward into his lap with her hands against his chest. His warm body was a sharp contrast against the rapidly chilling air and the cool grass. He spoke into her ear as he brushed a lock of hair behind it.

"Don't be unfair. I'm not perfect, contrary to popular belief. I didn't know what I wanted then."

"So that gave you the right to toy with my feelings?"

Seto sighed. Why did she have to make this so difficult? "No. Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe I was just more worried about being hurt myself."

He fixed his gaze onto the ground after this uncomfortable revelation, shifting it slowly upward only when he felt her arms slide slowly around his neck. "Seto..."

"Listen," he interrupted, fearing she was about to go all girly and emotional, "none of what happened then matters anymore. Besides, if I recall correctly, I spent the next year trying to make it up to you."

A giggle erupted from Anzu. Seto liked the feeling her laughter created against his chest as she embraced him. "Yes. Your efforts truly confused me at first. I don't think I really understood what you were trying to do until that time when you called me."

Anzu leaned back so that she could see Seto's face. At the mention of the infamous phone call, his forehead creased in irritation. "Did you have to bring that up?"

Arranging herself to lean more comfortably in his embrace, Anzu laid her head on Seto's shoulder. "I thought it was sweet."

"It was pathetic."

"Well my opinion is the one that matters, isn't it?"

Seto had been right when he'd surmised that winning back Anzu's affection would not be an easy task after that fiasco the morning after the Charity Ball. If you had told him back then that his most successful strategy would involve a drunken phone call in the middle of the night, he might have given up right then. No man's dignity deserved _that_ kind of hell.

Fortunately for all concerned, these things have a tendency to just sort of...happen. That phone call was the thing that made Anzu understand, at least a little bit. And the bare longing in his voice had only made her end up loving him more.

**XXXXXXXX**

**x Present time, a bedroom above the Kame Game Shop: Yugi x**

Yugi tossed, and then turned. He absolutely could not sleep. Tomorrow was his wedding to Anzu, the girl he had loved since they were kids. His violet eyes simply refused to stay shut. It was eerily quiet, too.

Not for the first time, Yugi wished that Yami was still with him. At least then he would have some company to calm his raging nerves. But Yami was gone-- to wherever it was he belonged. Had been for close on five years now. Yugi knew this was the way things needed to be, but it didn't stop him from missing his partner sometimes. Like when he looked in the mirror and saw how much he'd grown to resemble Yami as he'd gotten older. Yugi's features were softer, less angular, but handsome in a similar way. He was still shorter, of course, but that was probably never going to change.

The mind connection was severed, yes, but it had left its mark on Yugi. He was slightly better attuned to the psychic vibrations of the cosmos (cheesy as they sounded, they could come in useful now and then) than most people, and he was almost certain that Yami sent him dreams and visions from time to time. Like a gift from the void, letting Yugi know that he still existed out there in the universe somewhere, whether present, past, or future.

Yugi smiled sleepily, thankful for these remnants of Yami's presence. After all, it had been one such dream of Yugi's which had led him on the course of action resulting in his proposal to Anzu. He was almost certain that Yami had sent the dream, hoping to encourage him. He'd had it shortly after Anzu's departure for New York.

**xx Flashback to Yugi's Dreamland xx**

Yugi found himself standing in an unfamiliar alleyway on a breezy summer day. It wasn't the kind of dirty, dank alleyway where one generally gets mugged or knifed; it was bright and colorful. Red bricks gleamed in the sunshine, flowers stretching their petals skyward upon the trellises and black iron fire escapes. Was this New York, perhaps?

Yugi continued down the alley, attention caught by the fluttering of a light blue curtain from an open window ahead. Upon reaching the window and peering inside, Yugi's breath caught in his throat.

What he saw was Anzu. Like he had never seen her before. She was kneeling upon a bed strewn with comfortable cloud-like pillows and blankets, naked skin glowing softly in the afternoon sunlight that poured through the window. Yugi was so dumbfounded that he didn't immediately notice that Anzu wasn't alone. Not until he saw a long-fingered, definitely male hand slide up to caress her skin. The hand brushed firmly over Anzu's invitingly round breast, causing her to release a soft moan.

Yugi was somewhat perplexed, his face turning bright red as he observed Anzu. She arched her neck back in pleasure as the man beneath her ran a hand sensually down her abdomen. But...who was it? Yugi was sharp enough to know it wasn't _him_. The man's head was obscured by some pillows, blocking Yugi's line of vision.

Was it...his other self? Yugi had always sensed a certain attraction on Anzu's part toward Yami. But no, that didn't seem right either. Yugi's eyes widened as the mystery man bent his long legs slightly upward, causing Anzu to pitch forward into his embrace. Slim, lightly-muscled arms enveloped Anzu's soft body, stroking and teasing. The pair appeared to be kissing passionately, but Yugi still couldn't see the man's face. Anzu's long hair was in the way.

_Wait, _he thought to himself, _long hair? But Anzu's hair is short. And it can't have grown that much that fast..._

Anzu gave a sharp gasp, reengaging Yugi's full attention. He blushed again, realizing that the man she was with had guided her hips to hover above his own.

"Ohhh...!"

The gasp had given way to a shout as the mystery man's hips thrust upward, burying him in Anzu's warmth. Her obvious ecstasy made Yugi feel intensely jealous. Pondering, he turned away from the window. _This must be the future...or a hypothetical future at least. If this hasn't happened yet, surely I can change it._

The dream-Yugi had smiled, then, thinking he knew what the dream was telling him. He had always cared for Anzu, but was too afraid to tell her how he felt. This dream served to make him understand that if he kept his feelings hidden forever, Anzu would end up with somebody else.

Yugi felt a new determination spring forth within him as he strode back down the alleyway of his dreams. Now he knew what he had to do. He would make Anzu see how much he loved her, and then it would be _him_ touching and holding her, instead of some nameless, faceless, dream phantom.

If Yugi only knew. Thirty more seconds by the window, and he would have known exactly who was with Anzu in her bed. He would have heard her breathe a familiar name, half moaning it through the haze of sensation.

_'Seto...'_

**xx End Yugi's Dreamland xx**

Yugi sighed happily in his bed, mentally thanking Yami for sending him that particular dream. Admittedly, it _had_ been a little weird to have a dream like..._that_...about Anzu and another man, but it was the strength Yugi had gained from the vision that was important.

From that time forward, Yugi had cast aside his childhood shyness in pursuit of Anzu's heart. And he had succeeded, right? Well, it certainly seemed that way. After all, Anzu was here in Domino, marrying him. Not in New York, or anywhere else in the arms of another man.

Yugi sat up in bed, deciding it was okay to spend some time remembering instead of sleeping. Going after Anzu had been one of the greatest adventures of his life, and tomorrow morning a new phase of that adventure would begin. Yugi could only hope Anzu was as excited about it as he was.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Whew! Hahaha. Bet you weren't expecting _that! _For those of you whose brains still feel slightly muddled, yes I _did_ make Yugi have an erotic dream about Seto and Anzu. Whether he realized (yet) it or not! (gasp)

Don't worry, I'm not finished with Yugi yet. As I promised, he'll be okay by the end of the story. He might not feel exactly terrific when everything is resolved, but he's not going to be totally destroyed, either. I'm sorry if my apparent torment makes people uncomfortable!

Review and let me know how you liked this chapter. I really am interested in the reactions this one could generate...

Thanks to the following for reviewing chapter 11:

**Shipperness, aphrael21, Jean-Luc Lover, kurama83, twilight eyes 8120, Cerulean San, fightingcomet, **cat, **Eternal Eyes, Gekkou Hana, Divine Seraphim, MSparrow29, Saiya-jin Queen, **abbu jabbu, **Gauri92, Secluded Sapphire, Queen of the Disgraced, Ladieanimefreek, k-tea, IluvsBakura, Not a Monkey, suzieq2005, **and** KeikoGurl. **

If you reviewed and I forgot you, feel free to send me a virtual kick in the teeth!


	13. More Alone Than Ever

Hey now. Whew, this finally got an update! Wow, I'm sorry it took so long. As I told a few of you that I've spoken to, I had my notes for this chapter (and the next) written on really tiny pieces of paper. Which, of course, got lost. I finally found them, though!

I hope this chapter isn't too boring. It mostly concerns Seto's attempts to make up for hurting Anzu when he visited New York. Jounouchi is in here too, and the chapter winds up with a visit to Anzu. I'm not sure how I feel about that part of the chapter...Anzu was really causing me problems. She doesn't seem to know how to feel, and if _she_ doesn't know, how am _I _supposed to know? (grumble grumble)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter should come pretty quickly, too. I realized today that there's quite a bit of story left. I hope you guys don't start getting tired of it!

Inspiration for the tone (and some of the content) of this chapter was the song 'Brick' by Ben Folds Five. Can't get away from these song inspirations. At least none of the chapters have been inspired by an Ace of Base song. Yet.

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 13: More Alone Than Ever**

**Xx Flashback: Downtown Domino, December 18th xX**

Seto Kaiba walked briskly down the street on a grey December morning in the heart of Domino. It was around 6AM, and the dull winter light and early quiet cast an almost eerie pall over the city. By noontime these sidewalks would be noisy and crowded, alive with the hustle and bustle of Christmas shoppers and office workers on their lunch break. For now, however, Seto was the only person in sight, with the exception of a grizzly looking street cleaner pushing a broom slowly across a nearby courtyard. Errant flakes of snow stuck to the CEO's dark hair as he rounded the corner, a coffee in one hand and a small package resting safely inside his trenchcoat pocket.

Nobody who knew Seto-- or _thought_ they knew him-- would believe what the contents of this package were, or where it was headed. He was on his way to the shipping company right now. Ordinarily, he would have a secretary take care of such a task, but this package was too important. Not to mention valuable. In more ways than the obvious...

He was hoping that the early hour he had chosen would ensure discretion. He also hoped, narrowing eyes which looked almost steely grey in the muted and cold light, that the package clerk wasn't a complete incompetent. Sighing, he swept through the door of the _Domino Direct_ shipping office. This would be the twelfth package he had sent to Anzu since their parting in New York, and he would not tolerate any screw-ups.

**xxxxx**

Carefully balancing a tray of coffee from the nearby café, Jounouchi shuffled through the back door of _Domino Direct_. It was early. So early that his eyes stung and he wondered, for the hundredth time this week, why he had taken this wretched part-time job at a shipping company. Sure, he needed the money for college, and there were no major Duel Monsters tournaments at this time of the year to pad out his wallet, but why oh _why_ did he have to get up so _damn early_?

Setting the coffee down, Jounouchi grabbed a cup for himself and one for his supervisor, Masayuki. The slightly older and portlier man needed his coffee on these early mornings too, otherwise he got kinda cranky. And Jounouchi was most certainly in favor of _not having a cranky boss_.

Just as Jou was about to step into the front of the office, he heard voices. A customer, this early? He pressed his back against the wall by the door and listened. What he heard was an infuriatingly familiar voice-- deep, and laced with what Jounouchi liked to think of as 'snotty jerk-ness'. The word 'arrogance' _did_ exist within Jou's vocabulary, but he preferred his own more colorful terms.

No matter how you described it, the voice could only belong to one person: Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi scowled. Didn't the rich boy have any underpaid slaves to send to the package company for him?

Having nothing better to do at the moment, Jounouchi perched by the door and listened in.

**xxxxx**

"...and if this package doesn't reach its destination, I'm going to hold _you_ personally responsible."

Masayuki sighed. He dealt with jerks like this guy every day, but usually _not_ before he'd had his coffee. "Sir, our policy clearly states that--"

"I don't care about your _policy_. If I don't have confirmation of delivery within 72 hours I'll make sure you never work in this town again."

"Well hopefully that won't be a problem. Your name, sir?"

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba."

Seto smirked slightly as the color drained from the clerk's face. _Now we're getting somewhere._ Printing Seto's name clearly on the form, the clerk cleared his throat nervously.

"Okay...approximate value of the package?"

Frowning, Seto paused before answering. He knew how much he'd paid to have it made, yes, but it was worth a lot more than that to him. Inside this small, innocuous looking box was a necklace. Platinum. Diamonds. Sapphires. Seto had designed it almost completely himself and had it custom made, from the settings and detail right down to the well hidden engraving which Anzu would never see-- unless he showed her where to look.

Seto also felt slightly uneasy about disclosing the value of the contents to a stranger. Well...at least there was no one else around to hear. The clerk eyed him expectantly.

"Forty Thousand Dollars, US."

The clerk looked up, not as surprised as Seto had expected. Maybe he was somewhat competent after all. "I assume you'll want the shipping insurance?"

Seto sighed. "Of _course_ I will."

The clerk ticked boxes in a businesslike manner. "Alright, that seems to be in order. Name of the package recipient?"

Images flashed unbidden through Seto's mind. Visions of _her_. He knew she'd been receiving the packages he'd been sending-- the flowers, chocolates, little gifts-- but could only wonder as to whether she'd actually opened them. He hoped he'd at least made _some_ progress toward cleaning up the mess he'd made back in June. It was so hard, trying to work his way back into her heart while still managing to keep the distance he felt was so necessary. He felt...incredibly alone. Like he was putting messages into bottles and throwing them into a vast ocean, Not knowing how Anzu felt really bothered him. But he'd made it this far. Halfway to their next 'Anniversary'. Six more months, and he could see her face to face and find out for sure...

"Sir? The name?"

Seto snapped out of it. He privately blamed his spacey behavior on the early hour.

"Sorry. The package is going to Anzu Mazaki."

**xxxxx**

Jounouchi spluttered, dribbling coffee down his shirtfront. What in the _hell_ was Kaiba doing, sending such an expensive package to _Anzu? _

Hurling his empty coffee cup into the trash bin, Jounouchi felt his mind whirring once again, spinning like a tornado around one central concept that just wouldn't seem to die.

Kaiba and Anzu.

He felt incredibly frustrated. He had all these chunks of suspicion that didn't seem to amount to anything, like puzzle pieces that just wouldn't fit together.

The two of them out in the street the night before Anzu left for New York.

The tabloid photo, which Anzu had dismissed as a chance meeting.

And now this...

Forty thousand dollars might be pocket change for old moneybags; but in Jounouchi's opinion, _nobody_, especially someone like _Kaiba_, sent a package that pricey unless the person receiving it was held in some kind of special regard.

Burning with angry curiosity, Jounouchi wondered what was in the small box, and why Anzu was special enough to Kaiba for him to be sending it.

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**Xx Flashback: Anzu's Apartment, NYC, December 19th xX**

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Anzu sighed, looking up from an activity she hadn't even realized she was engaged in. For the past ten minutes she had been pulling dead leaves and sagging petals off of a remarkably resilient bouquet of flowers she had received in the mail about three weeks ago...

From _Seto_.

She shook her head, padding toward the door of her apartment. She didn't know how, or more importantly _why_, but every time she had an excellent performance Seto seemed to know about it. He sent flowers or candy, always her favorites. She really didn't understand him; why was he sending these things? Hadn't he all but shown her the door last time they had met?

The notes attached to these deliveries-- which increasingly seemed to happen even when there _wasn't_ any particular reason, were terse and friendly-- but not overtly romantic or affectionate. Sometimes, the tone seemed almost apologetic. What did he _want_ from her?

Anzu gasped upon opening the door and finding herself face to face with yet another delivery man. "Package for you, Miss. Please sign here."

Blue eyes glanced over the form as Anzu signed, noticing the name of the sender.

_Seto Kaiba._

This was at least the twelfth package. Was he doing this just to torment her? He was making it absolutely impossible for her to forget about him...

Receiving the small box wrapped in brown paper, Anzu pondered his motives. She had thought back many times to their last argument. In a lot of ways, she regretted being so unreasonable. As time had passed, especially after the packages started arriving, she had been able to digest the things he had said. The irritatingly _sensible_ things.

_'It's not practical for us to be together right now...'_

Not right now? Then when?

_'I can't give you what you want. Not now.'_

What _did_ she want? Sometimes she just wasn't sure...

_'I missed you...'_

Why would he tell her such a thing if he didn't care about her?

Anzu was, to put it lightly, confused. At first she had been so angry that she was sure she could just stop loving him, and forget about what she'd thought they had. But as her anger faded, his words sank in. They hadn't been the cold shove she'd tried to interpret them as. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like he'd been..._scared_.

She knew her accusations that he had sought her out for a quick lay were completely untrue. She had seen in his eyes that he had come to her because he felt something. Needed _something_. These packages...they made her feel like he was desperately grasping. God, could he be as confused as she was? Maybe he hadn't meant to hurt her. Maybe he had been just as overwhelmed by the intensity of the situation as she had and hadn't known what to do.

Anzu had a million questions like this. Most of the time she tried not to think about it-- but then another package would arrive and she'd start up all over again.

Ripping open this newest delivery, Anzu's large blue eyes fell upon a small note, resting atop a rectangular blue box. She hesitantly picked up the small white card and read it.

_Anzu, _

_I had this made just for you. _

_I hope that you'll wear it often, but even if you only wear it once it will have been worth it._

_If nothing else, please keep it. I wouldn't want anyone else to have this. _

_Merry Christmas._

_Seto_

Anzu's fingers traced gently over his name where it was jotted on the card in his familiar hand. Well, he had certainly aroused her curiosity. Gently, she opened the box.

"Oh..."

The object in the box glittered up at Anzu as her breath caught in her throat. A hand crept up to cover her shocked mouth. It was a necklace. Or rather, a chain and pendant of astonishing beauty. The metal had a silvery metallic shine, but Anzu knew that it _wasn't_ silver. She had seen platinum jewelry once, while visiting an upscale jewelry store with her friends from the dance academy. And this was _definitely_ platinum. Sapphires and diamonds twinkled upon the pendant, set into an intricate pattern. Anzu raised the necklace out of the box by its chain with shaking hands.

He'd...had this _made_ for her? Anzu's heart pounded against her chest as she tried to figure out what such an extravagant, gorgeous gift was supposed to mean.

Was this his way of telling her that he cared, that he wanted her? Or was it his way of buying her attention, a selfish attempt to keep her linked to him when she should be moving on with her life?

Anzu didn't know. She _hated_ that she _just didn't know_.

Putting the pendant back into its box, she hurried into her bedroom. Tears rolled down Anzu's face as she gently placed the box and the note into the back of her top dresser drawer, shutting it with desperate force.

She hurt so much, and wondered whether it was because she hated being apart from Seto or it it was because she just couldn't let him go. Either way, she felt so lonely. Not knowing what he wanted made it even worse, and until she understood these feelings-- her own _and_ Seto's-- she simply couldn't bear to contemplate what his gift to her was supposed to mean.

She refused to get her hopes up, but also couldn't let them go. Realizing that she was completely stuck, Anzu wished with all her heart that Seto would send her a sign-- any sign-- that might give her a clue as to what he really wanted.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Wow, that was kind of depressing. Oh well! No pain no gain, right? In case any of you are wondering, Anzu _will_ get her 'sign' in the next chapter. Remember what I said about a drunken phone call? Of course you do. It seemed like a rather popular concept if the reviews are to be believed. Look for it in the next installment, as well as a little conversation between Yugi and Jounouchi (I think).

I want to thank everyone that reviewed chapter 12! Thanks to:

**Eternal Eyes, Kurama83, Shipperness, panmotto, Jean-Luc Lover, Divine Seraphim, drkmagiciangrl25, Gekkou Hana, **cat, abbu jabbu, **MSparrow29, k-tea, Gauri92, suzieq2005, KeikoGurl, aphrael21, fightingcomet, Saiya-jin Queen, Miss Yukishiro, Ambiance-Dream, whatevagirl1, **precious tears, izumi, **Starian Princess, Phantom X, **Dreamy, and **Living Arrow.**

Hope I didn't forget anyone! Please review again and tell me what you think of the story. I really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say!


	14. Call Me

Ha! Looks like I managed to get this story updated (just barely) before a whole month went by. (cringe) Sorry about that, but I've been a little on the distracted side. Lots of silly nonsense and bits of life type stuff going on. But I finally got over whatever block was preventing me from writing this chapter.

Some of the thanks should go to Ambiance-Dream, because helping her edit chapter 6 of her story **Anywhere but Here** (it's a good one, hey? Go and read it!) kind of kicked me into gear. Thanks also to everyone who has reviewed (over 300 now? sheesh!), eMailed, or IMed. I really do appreciate it!

A slight warning. I feel that Seto may have veered over the border of OOC land for parts of this chapter. Admittedly, he _is_ drunk for a significant portion of it (that bad boy), but it still kind of irked me. Let me know in the reviews what you guys think!

A few songs did give me a bit of inspiration for this chapter, but in the end the one I was listening to over and over again while writing it (does anyone else do this? It puts me in some kind of author's trance) was ultimately 'Call Me, Call Me' from the Cowboy Bebop OST. Come on, you probably all know it. I've always liked it; never expected it to come in so useful, though!

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those delusional freaks who thinks they own YuGiOh or the characters. I'm not even sure if those delusional freaks exist, but if they do they should really get a grip!

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 14: Call Me**

**xx Flashback: A Popular Domino Restaurant, January 11th, Lunchtime xx**

Much hustle and bustle was evident during the midday rush at the restaurant where Jounouchi and Yugi had been enjoying their lunch. The two friends met here often, especially if one had something important to discuss with the other. There was a comforting anonymity about the noisy clatter that surrounded them; it wasn't like they feared being overheard, not usually anyway, but all the noise was something of a security blanket nonetheless.

This was appreciated even more if you were, for example, a love struck Yugi who wanted to confer with one of your closest friends about a recent visit to the object of your affection. Yugi had spent the better part of an hour describing his trip to New York over the Christmas holiday in detail while the ever-ravenous Jounouchi stuffed his face with various (mostly fried) foods.

"...and then Anzu came with me to the airport and helped me find the terminal. New York sure is a confusing city!"

Yugi laughed nervously. He knew his description of his visit to Anzu had skirted all too deliberately around the pockets of information that Jounouchi was most interested in. Ever since Yugi had opened up to Jou about his feelings for the blue-eyed girl, he had seemed almost as enthusiastic about getting Yugi and Anzu together as Yugi was himself. And now that Jounouchi had run out of food to distract him (only a milkshake remained), Yugi could see the light bulb above his sandy head beginning to buzz and crackle. After a few slow moments, it erupted into full illumination.

"So, did you tell her how you feel?"

Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his chair, eyes carefully avoiding the gaze Jounouchi was leveling at him across the small table.

"Yugi, come on! You must have said _something_!"

The shorter boy cringed. "I...just didn't know how, okay? I mean, I dropped lots of hints. Asked how she felt about relationships and all that stuff...what am I supposed to _do_, Jounouchi? Just come out and say 'Anzu, I'm in love with you'?"

Jounouchi raised his eyebrows and shrugged, as if to say 'why not?'

Yugi shook his head sadly, continuing. "Besides, she seemed pretty distracted. Do you think she might...you know, already have somebody? She seems to get a lot of packages from what she called her 'secret admirer'. Or maybe she knows how I feel and couldn't find a way to let me down easy--"

"No, Yugi. That's not it. I just _know_ she feels the same way. She might not know it yet, but you guys were made for each other!"

Jounouchi frowned, glad that Yugi hadn't noticed his evasion of the 'somebody else' scenario. Oh yes, he still had his suspicions about Anzu and Seto Kaiba. His (ahem, most _recent_) rather confrontational phone call to her concerning the pricey package he'd seen Kaiba sending had done nothing to relieve his nagging bad feelings. Anzu had babbled something about Kaiba breaking a piece of her jewelry when they'd run into each other at that ball over the summer and agreeing to take it to be repaired. Even _Jounouchi_ could see this explanation made no sense.

How would Anzu have something that valuable in the first place? She and her parents had needed to scrimp and save just for enough money to get her to New York in the first place. And even if her story _was_ true, why would Kaiba bring Anzu's jewelry all the way back to Japan to have it fixed? He could have just dropped it off at a jeweler in Manhattan. There certainly were enough of them...

None of it added up to anything-- except, _possibly_, some kind of secret connection between Kaiba and Anzu. Jounouchi shivered. All the more reason to keep encouraging Yugi. Once Anzu saw how the sweetest most devoted guy on the planet felt about her, she'd surely realize that getting involved with the rich boy was a _mistake_.

"You can't give up, Yugi. You're the one who said you were determined to be with her, right?"

"Yeah, of course..."

Yugi sounded so uncertain. Fortunately, Jou had a lot of experience under his belt when it came to boosting Yugi's confidence. He grinned widely as the two got up from the table. "Well, when are you gonna see her again?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Yugi's face. "Umm...she said she might actually come home for a visit next Christmas--"

"No! Not soon enough! You've got to visit her again. Maybe in the spring or summer..."

The two friends exited the restaurant, with Jounouchi chattering excitedly as Yugi brightened up, eagerly absorbing the advice. Neither of them had noticed the lone figure that had been sitting nearby in the dining area with his face obscured by a newspaper, close enough to overhear _everything_ if he'd chosen to pay attention.

**xxxxx**

Needless to say, Seto Kaiba had heard every last word.

The dog and the shrimp weren't the only ones who came to this restaurant in order to _not_ be noticed. It was so busy here, and people were so intent on getting their share of the admittedly delicious food that they never took the time to stop and notice that 'Hey! That's Seto Kaiba over there!'.

Realizing that his clenched fists had torn through the edges of the newspaper, Seto slammed his hands down on the tabletop. The noise in the restaurant was so cacophonous that nobody noticed the clattering sound made by the CEO's half-empty coffee cup as it jumped momentarily off its saucer. Everything he had just heard spun through his brain at a violent replay speed.

_'Did you tell her how you feel?'_

Frown.

_'Anzu, I'm in love with you.'_

Growl.

_'Do you think she already has somebody?'_

Ache.

_'You guys were made for each other.'_

Double Frown.

_'When are you gonna see her again?'_

Rage.

_'...might come for a visit next Christmas--'_

**Panic. **

Yes, Panic. That pretty much put a header on the range of emotions Seto was feeling right now. A very few carefully trained Seto-watchers, Mokuba for example, might've been able to sense this abject distress by its only external manifestation-- a nearly imperceptible twitch of one currently stormy blue eye.

Yugi...in love with Anzu. _His_ Anzu. What if that short little..._wimp_ could give Anzu what he couldn't? What if she decided he was more trouble than he was worth after all? This obviously psychotic deal he had made with himself; was his aloof behavior going to push the only girl he'd ever cared about into the arms of his _worst enemy_?

Throwing a handful of bills onto the table, Seto swept out of the restaurant, ignoring the fact that his heart was beating alarmingly fast-- lodged somewhere in the vicinity of his throat.

He walked and walked, feeling intensely jealous even over the fact that Yugi had _seen_ her. Part of Seto would give his right arm just to hear her _voice_, and if it wasn't for his iron-clad self control he probably would have gnawed that right appendage off personally a long time ago.

With each footstep Seto took, he thought of more things he would say to Anzu if he only could; things that would make Yugi the absolute farthest thing from her mind. Somehow, someway, these disjointed footsteps landed Seto on the threshold of a semi-familiar and impressively dank tavern.

"Hn." Without thinking, he reached into his coat pocket and flipped open his cellphone. "Yes. Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day."

...hesitation? Seto looked askance at his reflection upon the smudged glass of the tavern door. Hesitation was pointless. He was going to go inside and drink himself into a stupor. Maybe the alcohol induced haze would give him some idea as to what he needed to do to stay ahead of Yugi in the game they now appeared to be playing.

He hesitated to call it that; Anzu wasn't just a trophy or a prize he wanted to win or display. She owned his heart, which was hard (read: damn near impossible) for Seto to admit. At least, she owned the chunk that wasn't claimed by Mokuba. The part that Anzu controlled, however, was much more unstable, because it was given (kicking and screaming aside) willingly. Nobody, it had been proven, could take away his brother's love. In the same way, his love for Mokuba would always be there. Anzu's love on the other hand...well, if he was forced to fight for it, he _would_. Competition. If he lost Anzu to Yugi, he would lose his heart as well.

And that made this the most important game of all.

The stakes were getting high; and Seto Kaiba knew that if he lost the battle for Anzu's heart, if she threw his affection aside, he'd come a lot closer to becoming the inhuman robot he was constantly accused of being.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**xx Flashback: New York City. January 11th, 3PM xx**

It _hurt_. Like, actually, physically hurt. Anzu Mazaki, the strong and resilient girl who had been ready to throw her love out the window the moment she'd felt betrayed was the victim of a constant dull ache. It pulsed somewhere in her abdomen; a few miles north of 'loss of appetite' and slightly southwest of 'irregular heartbeat'...

Love, uncertainty, indecision.

It all got garbled together somewhere along the line, to the point where almost every time Anzu had a quiet moment it would rush in upon her like the feeling you get just before you plummet down the first terrifying drop on a roller coaster.

_You know, _she thought. _Like the ones they have at Kaiba Land._

_Ha! _A manic giggle _almost_ escaped her.

She felt sometimes as though she were losing her grip. One minute she'd be drifting along happily, imagining what it could be like if her and Seto were to meet again. The next, her mind would be stranded in an unmerciful loop of every apprehension, worst suspicion, and most hurtful memory she could conjure surrounding her twisted relationship with the CEO.

Yugi's visit over the Christmas holiday hadn't helped, particularly.

Not that it wasn't good to see her best friend-- it had been wonderful. It was just that even Yugi had seemed somehow...off. Maybe it was just her, but he'd seemed to make a few too many mentions and inquiries concerning her love life. It hadn't been like Jounouchi's constant badgering (how on _earth_ had he found out about Seto sending that necklace, anyway?); Yugi seemed almost like he _wanted_ Anzu to be involved with someone-- or at least interested. Could he...know? Yugi always had been rather intuitive.

_Surely not, _Anzu reasoned as she finished drying her hair and slipped into her ultra-comfy bed for a quick nap. Jounouchi wouldn't have said anything to anyone...would he?

Anzu sighed, pulling the extra fluffy blankets closer to ward out the harsh January draft that relentlessly crept in from her large bedroom window. She really didn't have time to waste losing sleep over this sort of stuff. She had evening rehearsal in four hours and she was already _exhausted_. There was an evaluation coming up, and everyone was upping in as many extra hours as they could to get that extra edge...

Having shifted her thoughts successfully to the (surprisingly) less alarming subject of dance, Anzu was just drifting off to sleep when she was jolted to awareness by a shrill noise.

It was the phone on her bedside table.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**xx Flashback: Seto's Office, Kaiba Mansion. January 12, 3AM xx**

The lip of a glass bottle clinked heavily against the tumbler as Seto poured himself another drink. He'd vacated the sleazy bar long ago; it had eventually gotten too crowded, close, and smoky for him to think straight...

Or maybe the glitches in his thought process were more to do with the fact that he was now massively drunk. Not violently, pukingly intoxicated, but far past sober. He'd changed locations, now sitting in his dimly lit home office and throwing back vodka like the Russian mafia were there holding a roulette gun against his temple.

He usually wasn't a morose, soppy drunk. That was for pansies and sentimental fools. His prerogative to get wasted usually stemmed from extreme anger. Drinking, which he _didn't_ do to excess often mind you, would either calm him down or drive him to release his pent up rage (read: break stuff).

Tonight, well, it was a little different. He'd started drinking partly out of some twisted variety of anger and partly because he wanted to dull the edge off the other strong emotions that had assailed him when he'd overheard Yugi declaring his love for Anzu-- fear, hurt, loneliness, confusion-- these were _not_ sensations that Seto was accustomed to.

And then there was Anzu. The intoxicated Kaiba sighed heavily, stretching his lean frame as he leaned back in his office chair. The arm that wasn't holding a glass of ice cold vodka was thrown momentarily across his face as he felt the pit of uncertainty _burning_ in his chest. He could see her face on the back of his eyelids, hair spread around her and blue eyes open wide, as though she were pinned underneath him and they were...

"Urrrgh..."

She was in his thoughts constantly, though not always under such...compromising circumstances. He was going _insane_ without her.

Seto realized how far he had fallen when a thought occurred to the drunkenly hopeless corner of his mind. _If I could just hear her voice, everything would be fine_.

His rational side was screaming, throwing up all kinds of red flags. The rest of him had suddenly shifted its slightly unfocused gaze onto the slim-line black telephone sitting on his desk. How much could it ease his mind if he were to call her right now and just _talk_ to her? The internal debate began.

On the one hand, she might not be receptive to his call. It was possible she was still angry with him from before, and it was also possible that she had decided to give him the shove in favor of Yugi. What would he do if she just...well...hung up on him?

_I'll just get even drunker, _he drunkenly reasoned.

At this point, _anything_ must be better than the all encompassing void of not knowing. He didn't want to _wonder_ anymore, because it was eating him up from the inside out. Not to mention, if Anzu was left with any doubt of his feelings for her after all of this..._drama_, he wanted to dispel them immediately.

He was going to show Anzu Mazaki that he _did_ care. And he was going to do it _right now_.

The glass of vodka was shoved to the side as an unsteady hand reached out. Seto picked up the receiver, pressed it against the side of his slightly disheveled chestnut head, and began to dial.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**xx Flashback: Anzu's Bedroom. January 12, 3:15PM xx**

_Ring Ring Riiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Ugh!" Anzu's eyebrows knit in frustration. Why, _why_ did someone always decide to call her just as she laid down for a nap? It's not like she napped often, but it just never seemed to fail. Groggily, she fumbled for the cordless receiver. "Mmm, hello?"

"...Anzu."

The dancer's nerves jolted to full attention when she heard that voice. There was only one person who could say her name _that_ way--

"S--seto? Is that you?"

The voice that replied was low and gravelly. "Yeah, it's me."

There was a short silence. Anzu didn't really know what to say. "Umm...is...everything okay?"

A heavy sigh greeted Anzu's ears, followed by more silence.

"Seto...?" What was this about? He had never called her here before. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"No. Everything isn't okay," he began.

Anzu was about to interject, thinking something awful had happened, but Seto's voice appeared to have found its legs.

"Everything is a fucking wreck. You're there, I'm here. I can't see you, can't touch you...I couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed to hear your voice."

There was a short pause, and then--

"Anzu. Do you think about me? About us?"

A pair of crystal blue eyes widened. His voice seemed a little...strange. Was he _intoxicated?_ It _was_ like 3AM in Domino, after all. "I...of course I do, Seto. I think about you all the time." The last phrase had been almost a whisper.

That seemed to satisfy him. Either that, or he was so drunk that he didn't even realize what he was saying. The latter theory seemed to prove out when he began speaking again. "You know, I wanted you long before that graduation party."

Anzu suddenly felt a bit too toasty under all her blankets. "Umm...really?"

A light growl erupted from the receiver, sending delicious chills throughout Anzu's too-warm body. "I saw you one day at school. Your lips looked so soft I wanted to pin you up against the wall and kiss them until they were black and blue."

Anzu was left rather speechless at this seemingly random revelation. Her fingers absentmindedly traced her lips.

"Then, you reached up to get something in the top of your locker. That short little uniform skirt rode up...I wanted to slide my hand along the inside of your thigh and find out where those perfect legs led, exactly..."

Confusion tangled with lust as Anzu listened. She could listen to that voice _forever_. But something was really bothering her.

"I think about that all the time. At least when I'm not picturing you in that blue bikini. I never was quite sure which piece I wanted to rip off first."

Her face went crimson, remembering the way his eyes had devoured her body the first time she'd sported _that_ particular piece of swimwear. Nevertheless-- "Seto, why are you telling me these things?"

She could almost _feel_ him thinking through the phone line. The answer wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting, though.

"I was worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"...that you'd forgotten about me."

Anzu snickered. As if she could, with all the packages he sent her! She supposed, however, that there was reason for his insecurity. It's not like she had sent him any kind of response. "That's not very likely to happen, Seto."

A pause.

"Are you still mad at me?" His voice had relaxed slightly, but he still sounded apprehensive.

"No."

"It gets cold without you, Anzu."

"W--what?"

He sounded mildly irritated, as though the meaning should be obvious. "When I sleep. It's cold without you there. I can hardly go to bed without imagining how sweet you smell right after you get out of the shower. I can feel your legs tangled up with mine."

"Oh..." As much as Anzu wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, the words just wouldn't come. He had never been so _open_ with her about these things before. A traitorous portion of her mind almost wished he would drink more often. Her mouth opened and closed as she fingered her slightly damp hair.

"Did you get my packages?"

"Yes, they've been lovely. I should have called or written...it was sweet of you."

Her slight smile dropped off her face at the accusatory tone in his next question.

"Have you been seeing someone else?"

She couldn't bring herself to feel mad about his possessiveness this time. This time, somehow, it was almost cute. "No. I haven't."

"It wouldn't be the same with him, you know. He doesn't understand you like I do."

"Him? Seto, what exactly are you talking about?" She really had no idea what he was implying. Had she been in the tabloids again or something?

"Nothing. Nevermind."

There was a long silence, not uncomfortable, which Anzu finally decided to break. "Seto, I really should go. I have rehearsal in a couple hours."

"I should probably go to bed..."

"Yes, you should. Lord knows Kaiba Corp can't run without you."

"There's no need to be sarcastic," he intoned. There was a comforting shred of the mean and nasty Kaiba of old in his voice.

"Actually, I was being serious. Will you call me again?"

"No."

"Mmm, I didn't think so."

He sighed again. "I think about being with you all the time, Anzu. But--"

"--you can't. I know." Anzu finished the thought for him, surprised at how little his contradictory behavior could upset her anymore. Understanding seemed to pass between them.

"I'll see you in June, alright? Anzu?"

There was so much 'lost little boy' in Seto's tone of voice that he almost sounded like _Mokuba_.

"Yeah, Seto. It's okay. Take care of yourself. And hug Mokuba for me."

"I will."

Anzu paused, unsure of how to close such a surreal and mind-bending conversation. She had a feeling, though, and decided to go with her instinct. "Seto? I still love you. You know?"

The line crackled momentarily before he replied. "Thanks."

She could hear the smile in his voice as she hung up the phone, mirroring it with one of her own. Well, she _had_ wanted a sign, right? This hadn't been what she'd expected, but it served its purpose. She knew now. He _did_ care about her. Drunks and children always tell the truth, right? And for now, that was enough.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Whee! I actually got this typed. I wrote the whole thing last night and this morning, and I wasn't sure if I could push on and get it all done before I go to work (2 hours from now). Gah! (Sigh of relief) I hope it was good. I liked it. The drunken phone call was supposed to be a little bit more lewd, originally, but this is just how it wrote itself. I think it was sufficiently suggestive. I know he might not have seemed super drunk, but not everyone turns into a slurring mess after having a few drinks.

Do you think the tavern Seto went to was the same one he visited in my other story, **Holiday Blues**? Eh, who knows. If Domino is anything like other cities I'm familiar with, it probably has plenty of sketchy dives.

So, was it good? Tell me tell me! Review even if you despised it. Though I hope you didn't hahaha! I need to take a look at my original notes for this story before I proceed to the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be less than a month before the next update (cross your fingers)!


	15. Bolt of Blue

Well, well.

I hope this update actually gets posted sometime today. This website was malfunctioning quite egregiously this morning when I tried to go on there to access my reviews for this story. Feh. It might actually have turned out to be a good thing. It induced a second round of editing for this chapter, and a few additions I ended up making may have improved it significantly. I hope you guys don't get bored with this chapter; it's kind of short and transitional, but I tried to keep it interesting just the same.

In other news, the reason I was trying to look at my reviews in the first place is that I had intended to reply to them over at my new fan fiction exclusive LiveJournal. Seemed like a fun idea. I still plan to give it a shot, so if you want to see what I've got to say about your review, click the homepage link in my profile or simply go find me over at LiveJournal under the username mmagnetff.

NOTE: There is supposed to be an underscore between "mmagnet and "ff". You know, that little underneathy, space-making line. If you type in the address without this underscore, the journal won't come up!

Hopefully I'll have the replies up at or around the time this chapter finally gets posted (sigh).

The title of this chapter is derived from the New Order song 'Bizarre Love Triangle', which also inspired small bits and pieces of the content.

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 15: Bolt of Blue**

**xx Domino Lookout, present time xx**

"So what changed?"

The two figures occupying the otherwise deserted lookout sat perched on a stone bench, half facing each other, half inclined toward the view of the twinkling city below. The inky darkness that exists between extremely late at night and very early in the morning surrounded them, along with an atmosphere of nervousness and carefully repressed passion. An air of understanding had arisen between them; all these issues, feelings, the meaning of their relationship-- it all needed sorting out, and now was the only chance to do it.

Even if it meant keeping their hands off of each other in the interval.

"Hmm?" Anzu had been caught off guard by his sudden question, still involved in the memory of their strange reconciliation over the phone that night over two years ago.

"Between then and now. Your feelings must have changed. Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to marry Yugi."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in thought. As she looked at him now she knew that her feelings hadn't really changed, not really. She still felt the same affection for him that she had expressed that night. It had just...evolved into something more complex. There were many things, people, circumstances that had affected her feelings, not the least of which was--

"Does this have something to do with that...small disagreement we had the last time I visited you?"

He really did seem to be some kind of mind reader. "_Small__ disagreement? _Can we possibly be remembering the same conversation?"

Seto opened his mouth to reply, expression a very distinct mixture of indignation and guilt. Anzu had no interest in re-living that incident. Not, at least, unless absolutely necessary. She touched his arm gently. "Can we not argue about that right now? It's really not worth dredging up. It didn't matter that much in the grand scheme of things anyway."

"What _did_ matter, then?" There was a tint of undisguised bitterness to his voice, and he was staring straight ahead.

Anzu shrugged, sadness reflected in her clear eyes. If she knew the answer to that question, she figured, everything would make a lot more sense than it did right now...

"Things just got...confusing. I'm not even sure I can explain how it all happened."

"But you're glad it did?" The piercing blue gaze he was leveling at her indicated that her answer to this question was important to him.

"I..." she sighed. She'd been so sure that she was doing the right thing, that she'd made the best choice. There _were_ reasons why she had agreed to marry Yugi. Why she _wanted_ to marry him, even. And anyone in their right mind, upon hearing them, would agree that they were _good_ ones. But being here with Seto, reliving all these memories-- well, it was clouding her logic. She didn't know _what _to think anymore. And it wasn't helping that every time she so much as looked over at him she felt a thrill like a bolt of lightning up her spine. Had she _ever_ had that sensation when she looked at Yugi? Her voice, when she finally answered, was barely audible. "I just don't know anymore, Seto. I really don't."

Unbeknownst to Anzu, a pair of steely blue eyes softened. Seto hadn't meant to turn this into an interrogation. Pushing her for answers was probably the wrong way to find out what he needed to know. He _was_ having problems controlling his...jealousy. Make no mistake, that green-eyed monster had been there in full force, well before he'd walked into the engagement party and seen her holding hands with _him_. Like that was how it was supposed to be...

The fact that Anzu was probably going to marry Yugi filled Seto with a desperate rage, and it had almost started to seep through. Triangles were certainly _not_ Seto's favorite shape. Especially not ones with such unpredictable and obtuse properties. He shifted his long legs into a more comfortable position, thinking maybe his best strategy for the moment would be to rewind again and make her remember happier times and more pleasant things.

"You have to admit, though. It was good for awhile, before then." _It __was__ good, _he thought. They'd had a perfect understanding. For awhile they'd silently agreed that the little time they actually did spend together was best used for playful affection and hot sex rather than arguments and complicated emotional entanglements...he'd been astonished then-- as he still was to this day-- that she was made of strong enough stuff to actually put up with this kind of inadequate but strangely satisfying arrangement.

Anzu replied with a faraway smile, gradually morphing into a devious grin as she turned to fully face him. "That's true. Even if there were a few times when I absolutely could have _killed_ you."

Seto gave an answering smirk of his own, recalling one of the incidents she was most likely referencing. "Good thing I've become such an expert at directing your homicidal rage down more...pleasurable avenues."

Anzu laughed, allowing him to drag her back in time again, into the memory of his visit to New York on the occasion of their second 'anniversary'.

**xX Flashback: New York City, June 8th 2003, AKA the second 'Anniversary' Xx**

Anzu looked up and down the crowded street as she left the coffee shop. She'd had a strange feeling all day-- a feeling like she was being watched. The worst part was, she didn't know whether her concerns were valid or if what she was experiencing was simple paranoia induced, as it were, by the fact that today happened to be _that_ day.

This year, she certainly hadn't forgotten. June 8th. The second anniversary of the night she had begun her affair with Seto Kaiba.

It was really no wonder Anzu was feeling jumpy, she reasoned as she waited at a crosswalk under the blazing concrete-reflected summer sun, considering the way Kaiba had appeared so suddenly and unexpectedly at the charity ball last year. Feeling a tingle on the back of her neck, the dancer wondered if it might not actually be _worse_ this time around-- she was practically insane with anticipation, half expecting Seto to jump out from every doorway, grab her from behind every tree...as if that were the sort of thing he would _ever _do.

Seto Kaiba, common stalker. That would be the day...

Resisting the urge to laugh, Anzu swung open the door at the ground floor entrance of the midtown studio where this afternoon's rehearsal was being held. This summer, so far, had been even more exciting than the last. The New York City Ballet had invited her back to dance in the summer program again, and even though she missed her friends and family back in Domino she simply couldn't refuse. Deep down, Anzu knew that she probably would have stayed in New York even if she hadn't been offered the spot (which was even sweeter this year, since she was actually getting _paid_); not that she would ever say as much to Yugi and the guys.

Anzu felt like...well, like this was her home now. New York was where she lived her life. There was only one thing, one person, that could induce her to return to Domino at this point. That person was Seto; he, however, seemed to be the only one who even remotely understood her relationship with the city and her need to live out her time there.

It _was_ important, and he had realized it even before she had herself. Her life fed her art, and the thrilling environment that surrounded her every day, the vibrance of the city, the dirty alleyways and the glittering skyscrapers alike, it was all absolutely essential to her creative development. There was a reason why so many musicians, painters, writers, and other artists came to New York. It had a way of nurturing your pathos and feeding your madness whilst simultaneously lifting your spirit to heights you had only previously imagined. She would only be ready to leave once she figured out how to make that vital sensation portable, how to feel that _deeply_ no matter where she was. Did this elusive knowledge have something to do with Seto, as well? She wasn't entirely sure...

Entering the spacious locker room, Anzu felt somewhat pleased. Thinking about her dancing had enabled her to snap at least part of the way out of the Seto-induced nerve-fest she'd been a slave to for the better part of her day. Thoughts of Seto were not easy to ignore or escape from. Much like the man himself, they persisted and _demanded_ attention until you let them take control...Anzu refused to let the haze consume her again, tempting though it was.

Hopefully rehearsal would calm her down even more, maybe still her racing thoughts for awhile. Why did she need to worry so much anyway? If he came, he came. If he didn't, well--

"BOO!"

Anzu screamed, falling back against the row of lockers in extreme alarm as a figure jumped out at her from around the corner...

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

He had been, for lack of a better term, stalking her since this morning. It had been hard at first not to pounce the moment he'd spied her smooth, seemingly endless legs hurrying down the front steps of her apartment building. She wore a short black linen dress and absurdly uncomfortable looking platform sandals. Her hair was gathered into a loose braid, and Seto could imagine plenty of scenarios where it might prove enticing to give that braid a little _tug..._

Fortunately, he had managed to control himself. He was good at that. He was _famous_ for it.

Seto hadn't bothered pretending this time around that there was any business he had come to town for. He was here because of her, plain and simple, and he was therefore going to give her his undivided attention. He was content with the knowledge that he certainly _could_ find some business to go do if he wished-- not that he would ever condescend to do so merely to justify his presence here to anyone else, particularly any nosy individual whose name happened to be Mokuba...

It was now around five o'clock in the afternoon, and the predator inside of Seto Kaiba was beginning to feel ever so hungry. His prey-- Anzu, that is-- was currently crossing a busy intersection, all sun-drenched limbs, softly smiling lips, and stray wisps of hair fluttering in the light summer breeze. Seto smirked, charting her progress from behind newly acquired Aviator sunglasses. The stylish eyewear coupled with some unusually casual clothes had more or less ensured that no one would recognize him as he trailed after Anzu, waiting for just the right moment.

She had been the only one who had seemed to suspect that she was being followed. Seto had found it intensely difficult not to laugh as he watched her peer cautiously up and down the sidewalk before leaving the coffee shop; it would be pretty unlikely for her to find him out there when he was, in fact, sitting at a table about six feet to her left wearing a close-fitting light blue washed oxford shirt and drinking (what else?) black coffee.

He never would have believed spy movies were so accurate. Apparently a newspaper in front of the face _was_ the best disguise you could ever hope for. Seto frowned at a memory. This wasn't the first time he'd successfully used the tactic...

Watching Anzu enter a building across the street, Seto checked his watch. 5:20PM. This had gone on just about long enough. Not only was his body tired of waiting, his mind had just about reached capacity when it came to the heady mixture of desire, apprehension, longing, nervousness, and _lust_ that had been building up over the course of the day.

It was their anniversary again.

He had waited a year for this moment, and in that time a lot of things had changed. A private mystery was causing a small measure of terror in the depths of Seto's consciousness-- did Anzu's heart still belong to him the same way his so inextricably did to her (whether she was aware of the fact or not)? He was determined that before Anzu left that building, this mystery would be solved.

Crossing the street with long strides, Seto sported a feral grin. There was no need to get _too _serious, though. Not yet, anyway. He was planning to _enjoy_ this.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Yep, that's it for now! Hmm...so who jumped out at Anzu? Was it Seto? Umm...well, can you imagine him actually yelling "BOO!" (shrugs) Hahaha, Draw your own conclusions. I'd love to hear some guesses, just for fun!

How will things go when these two meet again? Will the reunion be sweet bliss or will Anzu rip Seto's head off once she finds out he's been tailing her like a common stalker? Hahaha. Maybe both? Find out in the next chapter.

Don't forget to review, or to drop by my new LJ to see replies to the reviews from last chapter. Thanks, guys!


	16. A Promise

Well, hello everyone! I'm back with an update for this story. I can't believe almost 2 months went by between chapters! Things were just crazy all through the holidays-- I'm sure plenty of you can relate. Updates should be more regular now that Christmas and all that junk is out of the way and I'm growing more accustomed to my new job. I've never been the type to like having a boring routine, but it is at least nice to know when you've got time to do things!

Anyway, that's all I've really got to say. I'm sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! There should be another one following pretty close on its heels, so keep your eyes open.

Oh, and one more thing-- this story will be undergoing slight revisions to correct minor errors and make the timeline a little bit clearer. Starting with this chapter (I'll be going back to fix the others), the dates of all the flashbacks will include a _year_. That ought to make the timeline a little less confusing! Cheers.

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 16: A Promise**

**x Flashback: Kame Game Shop, Domino City, June 9th 2003, 1PM x**

"Jounouchi, are you sure about this?"

Yugi observed Jounouchi's rapid progress through his closet with wide-eyed astonishment. The smaller boy blanched as a pair of his own jeans flew across the room and smacked into his face. Peeling the denim away from his eyes, Yugi folded the pants neatly and placed them into his suitcase. "...Jounouchi?"

A sandy head peeked out from behind the closet door. "Am I _sure_? Yugi, are you crazy? You haven't seen Anzu since Christmas!"

"I-- I know, but you guys really shouldn't have spent so much money--"

"I told you, Yugi. The plane ticket was a birthday present. From _all_ of us. You deserve it."

"Thanks...but...are you sure it's okay to go without calling her first?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "How many times do I need to tell you? Anzu loves surprises! And you _know_ this is her favorite time of year. She'll be happy to see you, Yugi. There's no doubt about it!"

Yugi melted under the force of his friend's earnest expression. He had been more than shocked when Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi had presented him with the airline ticket-- a round-trip fare to New York. Apparently even Shizuka and Mai had contributed.

Yugi smiled absently. Maybe this time, with the support of his friends behind him, he would be able to pluck up the courage to tell Anzu how he really felt...

"Snap out of it, Yugi! Honda and Otogi will be here any minute!"

Taking a final cursory inventory of the items he had packed, Yugi felt his reservations about the trip gradually sliding away. Jounouchi was right; Anzu _did_ love this time of year. Summer seemed to light her up and make her sparkle from within.

Yugi let his mind wander briefly over his memories of Anzu from that last summer before she left Domino. She had never looked more beautiful, never happier. Her eyes had been so luminous on those sunny days, her skin positively glowing. He also remembered wishing that _he_ might someday be able to do or say something to make her shine so brightly.

The sound of a car horn drifted in from the street below just as Yugi finished closing up his carry-on bag.

"We'd better get going. Got everything?"

Yugi nodded, moving to follow Jounouchi outside. The last thing he saw before shutting his bedroom door was a picture of himself and Anzu a few days after receiving their Domino High diplomas. There had been so much hope for the future then-- you could see it in the wide-open expressions on both of their faces. It wasn't that the last few years had made Yugi jaded, but real life did tend to sort of creep in and distract a person from the big dreams they once had...

The picture was always there to remind him. On impulse, Yugi surged across the room, grabbing the photo-- frame and all-- and slipping it into his luggage. This time there would be no turning back. Yugi simply wasn't the type to give up on his dreams, especially when it came to Anzu.

Dashing down the stairs with a smile on his face, Yugi's mind started to spin around his plans. What he would say... How and where he would say it... He would have plenty of time to think about it during the flight...

Surely, the possibilities were endless.

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxx**

**x Flashback: Midtown Dance Studio, Manhattan, June 8th 2003, 5:30PM x**

Anzu's chest heaved, breaths slowly normalizing as she recovered from the shock of having someone jump out at her. She seemed to slowly deflate, having finally burst through the terror bubble of her heightened sense of excitement. She realized that she was surrounded by giggly bursts of laughter.

"Oh, you should have seen your face!"

More laugher.

"I never knew that you would scare so easily!"

A further round of giggles.

"Hey, why don't you show a little concern? You could have given me a heart attack!" Anzu glared into the round brown eyes that were presently assaulting her with mirth. They belonged to one of her best friends-- fellow dance student and former neighbor, Caroline Langelier.

"Heart attack, eh? I'm so sure. I'm sorry for laughing so much, but you really looked like the big bad wolf had come to gobble you up!"

Anzu paled, aware of the easily recognizable correlation between the 'big bad wolf' and someone else she could think of...Seto could be filed very comfortably in the 'sheep's clothing sold separately' category, that was for sure. Her eyes went a little hazy and unfocused.

Caroline waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you alright? Geez, I didn't mean to scare you_ that_ much. I hope it doesn't affect your performance."

Anzu did her best to focus, swatting the hand away playfully. "I'll be fine by the time we're through with warm-ups. Shouldn't we get out there?"

The other girl immediately agreed, jabbering away at a mile per minute as they walked down the corridor. Anzu could only shake her head and smile.

Caroline had as much talent as she did energy; unlike Anzu, she was here on a full scholarship. The two had made friends quickly during Anzu's first month in New York, and had remained close even after Caroline moved Uptown to live with some friends from back home. Anzu had been glad that Caroline had also been selected to dance in the Ballet summer series-- it had made the first sessions far less intimidating.

"...and I _told_ her that he was going to ask her out, but she never listens to me. Can you _believe_ she said no?"

"Umm..."

"Yeah, I know! Anyway, he's pretty broken up about it, but I told him I'd take him out for Thai food and some early evening boozing. I know that always cheers me up!"

Anzu had no idea who Caroline was talking about, but that was pretty much par for the course. "Good plan."

Walking into the spacious studio, the two noticed that the instructor hadn't yet arrived. This, also, was not so unusual. Nor was it unwelcome. The dancers generally preferred to warm up at their own pace, and it gave them a chance to chat or discuss the dances they were scheduled to rehearse that day.

Anzu and Caroline walked up next to a few other girls they knew and started to limber up. The stretches relaxed Anzu, causing her to forget the numerous stressful elements from her day up until this point. She closed her eyes and let the atmosphere flow through her, slowly picking up snippets of conversation from among the nearest dancers.

"Wow, check _him_ out."

"Who?"

"That guy, outside the hall window. Talk about tall and sexy."

"Ooh. Wonder if he's a dancer, too?"

"I doubt it. Something in the posture says no."

"Mmm. He's got 'too manly for a leotard' written all over him."

"But what else would he be doing here?"

"Maybe he's visiting someone. He looks foreign."

The puzzle pieces of this exchange began to click together in Anzu's mind, inducing the stirrings of a leisurely panic.

"Is he looking over here?"

Colors swirled behind Anzu's closed eyes as she froze in mid-stretch. Surely, it _couldn't _be...

"I don't know. I think he might be. Damn, if he would only take those sunglasses off--"

Anzu pried one eye open. Her gaze snapped quickly from the three drooling ballerinas toward the object of her attention...

...and the normally graceful and form-perfect Anzu Mazaki toppled over, blushing to the roots of her hair as Seto Kaiba removed his Aviators, _smirked, _and greeted her with a _cute._ _little. wave._

**xxxxx**

Alarmed to feel himself beginning to grin almost stupidly, Seto surrendered to the tendrils of warm feeling that were dancing in the pit of his stomach as he watched Anzu fall into a heap on the studio floor.

Looking at her was enjoyable on many levels. He hadn't forgotten how attractive she was; seeing her stretch her slim body so elegantly reminded him of another hot day in a dance studio far away, when he'd watched her much less openly. It had, however, escaped Seto's memory somewhat that Anzu could also be this...adorable. Almost _clumsy_.

Her cute antics, combined with the shameless admiration he was presently receiving from nearly every woman in the room (as well as a few of the men, he had reluctantly observed), were almost enough to make Seto Kaiba laugh out loud. With effort he resisted the temptation, having noticed that Anzu was now stalking toward him with rapid long-legged strides.

She looked mildly embarrassed as well as somewhat angry until they were practically face to face. Seto peered curiously at her, seeing whatever enraged diatribe she had been formulating die in her throat as she stood directly before him. She looked at him suspiciously.

"You're smiling. With _teeth_."

Seto leaned a little closer, pleased to see her cheeks turn even pinker. "Maybe I'm just happy to see you."

He _was_ happy. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel like smothering his emotions. Not at this particular moment...

Anzu spluttered, eyes flitting briefly to the suddenly focused troupe of curious onlookers who had tuned into their exchange as if they were a tawdry soap opera. "But why did you..._what_ are you doing _h--_"

Seto's patience had finally run out, a sentiment he expressed by sealing his lips over Anzu's and eagerly swallowing the rest of her question. She was stiff for a moment, and her lack of response lasted _almost_ long enough to give him pause. Just before his apprehension grew into alarm, however, he felt her lips begin to mold with his, arms snaking up around his neck to hold him firmly.

Completely failing to notice the catcalls erupting from various corners of the dance company, Seto wrapped his arms tightly around Anzu. He could feel her gasp as her feet left the ground. He felt a tremendous sense of relief accompanying the sensation of having her in his arms-- they had not parted on the best of terms the last time they'd been together. Seto felt his nerves relaxing as he kissed her with longing. Grazing his teeth across her bottom lip, he broke away, pressing his forehead against hers. "Let's go."

Anzu's eyebrows creased. "Seto, I have rehearsal!"

Seto shook his head, brushing a thumb across her lips as her feet reconnected with the floor. "The instructor seems to think that a night off might actually be good for you."

"W-- You talked to my _boss_?"

"Turns out her younger brother happens to be on my payroll."

"You're _joking_."

A familiar eyebrow arched, indicating that no jokes were presently in attendance. "Go change back into the little black thing you were wearing earlier. We're not going anywhere fancy."

Anzu began to comply with his request, but it didn't take long for the implications of his words to sink in. She turned slowly to face him again. "How did you know what I was wearing before? And what did you mean by 'earlier'?"

He simply smirked in reply, crossing his arms over his chest. Anzu's glare intensified. "You...you were _following_ me, weren't you!"

Seto released a snort. "You weren't exactly a difficult target to track."

Anzu's delicate fists clenched and unclenched. So her paranoid feelings...they hadn't been wild suspicion after all!

"By the way, how was the chocolate chip muffin? From my vantage you seemed to be enjoying it."

The blue-eyed girl was poised to attack, hair still slung into a loose braid, limbs stiff with indignation. "Why you--! I _knew_ someone was following me! I should just--"

An effectively timed kiss and a squeeze of the hip silenced Anzu once more. "Why don't we continue this charming conversation over dinner?"

She nodded mutely, feeling the imprints of his fingertips lingering where he had just touched her.

Carefully avoiding the stares of her colleagues and Caroline's wild attempts to get her attention, Anzu made her way back toward the locker room to collect her things. The three dancers who had been so vocally ogling Seto shook their heads in astonishment as she passed.

"She sure doesn't waste many words, does she?"

"Never would have pegged Anzu for one of those aggressive types."

Noticing the CEO as he peered determinedly past them, leaning against the door frame and looking about as patient as a hungry tiger, the third girl piped in with a very reasonable conclusion. "Not like you can blame her..."

**xxxxx**

Anzu fidgeted, peering once again at the man seated to her right. He'd brought her to the cozy sort of bistro where couples tended to shrug off the formality and sit close to one another instead of across the table. She wondered how he knew about the place; it was actually not that far from her apartment, and wasn't what she normally would have thought of as his 'style'.

Then again, nothing about him had seemed quite normal today. Even the good-natured teasing of their reunion had been tinged with undercurrents of...something. Guilt? Apprehension? His profile was as gorgeous as ever, but Anzu still wondered what had put such a pensive expression on Seto Kaiba's face.

Her reflections were interrupted as the waiter delivered Champagne. Grinning, Anzu accepted a glass. Maybe a few bubbles and some light conversation would help thaw the ice. "So...how is Mokuba doing?"

Seto seemed to snap out of whatever trance had captured him, leaning his elbows on the table and fixing his attention upon her. "Mokuba? He's fine. He asks about you often."

Anzu smiled, wondering if Mokuba had grown taller, if his hair was still so cute and messy, if he liked girls yet...but she knew better than to expect much more than 'he's fine' out of the elder Kaiba. He really wasn't the type to elaborate or chat about these sorts of things; small talk wasn't really in his nature, which sometimes made it difficult to keep up a dialogue. Especially when he seemed a bit distracted. Anzu dug deep into the recesses of her brain, trying to think of something else for them to discuss.

"Yugi said they're building a new wing onto the Domino Museum. Have they finished yet?"

Seto's face seemed to darken slightly. Anzu had forgotten that the museum had never exactly been his favorite place.

"No. Construction is a little over halfway done. They plan to open sometime in the winter. At least that's what I heard."

"Oh. Well, that's nice."

Anzu took a sizable sip of Champagne, trying to ignore the way his blue eyes were staring so intently at her. She silently willed dinner to arrive and provide some distraction. She couldn't stand being the object of such careful focus when she didn't know what he was thinking...

**xxxxx**

It wasn't Anzu's mention of the Museum that caused the turn in Seto's countenance. What hardened his eyes and caused a momentary flash of rage to rise into his throat was her innocent introduction of Yugi's name into the conversation.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised that they kept in touch; they had been friends for a long time, and he knew that these sorts of things mattered to Anzu. But that didn't mean that Seto had to like it. He was pretty certain at this point that Anzu didn't know about or share the feelings Yugi had for her, but in a sense her naïveté just made things that much worse.

What if the strength of her friendship was in some way misinterpreted as...encouragement? Love could make a person see things they way they _chose_ to see them, and if Yugi used his considerable influence over her in just the right way, he might convince her that there should be more between them...

Seto felt a hand touching his arm softly. Her hand. She was looking at him with a rather concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

He feigned irritation. "I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

She dropped her hand away from his forearm, fingers ghosting away gently. "It's just that the food is here, and the tray looks kinda heavy."

Seto jumped, having completely failed to notice the waiter standing behind him with a slightly impatient frown. Removing his elbows from the table, Seto cleared a path for the plates to be set down.

Picking up his fork and knife as the waiter hurried away, Seto pretended to be very interested in his steak, feeling somewhat irrational for letting his fears about the future interfere when he should be devoting himself to the moment. It made him feel _weak_, which was _not_ a sensation he enjoyed. It had not escaped his notice that Anzu wasn't eating. She was staring at him.

"Seto, is there something the matter?"

He cringed. "No."

"I can tell when you're lying, you know."

Sighing heavily, Seto let the flatware clatter onto the plate, running a hand through his hair. Even he was surprised by the words that started erupting from his mouth in the next few moments, but if he was ever going to get past his worries and go forward, maybe the time had to be now.

"Look...do you want to be with me?"

He marveled at the ever-changing shades of blue in Anzu's eyes as they widened, viewing him with incomprehension. "Seto, I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't want to be with you--"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Reaching across, he took one of her hands into both of his. "I'm sick of having to wonder whether this is going to lead anywhere, or if you'll just decide it isn't worth it, meet another guy, who knows what." Seto shook his head, unable to look her in the face due to how pathetic it made him feel to reveal such concerns to her. "Damn...just forget it."

He knew he was screwing things up again. The confusion written into her features made that much evident. "But Seto...you're the one who said we couldn't be together now."

"I know. And that hasn't changed."

"Then exactly what do you want me to say? I don't understand."

Seto knew that he was the cause for the sadness in Anzu's voice, the hurt swimming in her eyes. This situation needed to be rectified once and for all. Tenderness poured off of Seto as he scooted his chair closer to Anzu's with conviction. He rubbed his thumb along the inside of her wrist, leaning his face closer and pinning her attention with an intense gaze.

"I want you to say you'll be with me when you finish school, Anzu. That we'll be together. And that there's no one else in between."

Anzu's mouth opened and closed. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Saying that he wanted to _be_ with her?

"N--no one else--?"

He ran his hands up her arms in what felt like a distinctly possessive gesture. Silently, he wondered what Anzu would say if she knew he was worried that she might leave him for Yugi. She would probably think he was paranoid bordering on psychotic, that he was imagining things, maybe even that he was selfish and unreasonable. And perhaps in a sense she would be correct. "Will you promise?"

Anzu's lips slowly began to turn upward, growing almost hesitantly into a glowing, angelic, full-blast smile. Seto was astonished, and also slightly confused. Had he done something good? He hadn't seen her look at him with such delight and passion since that first summer, when they hadn't spared any time for worries or regrets...

Warmth enveloped him as Anzu's arms slid around his neck. Soft lips tickled his ear. "I'll promise, but only under one condition."

He squeezed her gently with the arm that had snuck around her waist as she drew close to him. The voice he used to eke out a reply was rather gruff. "What do you want?" At that moment, he felt like would allow her almost anything. He was glad none of his business rivals were around to see this-- Seto Kaiba practically shaking at the mercy of a _woman_.

Happy tears were just visible sparkling in her eyes as she replied, whispering with her lips against his. "After dinner, you have to dance with me."

Any confusion or possible protests from Seto were stopped in their tracks as Anzu slid her lips insistently against his, sealing the promise. Momentarily forgetting that they were in public, Seto relaxed into his seat and let Anzu have control. Her body felt so good as she brushed against him, probing her tongue against his as caressing the sides of his face.

The dinner was surely getting cold, but Seto could hardly bring himself to care. Watching Anzu as she broke the kiss and settled back into her chair, Seto privately concluded that a dance was most definitely a price he was willing to pay, especially since he had absolute confidence in his ability to ensure that they would be _very alone_ when it took place.

Fortified by Anzu's reaction to his unplanned proposition and impossibly aroused by her kiss, Seto Kaiba smirked roguishly and dug into his food with renewed enthusiasm. After all, he would need to store up some strength _for later_.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Hahaha, well there you have it. That chapter took a few unexpected turns. Not just for you guys reading it, but for me as the author as well. Who would have thought that Seto would go all..._vulnerable_ in the dinner scene? (shrugs) But whatever. I like the way it turned out. These are the kind of scenes that really make you wonder what goes wrong, eh (evil laugh)?

Chapter 17 should be quite an interesting one. First of all, we'll get to see Anzu's perspective on the promise that Seto asked her to make. And will she get her dance? Hmm. Oh, and did anyone forget that Yugi is _flying to New York_? Haha, I'll bet you guys didn't forget. Just when shall he make his surprise appearance? This update should be forthcoming very soon.

I haven't heard from you guys in awhile, so be sure to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	17. Island of Misfit Toys

Hey, people. Yeah that's right, I said HEY!

...ahem. I've been gone for so long I figured some theatrics might be required to get everybody's attention!

So anyway, I'm pretty sure it has been over a year since I've updated this story. I feel a little bit bad. Very bad, actually. I never meant to let it lapse this long, and I wasn't lying when I repeatedly told you guys that I hadn't given up on it. I'm not sure what finally gave me the kick I needed to start up with it again; a combination of factors I suppose. But no matter-- hopefully I can at least update regularly, if not at the pace I was able to sustain previously.

A warning to those who have been reading all along: I may have been a little rusty when I wrote this. I did go back and make sure I hadn't created any glaring continuity errors or included any contradictory information, but nevertheless I may have missed something. If you notice that I screwed up somehow, please let me know. And cut me a little slack as far as overall quality is concerned, too. I know it isn't the best chapter in the story by any means, but it still makes me feel hopeful because of the transitional push it provides to the plot. The story is starting to move into its final phase, and that makes me feel excited. With any luck, inspiration will follow.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. You know that, I know that. We all know that by now, don't we?

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 17: Island of Misfit Toys**

**xx Domino Lookout, Present Time xx**

"So I guess your victory that night was probably pretty unremarkable." Anzu shifted, cringing slightly as she recalled the promise that had been made and all that had taken place after that night. She hated the way the words sounded coming out of her mouth. She felt petulant and fickle, fully realizing that this was not the usual reaction a woman would have in a situation where the man she loved had expressed devotion, even if it was done in a slightly backward way. The words had sounded like nothing less than an attack, with a very dangerous individual on the receiving end.

Seto's brow turned downward. Confusion and anger were perhaps more similar expressions on his visage than on most others, but the tightened fluctuations of his face told Anzu that both emotions were fully in effect at present. His posture straightened noticeably, with squared shoulders and a small but significant increase in height. "Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Old sentiments and disavowed insecurities bubbled to the surface of Seto's sensory memory, peeling and stinging like deep wounds that had scabbed precariously. Even he could be taken by surprise. He knew she might have the right to harbor some resentment against him, but he certainly hadn't expected it to relate to _this_.

Anzu blushed slightly and shrugged, hardly knowing where the bitterness was coming from herself. "Well, you got me to commit myself to you and no other, even though you weren't really sure you wanted me. I guess I must have seemed pretty gullible, huh?"

Seto opened his mouth to protest, blue eyes narrowing in a manner that would ordinarily be considered intimidating. Before he could present his arguments, however, Anzu's voice rang through with conviction. "I mean, what was I? Another piece of technology you didn't want to share with your competitors?" Her eyes swam like the reflection cast by a cloudy sky, giving an impression of uncertainty. "Not that I felt like that just then..." Anzu stood, turning toward the brightening skyline. "That night... it was magical. But..."

He waited, mind bursting with replies. The conversation was beginning to skirt on dangerous territory, but in the back of his mind Seto knew there were a few obscure corners that needed to be illuminated before this situation was resolved.

Anzu exhaled audibly. "Somewhere deep down it felt... wrong. I felt like... a misfit toy. I was so close to being wanted, but the pieces didn't fit quite right. In a way I guess it was like you were shutting me away so that nobody else could see me." A small noise escaped from Anzu, similar to a muffled sob. "I should have felt happy, right? You finally said you wanted me. But the way you said it just increased the pressure, the _uncertainty_, even more."

_Sympathy is probably the appropriate emotion for this moment, _Seto thought to himself. All he could feel, however, was the righteous indignation that swelled to the surface at the mere sight of the tears Anzu was crying. Why was he always the one in the wrong? Make no mistake, the Azure-eyed CEO _had_ noticed that he was made out the be the villain in most scenarios, whether he deserved the distinction or not. He frowned deeply.

_No, not this time._

He scoffed.

"Oh _please_."

He watched as Anzu's head snapped to face him, each perfect hair falling into place around her porcelain features. Her eyes froze onto his, giving him an instantaneous reading of how she felt. She was nervous and confused. He felt almost pleased to note that she was suddenly also quite mad.

"Don't try to make this sound like it was all my fault. Why don't you tell me this..." His eyes scanned the ground for a moment before he looked her square, tall frame stiffening to anticipate the volatility of the new ingredient he was about to drop into the already simmering emotional pot.

"You say you were so eager to devote yourself to me? Hn. That being the case, I would be forced to wonder-- what was Yugi doing at your apartment that day?"

In a flash, Anzu's eyes narrowed, a gasp jumping from her lungs like an involuntary hiccup. "Don't be stupid! You know perfectly well that his visit was a surprise!" Hot tears erupted unchecked from Anzu's exhausted eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of _friend_ flies halfway around the world for an innocent _surprise_?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous! You _know_ how close we always were." Anzu saw Seto's right hand twitch slightly, which was never a good sign. Regardless of how insignificant she wanted to make it sound, he was obviously being very serious. "Just what are you accusing me of?"

Seto Kaiba shrugged, regarding the crying girl dispassionately. "You tell me, Anzu. Yugi showed up that day, waiting on your doorstep with a bouquet of fucking friendship flowers, and now you're _marrying_ him. What kind of conclusion should I be expected to draw?"

A long-fingered hand reached out, grabbing Anzu's chin and directing her eyes toward his. She seemed to be staring past him, lost in her vision of the reflecting pool of the past.

She could feel the ghost of Seto's arms around her as he delivered the dance he promised; taste the remaining sweetness from the decadent chocolate dessert he'd succumbed to earlier in the evening, lingering on his lips as he kissed her. Anzu shuddered slightly, feeling a bit overwhelmed as two diverging streams of memory began to merge. As the image of Seto faded,Yugi appeared; looking uncertain with a dozen yellow roses, reaching for her hand, speaking shyly...

Finding that he wanted to hear her explanation above all things, Seto felt his anger gradually dying down. He suppressed the urge to inform Anzu that yellow roses weren't only known to stand for friendship or platonic love; in some cultures they represented infidelity, jealousy, or love that was dying...

Carefully absorbing the tears from her face with his clean linen shirtsleeve, Seto put aside both his guilt and his pride, allowing the pivotal question to take flight. "If you really wanted to be with me like you said, just what was he doing there then, and why are we both here now?"

Anzu shook her head, remembering the day in question. She had _not_ expected Yugi to come see her in New York. His arrival had embarrassed her, in a way, especially considering the house guest she'd been entertaining at the time. Seeing the look on Seto's face as he awaited her answer, she was more unsure than ever as to whether Yugi's visit was the doorway to her salvation, or the stairway to her doom.

At her silence, Seto slowly turned away and spoke in a soft but unforgiving voice. "Maybe instead of making empty accusations or false assumptions about _my_ motives you should think a little harder about who has the right to feel like an unwanted plaything."

Guilt choked at Anzu as she considered his point. Maybe the idea of promising herself to him had scared her, and Yugi had provided an escape that was all too easy? It had never occurred to her that she could be that selfish, but maybe she was wrong. It _was_ unfair, she realized as she studied his profile against the purple and yellow cityscape, to assume that Seto Kaiba didn't feel as deeply as she did. Even after all this time, he could still be such a mystery to her...

The girl in the midnight dress began to claw away at the defenses she had built up over all this time. Her feelings for the two men in her life were an enigma buried deep within her heart, and Anzu found that she was still perplexed by the course of events that had led to this moment. She had never really analyzed her feelings to anything more than a superficial extent; everything still felt like such a blur.

Anzu's thoughts swirled as she tried to focus on those moments in the past which were most important. The beginning of the end, she supposed, had all started with a dance.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Whew! I actually managed to get things moving again! The story is not exactly close to being done; still plenty of area left to cover. Feels good to be headed somewhere, at least. Don't worry, I haven't finished torturing the characters yet. : )

Reviews are appreciated, as always. I've missed hearing from everyone, so tell me what you think about this chapter. What do you think will happen next? I hope the writing in this wasn't too crummy. Hopefully I'll be back on form sooner rather than later. Thanks to everyone who has provided continued encouragement!


	18. Sunshine and Starlight

Hey everyone!

As you can see, I actually meant it this time when I said I was back and planning to do quite a bit of writing in the near future. This will become even more clear once you reach the end of this chapter... for me, it's fairly long. I figure since I only seem to manage an update once a year I had better deliver the goods! Hopefully it won't be another year before chapter 19 comes out; no promises, however. Haha, I'm pretty sure I've already broken enough of those as far as my updates are concerned!

Guess what? I passed the 500 review mark for this story! (confetti! champagne!) Thanks to everyone who has left me their comments and encouragement. I hope you'll continue to do so- I really enjoy reading your detailed and thoughtful reviews!

A small note to long-time readers of the story: I went back and made a couple smaaaaaaaaaall alterations in earlier chapters to make things roll a little easier for me. The only change of any significance is that I decided to give Anzu a traditional 4 year education instead of the 5 year slug I had originally intended to torment her with. This change is reflected in the story summary and in the first chapter. If I mentioned it anywhere else, I haven't fixed it yet. Feel free to let me know if you spot any errant references. Any other changes I have made thus far are (mostly) superficial, and if anyone can spot them they shall certainly receive a cookie.

In any case, I think I've wasted enough time. If you recall, we last left Seto and Anzu at a romantic dinner in New York City. The second half of this chapter gives us an idea of what happened afterward (I think a dance was mentioned at some point?). But first we'll spend a little bit of time with Yugi, who has just landed at Kennedy Airport quite unbeknownst to our two dark-haired protagonists...

Remember, if a flashback occurs inside of another flashback (which happens twice in this chapter) it is known as a double flashback. I swear once I go back and add dates to all these flashbacks it will make more sense. _sigh..._

Disclaimer: Oh, by the way... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just a reminder for the (zero) people out there who thought I did!

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 18: Sunshine and Starlight**

**xx Flashback: JFK Airport- International Arrivals, June 9, 2003 xx**

"Hey pal! You need a cab or what? They don't call it a taxi stand so you can just stand there like a dummy all day!"

Yugi Moto jumped, snapping out of the bewildered and slightly jet-lagged trance he had been laboring in ever since his flight touched down in New York. He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed with embarrassment, violet eyes refocusing after their attempt to take in so many things at once. The shuffle of customs, the shouts of baggage handlers, people hurrying to and fro with bags and briefcases- the hustle and bustle were a bit overwhelming, and he hadn't even left the airport yet...

Yugi thanked the cab driver, clamoring into the back of the taxi with his bags and telling the man his destination. His previous visit to New York had taught him a few things about how to recognize the veiled politeness behind the abrasive language some people used here. Leave it to Anzu to notice such a thing- she could always pick out the best in people, looking past the obvious and recognizing what was really there.

Of course, that hadn't been the only thing she had shown him during his previous visit; he certainly never would have made it to the taxi stand without asking for directions if she hadn't met him at the terminal last time. And he knew enough of the route to Anzu's apartment to feel calm and comfortable with the journey. Now that he was on his way, he could take a few moments to relax.

Yugi briefly pondered Anzu's role as a sort of compass in his life, figuratively and now in actual terms as well. She had always been there to keep him centered, reassuring him with friendship and shoring up his reserves of optimism so that even the darkest moments seemed just that little bit more bearable.

That certainly was one of many things he loved about Anzu. Yugi folded one slim leg over the other, reclining comfortably in the back of the cab. He had chosen well-worn jeans and sneakers for the trip, and was glad of this decision as he peered out the window at the endless expanse of skyscrapers he was currently approaching. A place like New York was actually a perfect metaphor for his feelings toward Anzu and how they had grown and changed over the years. Vast, varied, infinitely surprising, colorful, lively, and maybe sometimes a little frightening...

That fear was something that Yugi had always wished to be rid of and, with a lot of self-searching and the support of his friends, he was fairly sure he had exorcised it at last. It was a light and giddy sensation, like you might get when you have a dream of flying. Smiling faintly, the spiky-haired young man remembered back to one occasion where his courage- not to mention Jounouchi and Honda's timing- had failed him.

_**xx xx Double Flashback: Streets of Domino, June 8, 2001 (night of the Domino High graduation party) xx xx**_

"...and that was when Honda said they would be driving up. Yugi? Are you listening?"

"Umm..." As much as he hated to admit it, Yugi Moto had not been listening. He was too entranced by Anzu's sparkling eyes, and the golden cast thrown onto her skin by the sun as it set behind them.

The two friends had decided to brave the somewhat hilly walk from downtown Domino to the Kaiba Mansion for the graduation party of the century. The walk would last perhaps forty minutes, taking them past the Domino lookout and meandering up to the distant hillside where the mansion stood. Yugi liked listening to Anzu's voice as they walked together, telling stories and talking about their friends. Like calm before a storm, the colors of the sky were soothing; purples, oranges, beautiful sapphire blues...

Tuning back into reality, Yugi smiled and nodded. "I talked to Jounouchi. He said that Honda would give us a ride home later if we don't feel like walking."

Anzu's eyebrows relaxed as her friend finally replied. He worried her a little sometimes, when he spaced out like that. It seemed that Yugi occasionally went places that were so deep and far away that no one could follow. She smiled as they walked side by side, wondering if Yugi's wanderings ever had anything to do with the spirit who had left his presence such a short time ago.

Without a doubt, Anzu Mazaki would have blushed crimson if she had known that the blond boy's thoughts were much less related to the departed Yami than to the teasing flutter of her short yellow sun dress...

Yugi blushed, hoping the sunset would at least provide him with minimal camouflage. Maybe some more conversation would distract him for the remainder of their trek. "Can you believe we graduated? It doesn't seem possible that school is already over."

Anzu let out a small laugh. "You're right. The past few years have just flown. It sure has been a strange ride. And to think- now they're letting us loose on the rest of the world!"

Smiling, Yugi took the ball and ran with it, wondering aloud with Anzu about the varied ambitions of their classmates and friends. Many (including Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi) would be taking some college classes and working part time jobs. Otogi was more or less dedicated full time to Dungeon Dice Monsters and his shop, hoping to expand the business now that his time was all his own. Shizuka, much to her dismay, still had a couple more years of school to go. And as for the surprising benefactor of their graduation bash?

"I can't believe Kaiba is having this party at his house. I mean, I know he isn't as bad as he seems- we should know that better than anyone, right?" Anzu giggled, trying to imagine the stoic CEO doing the limbo and drinking jell-o shots. "I don't know. It still seems... out of character somehow. Don't you think?"

Yugi shrugged, glancing absently up the hill to their destination as he thought about Seto Kaiba. He tended to think of Kaiba as a friend, even if his feelings on the matter were rather one-sided. Anzu was right- it _was_ odd for him to invite the entire graduating class to his house, and Yugi was relatively sure Kaiba probably hadn't hatched the idea on his own. His little brother Mokuba seemed a likely suspect, and following close on his heels were the Kaiba Corp executives.

Kaiba was certainly one member of the graduating class whose future success seemed assured- at least if success was measured in dollars and cents. Yugi wondered if a day would ever come where Seto Kaiba would find true happiness, and just what it would take for such an eventuality to arise. Maybe someday they would even be real friends?

_Friends..._

Yugi felt a twinge in his heart as he looked over at Anzu, walking beside him with her hair blowing in the light breeze. She was his best friend and more. She was beautiful, brilliant, and talented- which was part of the reason why she was leaving to study in New York.

That guilty corner of Yugi's mind wondered, not for the first time, why Anzu couldn't have chosen a dance academy closer to home, closer to him... a confusing cocktail of feelings pulsed in the young man's unusual purple eyes as they scanned the sidewalk. He knew it wasn't fair to feel that way. He was so proud of Anzu, but he was also _so_ in love with her...

She was standing right next to him, like always. Smiling at him, walking alongside him- so why did Yugi's courage always fail him in moments such as this? He had loved her for as long as he could remember, the kind of love that had grown from friendship to admiration, turned into a teenage crush, and come out the other side of everything as a full-fledged and authentic brand of love that felt strong and enduring. With so much to offer, what was he scared of?

Rejection? He knew she cared for him as a friend, but could Anzu harbor deeper feelings for him? And would it ruin their friendship if she didn't? He didn't think Anzu was the kind of person who would let such a thing keep them from being friends, especially after so long. But if she looked at him differently as a result, would things be the same? Yugi certainly didn't want to lose what they had, but he hoped for so much more.

Would he be holding her back by giving her his heart? Anzu was currently poised to take off in pursuit of her dream, one that she had held dear for many years. If he told her how he felt, would it change her priorities and weigh her down? Yugi certainly didn't want to be responsible for ruining Anzu's chance for success. He wanted her to be happy. What was that old saying? _If you love something, let it go..._

Perhaps he was scared because he wasn't ready? He looked at Anzu again. He certainly felt like he was... and who knew? If he didn't say something before she left for New York, he might not get another chance. Surely he could tell her in a way that made it clear he wanted her to pursue her dreams no matter what. And the possibility of rejection? He would just have to take the chance and trust in their bond.

Yugi suddenly stopped walking just outside the gates of the Kaiba Mansion, turning to face the girl he loved so much.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?"

Now her attention was focused on him, and it made him feel like the most important person in the world. The sun made her hair shine golden around the edges, like a halo of light.

"Anzu... I... wanted to tell you something." He smiled earnestly, unable to _quite_ meet her eyes. This was it...

"What is it?" She sounded genuinely interested, perhaps even concerned. He hoped he was making the right choice.

"I..."

BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!!

A red car screeched to a halt right next to where Yugi and Anzu were standing on the pavement. Yugi felt the words stick in his throat as Jounouchi leaned out of the passenger window and waved his arms. "Hey guys! What do you think of Honda's new wheels?"

The moment was lost. Anzu greeted their friends with her usual energy, admiring the sports car and chatting with enthusiasm. Yugi mentally reined in his declaration from where it hung in the air, tucking it away for another time, another place.

"What's up Yugi? Ready to party?"

Yugi gave his friends a warm smile and worked himself back into the spirit of things. This was a night to celebrate their friendship, their past, and their future- with no room for regrets. Right?

"You know, I think I am!"

_**xx xx End Double Flashback xx xx**_

Sitting in a New York city taxi cab two years later, Yugi was almost glad that the fates had intervened in such a way. If he had spoken then, it might've been too hard, too painful to let go. Emotional attachment and physical distance weren't easy things to reconcile, and the changes they'd all experienced in their lives after graduation had surely been complicated enough without piling on the strain of a long-distance romance.

He was also of the opinion that he hadn't been as ready back then as he thought he was. _It just goes to show, _he thought, _that it's even possible to be wrong about your own feelings..._

From his vantage at the window of the zooming taxi, Yugi spotted a shop he recognized. He knew Anzu's apartment was just down the block. Signaling the driver, Yugi paid his fare and opted to walk the rest of the way. The bright sun and breeze brought Yugi back to that summer, reminding him of Anzu in that vivid yellow dress.

A ringing bell across the street captured Yugi's attention. In a twist of fate that seemed most encouraging, his eyes landed upon a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses- the very same color as Anzu's dress- in the window of a small florist. The thought of surprising Anzu with these flowers improved Yugi's mood even further, and he jogged across the street with a determined smile lighting his face.

All the pieces were slowly falling into place, and with his heart full of warmth and honesty, Yugi hoped that Anzu was as ready as he was for their relationship to evolve. Every step he took brought him one step closer to her doorstep, to the final piece he needed to complete this most cherished of puzzles...

**XXXXXXXX**

**xx Flashback: Anzu's Apartment, New York City, June 9, 2003 (the same day) xx**

_"What are you talking about? We _are_ dancing."_

That had been his response last night, when Anzu voiced her opinion that Seto had promised her a dance. Being crushed rather erotically against the kitchen counter was no kind of dance she was familiar with, but he had forced her to let that technicality slide. And then...?

Now it was the following morning- check that- afternoon. Anzu blushed at the coffee pot, feeling slightly woozy. It certainly hadn't been laziness that had kept them in bed until one o'clock in the afternoon. Thankfully it was Saturday, and Anzu felt a sense of freedom that sometimes eluded her in a busy life where the cycle of rehearsal and performance were currently king.

Or maybe it was just being with Seto that made her feel this way. As much as she tried to keep things straight in her mind, the days spent without him weighed on her. There was longing, confusion, maybe even a dash of loneliness. Thinking back to last night, she could feel those apprehensions lifting up off her shoulders like a lead cape. Their dinner had been special, so full of revelation and tenderness. And as for what followed after...

_**xx xx Double Flashback: Anzu's Apartment, the previous evening xx xx**_

"What are you talking about? We _are_ dancing."

Seto Kaiba, the ruthless and ice cold CEO who also happened to have her mercilessly trapped against the counter in her small kitchen, was actually being _playful_. Despite Anzu's protestations to the contrary, she thought that had to be worth quite a few dances. Giggling, Anzu tried in vain to struggle free from Seto's grasp. "As a trained professional in this field, I am forced to disagree."

Her squirming motions earned her a rather firm meeting with the entire length of his body, creating delicious friction as it sandwiched her against the hard countertop. The feeling of his lips tickling her ear made Anzu's limbs go slack, aborting even the least energetic of her escape attempts.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm a professional at getting people to see things _my _way."

Seto did not allow her to respond, pushing his lips against hers and stifling any remaining protests. Anzu shivered as he gripped both of her wrists with his long-fingered hands, holding them against the countertop. He was kissing her with maddening slowness, twisting his tongue against hers as if they _were_ engaged in a slow, sensual dance.

Anzu's legs seem to liquify beneath her as his teeth scraped her bottom lip, ending the kiss. Seto's eyes glowed an unearthly starlight blue in the dark kitchen, peering at her intently. Still gripping her wrists, he pushed her body away just slightly, hoping to prolong the torture and drive her mad with desire. Anzu could feel the heat in the inches of air between their bodies as he stared into her eyes, rubbing teasing circles along her sensitive inner wrists with his thumbs.

Every cell in her body was drawn to him with some force akin to a gravitational pull. Sometimes it did seem as though Seto was the center of her universe- especially in moments like these where his mere proximity had her ready to explode like a supernova...

For his part, Seto may have been good at acting like he was in control, but with Anzu trembling before him, the veil grew ever thinner. He had dreamt and fantasized about every possible way to drive her crazy, and perhaps he would get to try them. Right now, however, he was rapidly losing patience. A year was a long time for any man to wait, never mind one like him who was used to getting his way.

"Do you want me as badly as I want you right now?"

Seto's rough and tumble intonation made the words catch in Anzu's throat. Perhaps he had been more successful than he thought. Lips parted, trying to catch air, Anzu managed to eke out a response. "Y- yes--"

Releasing her wrists abruptly, Seto slid one arm around her midsection. His other hand brushed fly-away hairs from her face. His lips were so close to hers that they brushed together as he spoke again. "_Say it."_

Anzu braced against him, arms pinned to his chest. Her desire for him was overflowing, and with great effort she was able to channel that energy into her voice. "Please, Seto. I want you so mu--mmph!"

The rest of her words were lost as his mouth descended. Anzu felt like she was flying in every direction at once- as Seto's lips pressed down her feet left the ground and she felt the rest of her body being hoisted upwards. Seto had yanked her up from the floor, gripping her against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively.

The year they had been apart seemed to wash away with the tide of familiar passion that swept over them. Anzu felt like she was floating along somewhere outside of time, to a place inside her heart and mind where she was always with him. At the graduation party, on his rooftop, in the taxi cab after the charity ball... she wasn't sure if the perfect way they fit together was a component of her memory or it was was something... else.

"Bedroom?"

At first she didn't understand Seto's question. If he wanted to know where she wanted him, she would say here, now, _everywhere_. It took his raised eyebrow and mocking grin for her to remember that Seto had never been inside her apartment before and was actually asking for _directions_ to her bedroom. She laughed quietly, running her fingers gently through his dark hair. "It's at the end of the hall."

Anzu's shoes were the first thing to fall by the wayside as Seto carried her toward the bedroom. Gripping her legs tightly around his midsection, she managed to relieve him of his t-shirt about halfway down the hall. As they stepped across the threshold into her bedroom, she wondered if this had been on Seto's mind earlier when he had told her to put her black linen sun dress back on before they went to dinner- it took him about three seconds to remove. He threw it across the room, where it fell in a small and crumpled heap. Well, it was certainly an improvement over what happened to her ball gown...

In fact, Seto had been thinking about this moment since he first spied her walking down the street in the little black dress. Her legs had stretched for miles, and that was a highway his hands had been _so_ ready to travel. The main reason he had suggested that she change back into the dress was that he was determined to have the chance to rip it off.

After a brief storm of blue boxer shorts and lacy black under things, the two fell onto the bed. The fluffy down comforter was a stark contrast against the lean muscles of Seto's body. Anzu's skin was overwhelmed with sensation, a moan erupting from her throat as she felt lips and hands exploring her body. Arching her back, she felt Seto's fingers tugging almost gently on her hair, still miraculously in a loose braid.

Anzu dimly realized that her hands were also were not idle, pressing into his flesh and willing their bodies even closer. As Seto's legs tangled with hers, she felt her hair spilling over her shoulder. He had managed to unravel her braid completely, giving a feral purr of satisfaction. At first he really hadn't approved of her longer hair, but he was finding that it added an extra dimension to her body, catching his attention and giving him even more untried ideas of things he wanted to do to her. Anzu herself felt like a wild and sensual creature with her hair fanned out in all directions, twisting her body against Seto's in a warm and dangerous dance.

"_Anzu..._"

He began pressing against her insistently, pushing her down into the blankets with a dazed expression on his face. This was the place Seto went to when he felt the pressures of life bearing down, when he missed her so much that it hurt. At these times he could see her in his mind's eye, writhing beneath him with those lust-glazed sapphire eyes, telling him with no more than a look how much she needed him, what she wanted him to _do_...

The lustful pressure between them had reached its breaking point. Anzu aligned her hips with Seto's, meeting his thrust and taking him in, drawing him as far into her as he could go.

For a moment, they were still. Seto looked down at her, breathing raggedly. There was a force of feeling behind his eyes, but Anzu was in no fit state to start wondering about it. A small gasp escaped her as Seto's hips jumped. The miniscule movement made them both want more, and before she could blink they were grinding and sliding against one another at a rapid and intoxicating pace.

Anzu had never experienced anything else in the world that made her feel like this; despite the fact that he was dominating her, plunging in and out with his arms braced on either side of her head, she felt powerful. She squeezed the sides of his body with her legs, sliding her knees further up his abdomen and digging her heels into his back so that he could push deeper into her. Her moans were almost continuous now, arms locked behind his neck, hips rising up off the bed in time with his thrusts.

He loved the little noises she made, and the way she gripped him so tightly. She certainly made the most of that dancer's body as well, flexing and bending with ease and a feral grace that perhaps only he ever got to see. The moment her heels dug into his upper back, he felt her squeezing around him even tighter. White hot sparks swam in front of his eyes, and he drove himself into her pliant body as hard and fast as he could...

The pressure inside was building perfectly, and Seto growled into her shoulder as her body convulsed around him. Anzu felt his chest rubbing against hers as their pace increased, adding even more tantalizing sensations and bringing her to the brink. She could hardly even hear herself screaming his name, and was far from caring if anyone else heard. His hands gripped her hips, pinning her to the bed to keep her still as he drilled into her over and over. Finally, Seto released a shout of his own, holding himself firmly inside of her and crushing her to him as he came apart.

They held each other in silence for a long time after, for who knew how long. There was nothing that needed to be said, and the feeling was so perfect that Anzu didn't want the moment to end. Hoping to preserve her ecstasy for just a little while longer, she closed her eyes and surrounded herself with his presence. It almost felt like the most wonderful dream, and slowly she drifted off to sleep...

_**xx xx End Double Flashback xx xx**_

Anzu sighed, taking a seat at her small kitchen table as the coffee began to brew. She and Seto had been 'together' three more times after that first intense joining. Between those more heated moments they slept, held each other, and talked about little things, talked about nothing. After the sun had risen and most of the world went about their daily lives, the two had made love one last time, slow and close, with light from the sunny alleyway spilling through the window and warming their skin.

The smell of fresh coffee reminded Anzu that reality awaited- not that this was necessarily a bad thing when you happened to have Seto Kaiba down the hall in your shower...

He had indicated an intention to stay for the weekend. Anzu wasn't sure if saying goodbye again would be harder after spending the next two days together, but the chance to be with Seto for just that short while made the risk seem worth it.

When Anzu had finally risen from bed, having some difficulty extracting herself from Seto's grasp, she had cautiously suggested that the two take a walk around the neighborhood or perhaps visit one of the nearby museums. Seto had agreed quite readily- his only condition was that coffee be provided to him at the earliest possible convenience. Anzu was well enough acquainted with Seto's personality to know that the 'earliest possible convenience' was one of his more obtuse ways of saying 'now'.

She had showered first, giving Seto time to call and have his luggage sent over from the hotel. Taking his request for coffee to heart, Anzu had donned her favorite purple terry robe upon exiting the shower, padding into the kitchen with bare feet.

In a way, Anzu had a hard time imagining what the rest of this weekend would be like. Even when they had been together in Domino she and Seto had never been that way out in the open... the fact that he didn't feel any need to hide- even if they did have the massive and manic nature of New York City to protect their anonymity- seemed to change their relationship significantly in Anzu's mind.

_After all, _she mused, _I'm halfway done with school already. Two more years, and then..._

Then they could be together, right? He said that was what he wanted, which made her heart do cartwheels. For Anzu, this was finally beginning to seem real. At that moment she felt light as a feather, with less doubt in her heart about whether they would be alright than she could remember feeling in so long. Once she had flown away from Japan and everything she knew, nothing had seemed certain. Not like it did now...

The doorbell rang. Anzu smiled, assuming that Seto's luggage had arrived. Walking to the door with a light dancer's step, she did not deem it necessary to peep outside to confirm who was there. Opening the door sight unseen, she expected to meet a black-suited figure, holding Seto's (probably also black) luggage. The person who turned out to be there, however, was _not_ who she was expecting. Not in her wildest dreams, nor in the entire storied history of bad timing.

Standing on Anzu's doorstep, almost obscured by a sizable bouquet of yellow (yellow? wasn't that the color of panic?) roses, was--

"Yugi?! What are you doing here?!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Oh my. And just when things seemed to be working out _so well_! Hahaha, well you all know how evil I am! I can't even let poor Seto and Anzu stay happy together for one chapter!

So what is Anzu going to do with Seto in her shower and Yugi on her doorstep? I'm not sure, but I have a funny feeling that Seto isn't going to like this very much. At all.

Incidentally, did you guys recognize the sunny alleyway in the second half of this chapter? Yes, it was the same one featured in the dream Yugi had a few chapters ago. (Evil laugh!)

Review and let me know if it was any good! I tried to get a little bit of everything in there, and although the chapter was a little light on dialogue I think there was plenty of action and development nonetheless. Hopefully in chapter 19 we'll get a little more of Seto's take on things. Before _and_ after all hell breaks loose!


	19. The Unexpected

Hey everyone! Aren't you proud of me? It took me **less than a year** to update this story! Err... not that 7 months is very good either. Oh well! I was actually about to start yet another new story, but before I got into something else yet again, I wanted to update this story first. This is the one that always pulls me back in... what can I say? I really love writing this and I really want it to be completed some day. I am determined! (grits teeth)

Anyway, in the last chapter we had Yugi on Anzu's doorstep and Seto Kaiba in her shower. What is a girl to do? Flip out, probably. More like definitely, as we shall see. But those who have read this far into the story know that Anzu certainly isn't the only one here with issues. And speaking of Seto... : )

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 19: The Unexpected**

**xx Flashback: Anzu's Apartment, June 9 2003 xx**

Seto Kaiba released a small sigh, feeling the last remnants of stress in his muscles washing away with the almost scalding rivulets of water that streamed down his back. Closing his eyes in relaxation, he wondered if his body was tense because of the vigorous activities he and Anzu had been engaged in all night or if it had been like that for awhile, a physical symptom of his apprehension and inner torment concerning his feelings for the blue-eyed girl.

"Hmm..."

The CEO rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder, working out the kinks and loosening the muscles in his neck. Whatever the cause- pent up lust, mental exhaustion, emotional stress- feeling the unbearably heavy tightness lift away was a delightful sensation. Seto knew that this newfound lightness was at least partly because of her. _Anzu..._

He realized on some level that hearing her promise herself to him, knowing that she meant it sincerely, was a huge relief. Admittedly, it didn't solve everything. His original feelings on the necessity of their separation stood firm. But hearing her promise and echoing it silently in his own heart gave their relationship an air of legitimacy, a realness that perhaps had been absent before. It was something solid, something to be sure of.

It also made the situation feel less... scandalous. Not so tawdry or sordid. It made Seto feel like a better man, because he had made his feelings known- well, to some extent- and he was hopeful that Anzu understood now that he wasn't playing some kind of game, no matter what the tabloids might say about him. He snickered to himself at his twisted version of old fashioned chivalry. Well, relationships were a bit complicated here in the 21st century...

Seto's eyes searched around the shower for some shampoo, finding several varieties in a basket hanging below the shower head. Why did she need so many kinds? _Women..._ Not in a mood for label reading, he quickly selected a blue bottle. The shower, for Seto, was one of the few places in life where he could have a few moments of peace and quiet. He generally used his time there either to organize his thoughts, mull over a problem, or let his perpetually occupied mind drift off into an extremely rare daze.

On this occasion, as he massaged the lightly scented shampoo through his dark hair, his thoughts were on the next two days he would spend here with Anzu. He planned to indulge her in every way. If that meant hours in the corridors of boring museums and walks through soullessly manicured parks, so be it. He wanted to make her smile, take her to fine restaurants, listen to her talk, buy her chocolates or flowers, hold her hand, and- last but certainly not least- kiss her and touch her and screw her at every available opportunity from the moment the sun rose in the morning until well after it went down at night.

Being the type of man who was accustomed to being the best at things, Seto figured he might as well add romance to the list of his many talents. Perhaps arrogance was one of his main personality flaws- most people seemed to think so- but if his ultimate goal was to make her happy, to bring her to the pinnacle (in more ways that just the obvious), was it really such a b ad way to think?

_But that's not the only reason..._

His features darkened slightly as he finished rinsing the suds away. No, there was more to h is bid for romantic perfection than just Anzu's happiness. He picked up the soap and quickly lathered up, absentmindedly utilizing a poofy looking sponge that was hanging next to the shampoo collection. The secondary motivation was his own peace of mind. Seto wanted to make sure that these would be days that she would never forget, maybe to give her enough of himself to love in his absence so that she really wouldn't want or need anyone else.

_Including Yugi._

Yes, it was obvious that Yugi- his rival, it seemed, in almost everything- had feelings for Anzu as well. He had overheard him saying as much, anyway. Seto refused to think of Yugi's feelings as love, except perhaps for the puppy variety. Surely Jounouchi hadn't cornered the market on _all_ things dog related...

Seto glared at the poofy sponge as he returned it to its spot. Perhaps he was letting his mind run away from him. Anzu had never shown any signs of harboring romantic feelings for Yugi. Not to mention, if he hadn't let her know his feelings during all their years as friends, perhaps he would never get up the courage to tell her how much he really cared for her... and that, to Seto, meant that Yugi deserved her even less.

Shutting off the water and donning a towel, Seto Kaiba put the worries out of his mind. Instead, he focused his thoughts on Anzu and the coffee she was making in the kitchen. Maybe if he was lucky, she would still be in her robe. That way, he could chug down a cup of coffee and then check to see if she was wearing anything under it.

Seto slowly opened the bathroom door, intending to do just that. Before he stepped around the corner into the living room, however, he heard voices and took a step back. No way was anybody but Anzu going to see him in a towel. Most likely, it was the porter from the Intercontinental coming by to deliver his luggage. If that were the case he would just wait here until he dropped his cargo and left...

But no.

That voice, he knew it all too well. The chipper tone, the boyish timbre- slightly deeper than he remembered it, but oh so recognizable- _he knew that voice._

Ducking behind the door to the hallway closet with carefully measured stealth, Seto was able to see around the corner without detection. His recently relaxed frame instantly re-tightened, hands balling into fists. As he got a good look at the guest Anzu was inviting into the front room, Seto felt a white-hot shiver creeping its way up his spine. Everything he had been so sure of moments ago combusted as his thoughts crashed into each other, turning his certainty to dust.

_What the hell was Yugi Moto doing here?_

Seto couldn't see Anzu's face, but the sound of her nervous giggle as she accepted a bunch of - Seto wanted to gag- _yellow roses_, coupled with the idiotic smile plastered on Yugi's face told enough of a story as far as he was concerned.

Blue eyes burning dark as midnight, Seto allowed raw anger to swallow and overwhelm all the hurt, jealousy, disappointment, and _despair_ he was in danger of allowing himself to feel. Quickly, he snuck down the hallway to Anzu's bedroom. Shutting the door just enough, he began blindly dressing himself as he collected his clothes from the various locations where they were strewn across the room.

What had he been _thinking_? Surely he could have anticipated this. Why had she played along then, promised to be with him? Perhaps it was her revenge for the way he had treated her since she left Domino? In that case it was probably his fault in the end. It was his own fault he felt like this, he should have stayed away from her and just let it end... Instead he had let her draw him back in. And why? So she could chew him up and spit him out?

_Anzu... and Yugi..._

Scowling, Seto angrily buttoned his shirt, wondering how long this had been going on.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Surprise!"

Yugi beamed at Anzu as she opened the door, barely noticing the fact that she was wearing a bathrobe at one thirty in the afternoon. All he could manage to think was that she was lovely regardless of what she was wearing.

"_Yugi?!_ What are you doing here?!"

And she _was_ surprised. He supposed he needn't have worried about Jounouchi and Honda spilling the beans about his visit. He hadn't seen Anzu's eyes go so wide since they went to Kaiba Land years ago and visited the haunted house. Terror wasn't exactly the reaction he had been hoping for, but Yugi guessed you had to start somewhere. He smiled. "Expecting someone else?"

Anzu was so flustered that it was rather amusing. "Yes! I mean no! Nobody else is here- errr, coming here!" she blushed, looking around the room nervously.

"Well that's good. I certainly didn't mean to disturb you. I just thought a surprise visit for your birthday would be nice, and, well, the guys agreed and helped me buy a ticket..."

Anzu nodded her head, smiling widely. She showed no sign of moving out of the doorway.

"Umm.... can I come in?"

"Oh, ummm, of course! Please do!" She jumped backward, finally admitting him to the living room.

"These are for you..." Yugi held out the bouquet of yellow roses for Anzu. The dancer giggled nervously, examining the flowers.

"Thanks Yugi, they're very pretty. Umm, let me put them in some water!" As she moved across the room toward the kitchen, Anzu's eyes darted to and fro, down the hallway, to the countertop, back to Yugi. She grabbed a vase absently, proceeding to almost knock it to the floor as she struggled with the plastic wrapping around the flowers.

Yugi frowned. Something definitely wasn't right. "Anzu, are you sure I haven't come at a bad time?"

Anzu's head snapped up, and for the first time she really seemed to look at him. "Oh, no, Yugi, I just... well, as you can see, I got a late start today. I'm just not quite myself."

The two looked at each other for a long moment, both waiting for the other to speak. As is usually the case in these situations, they opened their mouths simultaneously.

"Would you-"

"Umm, I-"

Another pause. Yugi's mouth quirked into an amused smile. "Please, you first."

Anzu blushed, setting the flowers aside. "Would you mind waiting out here while I put myself together? Just for a few minutes?"

"Not at all. Only, do you think I could use your bathroom? I drank a lot of water on the plane."

Anzu's eyes shot down the hallway. "Uhh, the bathroom? Umm, no. I mean, yes of course you can! Just let me make sure I didn't... umm... leave anything in there! You know me, such a slob! Just a second while I check!"

Yugi's eyes wandered around the immaculately clean apartment as Anzu 'checked' the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow. _Slob?_ Chuckling, he colored lightly as he realized what kind of 'things' a girl might leave in her bathroom. _Lacy underthings, perhaps?_

Her appearance at the moth of the hallway broke him mercifully out of his underwear-filled reverie. "All clear!" She smiled briefly, gesturing toward the bathroom.

"Umm, thanks." Yugi followed Anzu down the hall, branching off when he reached the bathroom.

"I'll just be a few minutes. Wait for me in the living room, OK? Make yourself at home." Anzu slid into her bedroom, shutting the door with a small click.

Once he was done in the bathroom, Yugi went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Yes, he had a lot to drink on the plane, but that was several hours ago. Turning on the faucet, he noticed a full pot of coffee with two cups next to it.

_Two cups...?_

He shrugged. Anzu did seem a little scatterbrained today. Yugi walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Glancing around passively, a collection of items on the coffee table caught his eye.

One was a key card, of the type often used in finer hotels. "The Intercontinental? Hmm..." There was also a few bills of Japanese currency, folded neatly inside a silver money clip. They appeared to be large bills. "Huh, that kind of looks like a..."

Filled with curiosity, Yugi leaned over to pick up the money clip, wanting to examine it more closely. Looking at it where it sat on the table, the clip certainly looked an awful lot like a Blue Eyes White Dragon...

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

Oooh, what did Yugi find? Will he put two and two together, or will Anzu's secret be safe? And what about Seto? What will he do when Anzu interrupts his angry shirt-buttoning? Not sure why, but there was some unintended silliness attached to this chapter in spots. I hope it was satisfactory, anyway. There should be another chapter soon, because the rest of this whole part of the drama is all planned out.

Hope you guys are still out there reading! Reviews really keep me going, so let me know what you think!


	20. Suspicious Minds

Hi everyone! Yep, once again I am here to prove that I'm still alive. Unfortunately I had some computer problems over the past few months (like, since July) and have only had internet access from work. But now that I've got a sassy new laptop (MacBook Pro, I love you so) and speedy new internet I am absolutely dying to pick back up with my fics. I never bother promising updates anymore, but I can honestly say that I never stop thinking about my stories- especially this one. The only thing I can promise is that I will continue writing this story until it is complete. It is ridiculously hard to believe that I've been working on it for five years already. ::sigh:: I hope someone will still be interested by the time I'm done!

Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you all like it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, obviously. Pretty sure I've said that enough times by now. 'Suspicious Minds' is a song by Elvis Presley, and fits perfectly with this chapter. I don't know why this weird thing happens to me with songs when I'm writing chapters for this story. They just pop up on my iTunes or in the car and I'm like "Oh really? Seriously?" ;)

**The Night Before**

**Chapter 20: Suspicious Minds**

**xx Flashback: Domino City Arcade, June 9th 2003 xx**

Jounouchi smiled absently as he walked through the front doors of the Domino City Arcade. It was one of the biggest entertainment complexes in the city, and had always been a bit of a favorite meeting place for his gang of friends. Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and all the rest used to spend hours here playing video games or brushing up on their skills at the attached dueling complex. Today he was here to meet Honda, and Shizuka had said she might drop by after her study session at the library. Ordinarily Yugi would join them also, but right now he was busy with other things. He had probably arrived in New York and reached Anzu's apartment by now.

It was a bit of a mystery to Jounouchi as to why it had taken Yugi so long to reveal his feelings to Anzu. His sandy eyebrows knit together as he passed a bank of machines that were beeping and flashing raucously, firing blasts of color and noise into the dimly lit arcade. It had always been so obvious, apparently to everyone _other_ than Yugi and Anzu, that they would be perfect together. After all, being best friends was a good first step towards a harmonious relationship… right? That was what he thought, anyway. Though he would never openly admit it, Jounouchi wasn't exactly the love doctor. Things just seemed so much simpler when they involved people other than himself. Jounouchi's steps slowed as he tried not to think of a tall, slim, purple clad form with a mass of blond curls on top…

Rounding a corner, Jounouchi's dazed state caused a lapse in attention, and he smacked straight into a shorter figure that was moving swiftly in the opposite direction.

"Owww! Watch where you're going, you jerk!" The boy stood up, dusting himself off imperiously and facing Jounouchi, also sprawled on the rather hard floor. With one hand on his hip, the boy radiated arrogant command. So similar to another person he could think of… Jounouchi picked himself up off of the ground, about to give the little brat a piece of his mind until he got a slightly better look at him in the reflected illumination from the glinting arcade lights.

"_Mokuba_? Is that you?"

The boy did a double take, stepping closer and peering at Jounouchi's face. He appeared to recognize him and immediately relaxed, abandoning his domineering stance. "Hey Jounouchi! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, but I guess you're probably just playing some video games, huh?"

Mokuba smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I might have played a few. But the real reason I'm here is to look after things while my big brother is away on business. We own this arcade, you know!"

Jounouchi mentally rolled his eyes, not wanting to offend Mokuba with the accompanying physical expression. Of course, Kaiba would just _have_ to own this place too. Wasn't there anywhere in Domino City he could go _without_ being reminded about that egomaniac rich boy? At least he wasn't in town, from the sound of things. As guilty as he felt, most of the time when he saw the younger Kaiba, Jounouchi's first reaction was to dread the possibility of running into his brother. Feeling slightly pacified by the thought of Kaiba's absence, Jounouchi invited Mokuba to sit in the snack bar with him while he waited for Honda to arrive.

The two sat in companionable silence for awhile, punctuated only by the sound of Mokuba noisily sipping his root beer float through a straw. Honda was running late as usual, but Jounouchi actually didn't mind the younger boy's company. He often wondered how two brothers could turn out so differently; even though the younger Kaiba shared some of his brother's haughty qualities, he was able to act civilized and cordial. If not for the elder Kaiba's bad attitude, maybe they would all be good friends.

Mokuba stirred his drink with the straw, breaking up the chunks of ice cream. "You said you're meeting Honda, right? Is Yugi coming too?" Mokuba had always kind of liked Yugi, even though he knew he was his brother's rival. The fact that he could keep pace with Seto in a duel made him worthy of Mokuba's respect. And besides, Yugi had always been nice to him. Sometimes he didn't understand why his older brother wouldn't be a little less standoffish.

"Nah, actually Yugi went to New York to _surprise_ Anzu for her birthday." Jounouchi waggled his eyebrows.

Mokuba made a choking noise as the large sip of root beer float he had just taken came spurting back out of his mouth. Coughing violently, he grabbed a napkin.

"Geez Mokuba, are you alright?"

The younger boy blanched, cleaning up the small mess he had created and trying not to betray himself by looking too alarmed. "Sorry, you just took me by surprise. You see, my big brother went to New York too."

"Oh, really?" Jounouchi pretended to smile innocuously while, at the same time, his facial muscles were being told by his brain to frown. The result was a clown-like cringe.

"Yep," Mokuba smirked slightly. "Wouldn't it be funny if Seto and Yugi ran into each other?"

"Haha, yeah. Hilarious… but I can't _imagine_ how that could happen…"

They both sat and imagined.

The two looked at each other suspiciously, locked in a battle of wills. Jounouchi was looking for any sign that Mokuba knew something about his brother and his intentions toward the blue-eyed dancer, while Mokuba was searching Jounouchi's expression for any sign that he was intending to meddle in his brother's affairs. They eventually reached a stalemate, as each of them became convinced that they were being needlessly paranoid about the other. Mokuba was sure Jounouchi wouldn't have any reason to believe that his brother had gone to see Anzu, and Jounouchi decided that Mokuba would have no knowledge of any designs his big brother might have involving her.

Jounouchi frowned deeply. Mokuba's apparent innocence didn't change the fact that disturbing information had just been revealed.

Kaiba was in New York, again.

"Jounouchi, are you okay?" Mokuba was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Mokuba, I was lost in thought for a second there." And he was. His mind had wandered off in fifteen different directions. Should he find a way to warn Yugi? No, that wouldn't work. Warning him would involve revealing his suspicions about Kaiba and Anzu, which was not something he intended to do. That type of information might make Yugi lose his nerve. Should he confront Anzu again? That was out, too. She had been so evasive last time, he knew it would make little difference. Plus, what if Kaiba really was just there on business? His suspicious mind could ruin his friendship with Anzu. Maybe he could find out where Kaiba was staying and send him a nasty telegram? Hmm. It almost sounded like a good idea, but Jounouchi had a reasonably accurate vision of Kaiba opening the envelope and promptly ripping the message to shreds.

He tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind as Mokuba chattered happily across from him and Honda walked through the door. He could put the problem aside for the moment, but he would have to do something, and soon. His suspicions of the past several years flashed through his mind, from Anzu's barely noticed disappearance at the Domino High graduation party (yes, he had eventually begun to wonder about that as well) all the way up to her idiotic explanation of why Kaiba was sending her packages of expensive jewelry. There was also that day at the summer dueling tournament where Anzu magically reappeared smelling of expensive cologne, the time he had seen Kaiba driving away from Anzu's street the night before she left for New York, and the picture of the two embracing inside the pages of _The Investigator_.

Jounouchi might not be the smartest guy in the world, but he knew that one plus one equals two.

Now only one problem remained. What could he possibly do to ensure that Anzu would see reason and realize that Yugi was a _way_ better choice for her than that jerk Kaiba? She deserved somebody that would really love her, not a guy like Kaiba who would probably chew her up and spit her out. But what could Jounouchi do from here when his friends were so far away in New York? Maybe all Yugi needed was a little more encouragement...

**xxxxx**

Five minutes later, Mokuba Kaiba was running out the front door of the arcade, cellphone in hand. His driver was waiting, and he ducked into the back of the limousine. The entire time, he was texting furiously. He had to warn Seto that Yugi was coming, or he might get caught in the sack with Anzu! At the ripe old age of 13 Mokuba wasn't exactly sure what it was that people did together inside of a sack, or how they both fit in there in the first place (maybe it was a really big sack?), but he knew it would cause an awkward situation if Yugi showed up at the wrong time. And there was something about the way Jounouchi had said his friend wanted to _'surprise'_ Anzu that didn't sit right with Mokuba. The younger Kaiba was quite intelligent, and even if he didn't understand everything he could usually tell when someone was trying to insinuate something.

_Seto, _

_I just ran into Jounouchi at the arcade. He says Yugi is coming to see Anzu. _

Mokuba wasn't really sure what else to say. Seto hadn't exactly told him that he was going to see the dancer himself, but Mokuba had learned a thing or two about what it meant when his brother started going all dreamy and distracted. This was the second year in a row that this had happened at the beginning of June, and Mokuba shuddered to remember what the year before _that_ had been like. He tried to make the memory of what he had seen in the swimming pool as vague as possible to protect his vision from permanent scarring, but the outline was clear enough nonetheless.

Whether Seto realized it or not was unclear, but Mokuba was convinced that his brother was in love with Anzu. Did Jounouchi know something about this? He had looked _way_ uncomfortable with the fact that Seto was in New York, and the depth of his frown had given the younger Kaiba the impression that something about the scenario greatly worried him. The boy's eyebrows creased as he continued his message.

_I mentioned that you were in New York too and he didn't seem to like the idea._

Mokuba knew that Jounouchi wasn't a bad person, but he also realized that he and Seto were practically mortal enemies. It was really too bad; Mokuba liked Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, and the others. He wouldn't want any of them to get hurt or anything, but he had to think of his brother first. If Yugi or Jounouchi were planning something that would take Anzu away from his brother, he had no choice but to try to stop it.

_I think they're trying to get Yugi and Anzu together. Be careful, big brother._

The boy paused, pondering how to finish the message. Thinking of the perfect strategy, he tapped in the last few words and slammed the phone shut with satisfaction. Smirking a very Kaiba-esque smirk, Mokuba leaned back in his seat, hoping his message would have the desired effect. It was impossible to know what Seto would think when he got the message, but the last line he put in should force his hand to some extent. One thing was sure about Seto. He didn't like to lose…

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xx Flashback: Anzu's Apartment, June 9th 2003 xx**

Anzu's breaths came in long gasps as she shut the bedroom door behind herself and leaned against it. That had been _close_. She realized that she had just evaded a clash of 'Seto in a towel' versus 'Yugi with flowers' by a matter of seconds. And speaking of Yugi… Her eyes were shut as she braced herself against the door. She hardly even realized she was saying it, but the other occupant of the room heard her voice perfectly clearly as it whispered, "What, what _what_ is he doing here?!"

Seto had been looking toward the window when she entered the room, but now he turned to face her. The timbre of his voice made it rather obvious that he was not at all pleased with the current situation. "Don't you think I should be the one asking that question?"

She observed the stiffness of his posture, from the hard set of his jaw to his arms crossed over his chest. Of course she wouldn't expect him to be happy about this, but did he think she was? It wasn't that she didn't care about Yugi- he was her best friend- but why did he have to show up _now_? She and Seto were allowed so few moments to be together, and now this one was teetering on the brink of disaster. And things had been going so _well_! Just this morning he had looked so relaxed, almost even content. Now with one ring of the doorbell they were shot back out the other side of square one. "Why should you be the one asking? It's not like I have the answer either!"

Anzu walked over to the window so that she could see his face. There was no warmth evident in the blue of his eyes, and his mouth was turned slightly downward. He wouldn't meet her gaze directly, she noticed, continuing to stare out the window even as she approached. "Seto-" she reached out tentatively, placing a hand on his arm. It was shrugged stiffly away.

"_Don't_."

Eyes narrowing, she mimicked his arms-crossed gesture and regarded him incredulously. "Are you being serious? Do you really think I knew he was coming here?"

There was a mixture of anger and hurt in his expression when he finally looked into her eyes, with anger taking what appeared to be the upper hand. "Are you trying to tell me that Yugi flew all the way here from Japan without bothering to tell you he was coming? And I'm supposed to believe that?" He snorted, turning his back on her and diverting his attention to the last few open buttons on his shirt.

"Seto, my birthday is in three days! He came to _surprise_ me! Do you really think I would have invited him here when I was expecting…" Anzu stepped around his form so that she was before him once again. Her hair was draped over one shoulder, collar of her light purple robe sliding perilously off of the other. She looked at him, pleading. "Seto, please. I never would have asked him to come here when I was hoping _you_ would. And I'm so glad that you did…"

He relaxed just slightly for a moment, sighing. He didn't know what to believe anymore, but he really didn't doubt her sincerity. It all just seemed like too much of a coincidence, like fate was playing games with their lives. Couldn't they be allowed to have even one weekend of happiness together? Was this all a sign that their relationship wasn't meant to be? He frowned, eyes fixing absently onto her half-revealed shoulder. These types of thoughts weren't normal for him. He wasn't one to put much stock in 'fate' or to interpret unrelated events as 'signs', but his logic was clouded when it came to Anzu. She was the one blind spot in his carefully cultivated and well-regulated common sense. But that didn't change the fact that nothing she could say or do would make Yugi Moto disappear, and that meant he couldn't stay. "Does any of that really matter? It's not like I can stay now."

Tears welled up in her eyes at the bluntness of his response. "But you could… if you went back to the hotel I could meet you there later… or maybe there's a way to explain to Yugi why you're here…"

A slightly maniacal laugh escaped him. "Explain why I'm _here_? Really?"

Seto walked toward her slowly, backing her up until she was leaning against the windowsill. He braced one arm on either side of her body, looking straight into her eyes. "Do you _really_ want to tell Yugi what I'm doing here?"

She shivered slightly under the pressure of his gaze, noting the dangerous glint in his eye. He was close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off of his recently-showered body. She was overwhelmed by the heady combination of the scent of her soap mixed with his aftershave. "I-"

Seto leaned even closer, if that were possible. His lips were next to her ear. "Do you want to explain to Yugi what I'm doing in your bedroom, or should I?"

Anzu gulped. "That's not what I-"

He silenced her by pressing one of his thumbs to her lips. He needn't have bothered. There was a sort of manic fury in his unfocused eyes that froze the words in her throat. He almost seemed to be looking through her. "Do you want to tell him how many times we fucked last night, or is it better for me to explain?" He grabbed her by the arms and shook her so that she had no choice but to look at him. "Maybe we could give him a rundown of all the different positions we used? Share some details about how tangled the sheets got?"

"S-seto…" He was _so_ achingly close to her. The mere proximity was making her feel things that she knew she shouldn't be under these tense circumstances. She wasn't sure if he was more likely to kiss her or strangle her at this point, there was so much going on behind his eyes she didn't know what to think. Air escaped from her mouth in short gasps as he leaned his face toward hers. Her chest was pressed against his, lips tingling as he whispered against them.

"I'll leave it up to _you_ to tell Yugi how many times I made you come."

The next few moments were full of uncertainty. The butterfly touch of his lips contrasted sharply with the acidic bite of his words. Their eyes, blue on blue, swirled and blended dangerously. Hers were unfocused, wavering on the fence between lust and despair. Not to mention, part of her wanted to slap him hard across the face for the things he had just said. In such a state of confusion, Anzu couldn't make any kind of move. Seto's deep and turbulent gaze radiated an unholy combination of desire and loathing. There was a short, crisp moment of perfect harmony where the two of them could have dissolved into each other and found complete absolution. There was a kiss that could have been, hovering somewhere in the dimension of potential events, that might have erased the pain and hurt and misunderstanding existing between them.

The moment passed, and the kiss didn't happen.

Through the open window, the horn of a car at the front of Anzu's apartment building could be heard. It was the porter from the Intercontinental Hotel, arriving with Seto's luggage like the ghost of a happier past. Breaking away from Anzu abruptly and leaning out of the open window, Seto could see the uniformed man standing next to the black sedan with his hands clasped behind his back. _Typical laziness, waiting by the car instead of bringing the bags to the door, _he thought. But, in this case, the shortfall of service worked to his advantage. "I guess my ride is here."

She reached for him as he lowered one long leg out of the window, settling his foot onto the fire escape. "Please, don't go," she whispered. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks, blown cold against her skin despite the warmth of the summer breeze.

For a moment, he hesitated, glancing at her face, then out the window, and at her face one last time. There was regret in his countenance, and anger. The two tied together strongly resembled bitterness, and it pained Anzu to think they had come this far together only to fail at yet another monumental hurdle. Her outstretched hand briefly touched the fabric of his sleeve as he slipped away from her, and she felt him pause. The long fingers on one of his hands twitched as though they longed for her, but he would not- could not- give in. With dull eyes, he shrugged at her. "What else can I do?"

Anzu sobbed silently, one hand over her mouth to quell the gasping whimpers as she watched his rigid and unyielding form disappear from her line of sight. No matter how loudly she screamed for him on the inside, the soft cries she emitted were heard only by herself. She silently begged him to turn around, but he walked on. Could she really have expected otherwise?

Seto Kaiba _never_ looked back. It was one of his defining features.

Little did Anzu know, if he had bent his head just then and seen her over his shoulder, braced against the window sill and crying out in pain for him with every fiber of her being, he wouldn't have been able to go on. He would have run back to her and kissed her tears away. He would have crushed her body against his own and whispered comforting nonsense until all her tension passed. He probably would have let her drag him into the living room and tell Yugi everything that had happened between them in these past years, if it made her happy.

Instead, he ran away. He shoved all his feelings back into their tightly corked bottle and told the porter from the Intercontinental to take him straight to the airport. All of Seto's wounds that had started to close were wrenched raw by the mere idea of Yugi and Anzu together, but he found himself unable to cope with the implications of the alternative. It was easier in that moment to tell himself that she had betrayed him, that she knew, that Anzu and Yugi had been together behind his back this whole time…

…even though he knew none of that was true.

Clamping shut the steel traps inside of his brain, Seto Kaiba willed himself not to care. The ghost of a set of blue eyes haunted his thoughts as he sped toward the airport, feeling lower than he had since he could remember. He was a coward, a fool, and he knew it. At that moment, the cellphone in his pocket beeped. Glad of the distraction, he flipped it open. Inside was a message from his little brother. Seto's eyes narrowed as he read the rather strange and practically psychic message, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. The message read:

_Seto, _

_I just ran into Jounouchi at the arcade. He says Yugi is coming to see Anzu. _

_I mentioned that you were in New York too and he didn't seem to like the idea._

_I think they're trying to get Yugi and Anzu together. Be careful, big brother._

The last line was of particular interest, and made Seto do a double take:

_Don't let them beat you, Seto. I know you love her more._

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

Dum dum dummmmm… That's where I've got to end this one. So what do you guys think? Will Seto go to the airport and fly back to Domino, or will Mokuba's message be enough to make him stay? As the author, even I'm not 100 percent sure what's going to happen, but I have a pretty good idea! I'll be starting chapter 21 right away, and hopefully we'll wrap up this 'anniversary' so the story can move along to the next phase. What will Anzu and Yugi get up to on his visit? What will Jounouchi do to push things along? And most importantly, what is Seto going to do now? Surely he won't just let Yugi have her… right? And will Anzu continue on in blissful obliviousness where it comes to Yugi's feelings for her? Hopefully we'll find out in the next chapter and also get back to the present time to find out what these memories mean to Seto and Anzu.

That chapter was fun to write. I liked giving Mokuba and Jounouchi a scene together.

Reviews are like candy to me. Delicious, delicious candy. Feed me!


End file.
